


【all叶/ABO】毒（上/R18）

by AkashiIchika



Category: One Direction (Band), 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 75,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiIchika/pseuds/AkashiIchika
Summary: 所有人都中了一种名为叶修的毒。 幸而又不幸的是，他们都不是一个人。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【all叶/ABO】毒（上/R18）

楔子

喻文州看了一眼腕上的表。  
凌晨两点。  
距离交易时间已经过了一个小时，可是百花那边的张佳乐却迟迟没有出现。按理来说，张佳乐重情重义，不可能丢下自己的搭档孙哲平不管。那么极大的可能性就是……意外。  
忘记了？被拦截？背叛？还是……多种可能性和相关的利益网在喻文州的脑内编织形成，但这一切都远远不及在喻文州心尖儿上的那一个人。  
“文州你不回来了？”  
慵懒的声音透过无机质的机器传来，还带着几分性感沙哑，隐约有一只猫爪调皮地在喻文州的心上挠了几下，痒痒的。  
今天是他的Omega的发情期。  
“抱歉。”  
任何一个Alpha都不会、也不想在自己Omega的发情期缺席，身为Alpha的喻文州也是。  
“没事儿没事儿，你忙你忙。”  
听到他不回来的消息对方反而极为高兴似的，连说话的语气都轻快了不少。对方应该是还在打游戏副本，中途突然发现自己到了发情期，荣耀的背景音乐他也不知道听过多少次，匆匆和他说了声“再见”对方就把电话挂了，只留下仍旧拿着电话听着挂断的“嘟嘟嘟”的尾音。  
对方明显没有把他，喻文州，这个人，放在心上。  
“呵。”喻文州轻笑了一声。  
一个Alpha被自己的Omega这么对待，悲哀吗？  
“杀。”

和喻文州通完电话的叶修注意力又回到了游戏上了。电脑屏幕上一个肩负深蓝色披风的剑客挂着夜雨声烦的ID，在叶修穿得五颜六色肩上扛着一把大伞的君莫笑身边上蹿下跳。角色如此，更别说是本人了。刚准备重新戴上耳机的叶修还没带上，对方那铺天盖地的废话就向他扑来，于是他仍旧选择把耳机挂在了脖子上。  
“一叶你打完了没有？打完了没有？？哎呀要死了！这个新出的BOSS真可怕！你到底打完了没有？？？打个电话为什么这么长时间？和小情人通话呢？！”  
叶修在荣耀也算个名人了，手头帐号也挺多，主号是君莫笑。几个大号在各种记录榜上都是名列前茅的。这个夜雨声烦算是他从第一个主号开始的友人，对他各种马甲清楚得很。  
“推快点。”  
发情期已经到来的叶修有点躁动，身体已经开始为Alpha的到来自然地做着准备。舔了一下干涩的嘴唇，他拉开抽屉给自己扎了一针抑制剂。  
“怎么了？老叶你的声音怎么了？听着不对劲啊是不是感冒了？”  
敏感地捕捉到声音中不同于以往的嘶哑，剑客在抓住空隙给boss补刀的同时嘴巴也不停。就算没带耳机也被脖子上带着的耳机里的语音弄得烦不胜烦，叶修把烟头吐了，手下操作加快，但明显漏洞多了很多。  
“发情期，懂？”  
夜雨声烦不说话了。  
荣耀系统新挂上的40分钟的75级副本记录被20分钟推完了。

“配方……”  
王杰希语气一顿。  
“怎么了？”视频那端的张新杰发现了王杰希的不正常。  
王杰希吸了吸鼻子，鼻腔中充斥着一股不正常的甜腻味道。作为Alpha的王杰希很快就意识到，这是Omega发情期的时候为了吸引Alpha来交配的求偶性质的信息素，似乎和自己的契合度还挺高。王杰希不由自主地发出更多信息素去回应，同样单身的Alpha也急切地想和对方结合，等他清醒过来的时候整个卧室里都是王杰希自己的味道。  
麻烦大了。  
“这层楼有个未标记的Omega发情了。”王杰希哑着嗓子回答道，心里有团火燎得他整个人都不好了，“我去解决一下，抱歉打扰你这么久的睡眠时间，一会儿整理成邮件给你，今天的事情微草真的很抱歉。”  
霸图的张新杰的睡觉时间为  
点，这是公开的秘密。能陪他一直忙到现在，情谊是一回事，更重要的是这个事情紧急到让他根本没法儿睡下。毕竟，他又何尝不是呢？  
“行。”  
将王杰希躁动的样子看在眼里，不像是为了逃避责任而随便找的借口，理解情况的张新杰也爽快地关了视频。  
王杰希终于舒了一口气，他可没有让其他人观赏自己被动发情模样的嗜好。  
身为一个优秀的Alpha，试图用发情期这种借口来引诱的Omega不计其数，但王杰希都能坐怀不乱，偏偏这次和一个不知名的Omega如此契合，身下的某一处硬得发疼。

“还没睡？”  
张新杰看了一眼头像仍然亮着的儿时玩伴，同时也是自己一直拥护着的未来的霸图首领——韩文清。  
“要准备下周的考试，你怎么不睡？”  
对方回得很快，看来还没有休息的打算。  
“王杰希那批货出了问题，你打算读到什么时候？”  
对面沉默了很久，才打过来一个时间，“三个月。”  
“我觉得你对这个专业并不感兴趣。”  
张新杰的话有点咄咄逼人。他坐上现在这个本属于韩文清的位置已经饱受非议了，更何况现在韩文清已经通过了家族测试，证明他足够有能力来接管霸图的事务，年龄和经验的问题已经不能再作为他们拖延的借口。  
他快要撑不住了。  
“一个朋友的梦想。”  
张新杰抿了抿嘴唇，心下已经了然。  
朋友？霸图的继承人没有朋友。这么多年以来能让韩文清如此拼命如此维护的只有一个人、也只会有哪一个——韩文清早年定下婚约的未婚妻，叶修。但身为家臣的他无法直接指摘首领的做法，他只能负责好首领交代给他的各项事务。  
“好，我等你。”  
然后，等待着首领上任的那一天。

“对不起,张先生。”  
从接到消息开始，霸图的经理向张佳乐鞠躬的身子就没有抬起过。这次确实是他们霸图愧对一直以来信赖着自己的生意伙伴，发生这样的事情对于他们这些接待的人来说，都是觉得非常丢脸的事情。  
“货出了问题我们也没办法。”  
“什么时候不出问题非这个时候出问题？你们霸图是不是玩我们百花啊？当我们百花好欺负啊！”情绪激动的张佳乐一脚踢翻了茶几，“你们霸图的张新杰呢？现在这种时候他难不成还在盖被子睡大觉？把他给老子叫起来！”  
“代理族长正在联系微草的王杰希先生，相信很快就会有结果。请张先生相信我们霸图的处理能力，我们愿意降价20%将这批货给百花。”  
“要你们的钱有屁用啊？大孙的命没了你们赔得起吗？”  
好在张佳乐没有失去理智地将这些话说出口。一个组织失去了自己的首领，这样的状态无论告诉谁都是很危险的。张佳乐看了一眼时间，距离交易时间已经过了快一个小时，盯着蓝雨那边的探子还没有消息，目前作为人质的孙哲平生死未卜。  
此时没有消息就是最好的消息，如是安慰自己的张佳乐压着脾气说，“钱不是问题！我只要你们用最快的速度给我做事！”  
大孙，再等一会——  
“张先生！蓝雨动手了！！”

冰冷的子弹仿佛有了生命一样，在周泽楷的控制下绽放出一朵朵死亡之花。片片淬着毒液的花瓣，收割着屋内敌人的生命。  
明明几分钟之前还是合作方来着啊……  
江波涛颇为怜悯地看着百花的谈判手，双手交握成一个拱形。  
身为轮回的谈判手，在这样意料之外的血腥情境下也毫不惊慌的素质还是有的。但反观对方，拒绝轮回提出的底线合同之后，就发现自己身边的人被分分钟干掉了。荒火和碎霜对准了百花的谈判手，冷漠的枪王随时准备来一发巴雷特狙击。  
事不宜迟，江波涛清了清嗓子，似乎对自己组织的粗暴做法也有些尴尬，再次向瑟瑟发抖的百花谈判手询问道：  
“合作吗？”

“跟小周在一起任务都轻松多了。”江波涛提着公文包，身边是轮回的首席杀手周泽楷。任务完成，两人一合计发现接下来的几天是难得的假期，打算一起回合住的地方。  
“抱歉。”  
谈判桌上本应该是江波涛这个谈判手的主场，这次却被周泽楷抢了风头。  
“没事。”  
这次任务重要，周泽楷的行动是组织的要求，江波涛没意见。  
“小周谈过恋爱吗？”  
江波涛想起周泽楷从接受训练开始，不管是什么目标，周泽楷下手都毫不犹豫，也没有像有的杀手一样情妇成群。他一直觉得周泽楷这个人什么都好，就是少点人情味儿。  
周泽楷摇了摇头。  
怪不得，“不打算找一个？”  
继续摇头，“太弱了。”  
可以你总要去学着爱人。江波涛想。

黄少天叼着根棒棒糖，手上操作不停，正杀着boss。  
一个视频通话邀请从左手边的另一台电脑跳了出来，黄少天腾了一只左手点了同意，跟同队的队友说了一声接个电话，就操作着夜雨声烦到了一处没有小怪的地方关了麦，和另一边通话的人打了个招呼。  
“你干的？”  
对方说话开门见山，但没有点明是什么事，因为双方既是熟人，又都是聪明人。  
“是啊队长你不知道抢那个时间有多难还得我时时刻刻地守着差点BOSS都没杀死浪费我一次副本机会呢还好我技术过硬之前研究过那个配方改了最重要的一个数据才让计划成功完成——”  
“谢了，我还有事，先挂了。”  
对方干脆地挂了视频通话。

第一章

汗珠从青年的额角滴落。  
床单已经因为青年辗转反侧的动作而变得凌乱不堪，但是床上青年却毫无自觉，只因为他始终找不到一个合适的姿势安定下来。身上单薄的白色衬衫随着青年的动作而掀开一大片，露出青年雪白的皮肤和漂亮的腰线。被汗水打湿的衬衫此时接近于透明，贴在青年身上都可以窥见底下的肉色。青年因为喘息而不断上下起伏、带着汗珠滚落的肚子，此时正诱人品尝，让人禁不住想要上去咬一口，试一试其触感是否真如看上去那般有肉感。  
只可惜，这样迷人的美景却无人欣赏。  
青年裤裆的位置高高鼓起且在不断耸动，隐约可以看见一只手的形状，子弹型内裤终于不堪青年大力的动作而“啪”的一声褪下，比起Alpha和Beta还要小一截的肉棒没有了遮羞布，只能可怜兮兮地在月光下流出自己的“泪水”。有了精水的润滑，青年上下撸动的手速加快，肉棒变得更大了一些，喉咙里发出“唔嗯”的低吼。  
纤细修长，骨节分明的手指显然非常懂得安抚之道，时而食指和拇指爬到顶端去揉搓敏感的铃口，时而一点一点像弹钢琴一样刺激着棒身到达卵蛋处继续揉搓，随着自己手的动作青年的腰身会忽的弹跳一下，以此来纾解过多的快感。另一只手轻轻用指尖在一边的乳晕周围划着圈，细密地用指甲搔刮过，研磨着自己敏感的乳头。那是多么好看的一只手，指甲被主人修剪得圆，指甲缝儿里甚至连一点污垢都没有，看得出主人是多么认真的保养过，但是此时它的主人却拿它们去自渎，做着极尽色情的事。待到下身的肉棒猛地抖动了几下，下半身撸动的速度加快，青年才突然一把掐住乳头，食指用指甲猛戳住乳尖，上下同时强烈的刺激让过多的欲望终于得到少许的排解，白浊一下一下地从铃口射出，青年从床头柜上抽了不少纸巾清理过自己的下体，才长舒了一口气，终于沉沉睡去。  
在他没有注意到的时候，待机状态的电脑旁的摄像头闪了两下红光。

王杰希是个男性Alpha，职业是医生，有车有房有技术，收入有保障，还会看相。身材好，属于穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉那一型。私生活良好，无不良癖好。眉清目秀，除了两只大小眼不太对称以外，实在是挑不出来有什么毛病，哦对了，还有——  
“哟。”  
站在电梯厢里的青年和王杰希打了个招呼，手里夹着跟未燃尽的香烟，顺带口里吐了个烟圈儿。  
青年身上穿着简单的白衬衣和牛仔裤，感觉是为了不光着身子出门而随手抓了一件可以穿的衣服就套上去的，和作风严谨的王杰希不一样。青年身上很久没有熨烫过的衬衫皱巴巴的，王杰希都可以从堆积在一起的折痕中推想出这件衬衣之前受过怎么样粗鲁的对待，他甚至从对方扣岔的倒数第三颗扣子的间隙中看到了对方白花花的肚皮，和——  
吻痕。  
王杰希的眉头皱得很深。  
纵欲，抽烟，而且他还记得寥寥数次的见面，对方手上都拎着小吃摊儿上不干净的麻辣烫和肉串。这个男人真是……太不自爱了。  
王杰希提着公文包向前走了一步。  
青年仍旧是一副提不起兴趣的懒散样子，发现王杰希的逼近也只微抬了个头表示了一下，对于自己身为一个未被标记的Omega被一个优秀的男性Alpha靠近这件事实没有任何危机感。顺带抬起的还有青年嘴中咬着的烟，青年舌头往下一压，烟头翘起来，烟圈儿糊了王杰希一脸。王杰希脸色很不好。  
抽走了含在青年唇齿间的烟，身为医生且有着敏感嗅觉的他实在无法忍受一个人在密闭的电梯箱内抽烟。  
“抽烟不好，戒了吧。我来当你的监督人。”  
“呵呵。”  
青年从喉咙里发出含混不清的笑声，好像听到了什么好笑的笑话，沙哑的声音是常年抽烟的后遗症，此时听来却格外的有魅力。王杰希退了一步。  
王杰希这个人什么都好，就是有个“多管闲事”的习惯。不过别人不接受就算了，他不勉强。并不是和青年有多熟，只是作为一名医务工作者，实在不喜欢看别人糟践自己的生命。如果对方愿意接受，他很乐意提供帮助。  
但是面前这位……明显不想接受。  
“这是习惯，戒不了，你是医生也没办法。”  
青年低垂着眉眼，嘴角微翘，似讥讽，王杰希看不懂。

风水轮流转，天道好轮回。不信抬头看，苍天饶过谁。后来青年拒绝他的时候，王杰希也是这样在心底回应青年的。  
那个时候的王杰希清醒地明白，这已经不是上瘾。虽然脑子和身体都还是自己的，但是爱这个人已经成为了一种潜意识的习惯。  
戒不了，也不想戒。

电梯门开了，青年绕开王杰希走了出去。看到青年对自己视而不见的态度，他的莫名内心有些烦躁，而自己的身体就那么不受控制的动了——  
一把拉过青年的手腕摁在电梯壁上，电梯门缓缓合上，青年出不去了。  
这绝对是他王杰希这辈子做过的最不经过大脑的举动，但他不想停。  
但对于青年来说，这举动又有不同的含义。  
王杰希的吻，和那个人的不同。虽然两个人性格都很稳重，但那个人的吻透着不同于其外表的强势和势在必得，而王杰希的吻，则是试探。  
不讨厌。  
等青年意识到的时候，他的舌头已经缠上了这只优秀的Alpha的。淡淡的信息素放出，瞬间撩起了对面的Alpha。而且双方都在同一个瞬间意识到，这个信息素闻着有一些熟悉……  
王杰希原本性格就沉稳，决心要做一名医生之后更是清心寡欲、对自己身体的控制近乎到了严苛的地步，对信息素收放自如，但这个人，他控制不住。空气中的信息素迅速结合在一起，如同那天晚上一样，其契合度之高让王杰希震惊了一下。  
——这个青年还未被标记。  
对，他前天晚上就已经知道了。他又想起来青年身上的吻痕，以及从青年身上偶尔闻到的强势的Alpha信息素，虽然只是暂时标记，但他应该是有伴侣的。

烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁。

所有的疑点指向一个可能。  
这是一个桀骜不驯的青年，即使是Omega的本能也无法让他屈服。

警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告警告。

但自制力加快地告罄。王杰希连忙从那温暖湿热的口腔之中退出，从两人连接的地方拉出了一条银丝，挂在了青年的白衬衫上。  
他染上了一种毒，名字叫叶修。  
最幸运而又最不幸的是，他不是一个人。

叶修洗完澡的时候，喻文州已经躺在床上等他了。  
被水沾湿的发丝乖巧地贴在男人的耳边，整个人美好得像是大学校园里的校园王子。时间没有在男人的脸上留下过多的痕迹，唯一磨洗的是男人的气质，由最开始见面时的温文尔雅但不时锋芒毕露，到现在被浸润得更加内敛，也更加锋利。  
男人躺在被窝里，后背靠窗床头，橘黄色的灯光在青年的身边打上了一层暖色的光晕。喻文州不时翻动着手中的纸张，整个画面美好得让画师的手指蠢蠢欲动——  
“呵。”  
叶修在内心冷笑。  
也是，当年若不是因为喻文州的这副皮囊，他根本不会理会这个人。

叶修救了一条毒蛇。  
优秀的男性Alpha即使之前经历过一场惊心动魄的战斗，信息素的释放也没有紊乱，控制得恰到好处。青年没有能够完全收起来的力气，但也保持在了一个很低的频段，要不是AO天生有吸引力叶修可能根本捕捉不到。  
被叶修看到了自己狼狈的模样，年轻的Alpha露出一抹虚弱的笑。没有求救也没有惊慌，像是笃定了什么一样的气定神闲。反倒气息不稳、信息素乱放的是叶修。  
喻文州闻到一股从空气中飘来的一丝甜腻的信息素的味道，虽然很淡，但他还是能够捕捉到。他生性严谨，本来就选的是一个偏僻的巷口，更何况是夏日的中午，附近的路人更是稀少。青年最后将目光投向了叶修，问出了第一句话：  
“你是Omega？”  
青年的声音有些嘶哑，但是却该死的好听。  
叶修将身负重伤的青年带回了家。  
那大概是宿命的开始。

叶修后来回想起那一天的时候，狠狠地吐出嘴里快要燃尽的烟屁股，在鞋底碾灭。即使他把烟头看成他和喻文州之间的联系，却最终没能碾断。  
当所有包裹的外壳都被撕毁，只留下赤裸裸的本质的时候，叶修就已经和喻文州牢牢地粘合在了一起。  
孽缘。  
噩梦。

叶修一直想自己会不会被喻文州做死在床上。  
但事实证明，并没有。而且这种事情基本上可以称得上是天方夜谭。  
他的嘴里被塞上了口塞球，整个人除了“唔唔”的声音什么也发不出。四肢被固定在床的四角，腿甚至还被拉扯成了大大的M型，后穴里的跳蛋持续地对他的肉壁进行刺激，身体不受控制地收缩着内壁想要把跳蛋吸取到身体的更深处，无法弥补的空虚感几近让他放下廉耻去请求身边的Alpha操干自己。  
“嗡嗡嗡”的声音一直回响在叶修的耳边，他根本记不清已经过了多久，而更糟糕的是，虽然他不想承认，但他已经动情了。Omega的本能已经让他即使在未被完全标记的情况下，也照样牢牢地记住了喻文州的身体。在熟悉的Alpha的信息素的挑逗下，Omega的本能让叶修臣服于情欲之中。  
对，没错，叶修并没有被完全标记。  
这是独属于喻文州的那份骄傲。  
在第一次用自己的信息素诱使叶修强制发情的时候，喻文州最后并没有攻入叶修最薄弱的腺体，在那里打上他的标记。  
叶修还记得那时青年压在自己身体上，在自己耳边粗重地呼吸，喻文州的唇流连在自己颈后的那块皮肤。当时叶修的肉体已经被无上的快感折磨得快要疯掉，但在那一刻心里打了一个哆嗦。察觉到喻文州的企图，已经筋疲力尽的叶修，仍旧勉强撑起身体向前爬行。  
他不要。  
他不要被人标记。  
他不要被那人以外的人标记！  
叶修已经被做得两眼发黑，只有毅力在支撑着他。用跪得发红的膝盖艰难地在床单上挪动着身体，速度很慢，但动作坚定。  
他不要——！  
“没用的。”青年在叶修耳边轻笑，动听又残忍。  
叶修死咬着唇保持清醒。青年的手穿过他的腋下，轻轻划过他敏感到极致的乳头，在心脏的附近画了个圈之后戳了戳。  
“我等你这里有我。”  
艰难地咽了口唾沫，刚才长时间的呻吟让他的喉咙疼得要死。喘息的时间很长，喻文州颇有耐心地让叶修换了个姿势，将叶修抱在自己怀里。  
“这辈子都不可能。”  
叶修尖叫着发出一声痛呼。  
喻文州直接用牙咬破了他的腺体！

反抗有意义吗？  
没有。

在那件事之后，叶修出逃的次数两只手都数不过来。明明喻文州已经当面否定了是他做的，可是叶修心里就有一小块声音叫嚣着提醒他说，就是他！就是喻文州害自己变成这个样子的！而另一边又有一个声音对内心的那边说，喻文州从不对你撒谎不是么？叶修不知道该信哪一边，那些天整个人快要爆炸。所以他只能更努力地逃跑，只有这样才能逃开喻文州所带来的阴霾。  
做爱，洗澡，旅行，吃饭，逛街，看电影……所有能逃跑的空挡叶修都没有放过。  
找机会，奔跑，逃离，叶修从未放弃。但每当叶修在甩掉跟随自己的尾巴刚停下来喘口气的时候，下一秒喻文州便带着微笑出现在他的面前，温柔而又不容置喙地带他回来。  
后来叶修出逃的时间越来越长，有一次甚至长达一个星期。当叶修终于在一家旅馆安定下来之后，却在出门买宵夜的时候再次见到了喻文州。  
“玩够了吗？”青年嘴唇轻碰。  
话语很温馨，但叶修笑不出来。  
喻文州站在黑夜里，一袭黑色风衣却没有和黑暗融为一体。从第一次见面的时候叶修就觉得这个男人的气质是适合站在阳光下的。但很讽刺的是，这个男人从出生开始就注定与光无缘。男人的出现在他的心头降下一片阴霾，将照拂他的所有的阳光逐渐蚕食，最后吞噬殆尽。  
“回家吧。”  
喻文州向叶修伸出手，仿佛地狱的恶鬼诱惑着他心仪的祭品，一并拖入不见天日的地下，将祭品调教变成自己喜欢的可口模样。  
叶修感觉自己在喻文州面前像个无理取闹的孩子。即使东躲西藏，成功地没有在一定时间内被找到，但是对方也有足够的实力把他揪出来并且残忍地告诉他，他这段时间让他跑，是因为得到了他的允许。带着出逃的叶修回家的青年脸上连一丝恼怒都没有，仍旧是气定神闲的笑。

反抗没有意义吗？  
有。

被带回来的那天晚上，叶修就知道了。  
喻文州折磨他的前戏长得令人发指，跳蛋因为按摩棒的加入变得更加深入，直抵住最敏感的腺体震动。整个内壁却违背了主人的意愿，不满足地蠕动着肉壁将它们吃进了更深的地方。同时叶修的乳头上也被粘住了两枚跳蛋，因为涂抹了润滑剂的缘故，圆溜溜的震动体在乳头的附近滑来滑去，整个乳头不正常地胀大着。前方的尿道里面被一根细细的铁棒深入。即使叶修的心灵再强大，身体这最柔软的地方也无法加强丝毫。冰冷铁棒贴着滚烫的尿道，细小的电流从电线通了过来。酥麻、疼痛，习惯之后接踵而至地是铺天盖地仿佛要将叶修吞噬的快感，让叶修一瞬间尖叫了起来。  
叶修的眼睛已经因为过多的快感累积而失去了焦距，粉红色的舌头吐了出来，口水因为主人停不下的呻吟而顺着嘴角流下。想要纾解欲望的双手被束缚，想要磨蹭欲望的双腿被捆绑，欲求不得更增加了叶修的快感。有一只欲兽被困在叶修的体内，它在不停地冲撞，撞击叶修的心脏，冲破叶修一贯披上的慵懒硬壳，露出那人想要的绵软的可口的忠于欲望的模样。  
最后直到肉棒直立到颤抖地同主人一样露出求饶的泪水，快感逼着叶修终于肯放下自尊地求操的时候，喻文州才满意地俯身亲吻了一下叶修的额头，拔出尿道里那根细细的铁棒，让叶修释放了出来。  
快感释放之后，叶修短暂地从欲海中获得了清醒。微张着唇呵了口气，嘴巴开始不甘示弱地进行嘲讽：“你不行吗？”  
“不是不行，是不行。”  
喻文州说了一句外人不明所以的话就离开了房间，但是叶修懂，这是惩罚。他不听话的惩罚。  
男人不是身体不行不能操他，是因为这是惩罚，所以不行。  
叶修也不知自己是不是被喻文州折磨得出了病态，在被过度的情欲压倒了痛苦的时候，他内心莫名地生出了一丝愉悦。他记得喻文州俯身的时候，喷出的鼻息是滚烫的，挨着他大腿的肉棒是炽热的，一切都在明明白白地昭示着喻文州想要他的欲望。  
但是喻文州生气了，这个想法让他开心得要死，甚至一瞬间身体达到了高潮再次射了出来。叶修大口地在床上喘着气，快感如浪潮般再次将他淹没，将他拖进了情欲的漩涡。  
喻文州这点情绪上的变化让叶修甘之如饴，对于刺激喻文州这件事他乐此不疲。  
叶修深刻地知道自己对那个人是有影响的。喻文州在折磨着他叶修的同时，也在折磨喻文州自己。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
当他每天都对着喻文州那张气定神闲的脸的时候，他就想狠狠地把他那层冷静而又不在乎的皮给剥下来。喻文州想要凿开叶修的那层外壳看看内里面的时候的时候，叶修又何尝不想扒开他的皮看看那之下掩藏的是条毒蛇还是别的什么。  
没有了。  
叶修他什么都没有了。

今天晚上的喻文州有些不一样。  
叶修感受得到自己的身体还没有足够的湿润，喻文州的肉棒却已经挤了进来。动作、力度之大大到他被绑在床四周的手腕都被磨红了，这让叶修觉得有些莫名其妙。  
“怎么了？”  
叶修皱了皱眉头，今天实在是弄痛他了，平时喻文州即使是再不开心也是不会这么粗暴地对待他的。  
“你身上有别人的味道。”  
喻文州也感觉到了今天自己的情绪不太稳定，适时地停下了动作，将头埋在叶修的颈窝试图让自己平静下来。  
“你再染回来不就得了。”叶修思考了一会儿，觉得八成是今天在电梯里跟王杰希在一起的时候染上的。他发情期的情潮还没结束，白天只是暂时地稳定一下，所以对信息素比较合得来的Alpha不自然地产生吸引力。但对于这种事，叶修没有什么所谓，倒是喻文州压在他身上的体重让他有些吃不消。  
“我不高兴。”  
喻文州埋在叶修颈窝的脑袋拱了拱，有段时间没有修剪的毛发蹭得叶修有些痒，叶修情不自禁地上去摸了摸，口里安抚道：“你再不高兴，我不也在这里被你操，我多无辜。”  
“呵呵。”  
叶修话里不知哪里戳到了喻文州的怒点，喻文州忽地抬起叶修的一条腿，撞击的力气比之前还要大。后来叶修被以平时更快的速度被操晕过去的时候，心里巴不得把当时将话说出口的舌头给咬掉。

第二章

Omega的信息素再次和Alpha的交缠在一起，叶修只有在做爱的时候才会非常的诚实。  
诚实地说出自己的感受，嘴巴随着每一个律动的节奏发出深浅不一的吟哦。或快或慢祈求的话语，不被抚摸前端就靠后穴的快感高潮，跟着Alpha的身体上上下下地动作。有时候甚至还会在喻文州顾及不到的地方，自己刺激着自己的敏感点，掐着自己的乳头或者是抚摸喻文州一直没有顾及到的卵蛋，怎么舒服怎么来。  
叶修发情期的情潮早就已经过了，但是后穴仍旧热切地含着暂时标记过自己的Alpha的肉棒，长时间的耕耘导致穴口自动地保持着一个小口，合不上了，亮晶晶的体液和润滑剂将小穴的周围弄得一塌糊涂。  
叶修从不担心喻文州伤了自己，事实上就连两个人第一次的时候喻文州都不曾。甚至当时隔着胸腔，他都可以清楚的感受到喻文州想将他吞噬的欲望，也不曾。  
这是喻文州的温柔，但他不想要。  
心灵上被动地接受着喻文州的性爱，身体却已经溺毙在喻文州的温柔里。  
该死的本能。

“咔哒。”

整个人都放空的叶修突然听到了一个不应该出现的金属碰撞的声音，但是很快就被喻文州不断用卵蛋拍打自己屁股的“啪啪”声给盖了过去。那声音像是极力隐藏的某种金属的东西在用力地摩擦着什么，但是喻文州今天并没有对他用道具，床上也没有任何金属物品。  
叶修回神想告诉喻文州一声，但是下一秒，巨大的声响从窗户处传来，“噼里啪啦”的玻璃的破碎声已经宣告了不速之客的入侵。  
得了，不用说了。叶修撇嘴。  
常年有各种人暗杀的喻文州反应也不慢，一个翻身，将叶修牢牢地护在自己的身前，就连从床上翻滚而下都没有让叶修感受到不适，然后非常熟练地抬手去床底下摸枪。  
在做爱的时候被偷袭这种事情，喻文州和叶修都不是第一次经历，被人破窗而入之后两人都还挺淡定。叶修更没有做出惊慌尖叫之类的无意义举动让喻文州分心，毕竟他的命是和喻文州拴在一起的。虽然让喻文州就这样死掉也不错，但是喻文州明显比那些心怀不轨的人要对他好太多了，他落在那些人手里可不知道是个什么下场，好歹在喻文州这里他有吃有喝有穿还有荣耀打，而且喻文州绝对不会要他的命。  
但是这种情景下，叶修最最最想对喻文州说的是，你能不能先把我体内的家伙拔出来？  
窗户打开之后的热气和屋内的冷气对流，冰火两重天的环境让叶修的屁股瑟缩了一下，紧致的内壁又把喻文州的热铁夹住了，两个人顿时同时发出一声舒服的喟叹，连喻文州摸枪的手顿了一下。  
现在明显不适合做这种类似于调情的动作，来人的速度很快，明显是有备而来，这么大的一个空隙怎么能不抓？准确地一枪打在喻文州摸枪的那只手上，来人的另一只手直接抓向了被护在喻文州身前的叶修就往自己怀里带。  
子弹擦过喻文州的右手手指，高速的冲击和燃烧的火药摩得喻文州指尖生疼。肉体再强悍的人也逃不过那一瞬间肌肉本能的收缩，喻文州揽住叶修的手松开了。来人抓住机会利索地直接将叶修抱起，喻叶两人的下体分离发出了“啵”的一声，喻文州趁着这个时间再次伸出左手，搂住了叶修的腰部。  
我求求你们放了我吧。  
叶修特别无力。  
来人看了叶修一眼，似乎感受到了他的情绪，嘴巴一张舌头翻卷，一颗子弹迅速弹出打在喻文州的左肩。这一弹可谓是出乎意料，直接见了血，喻文州不得不松开了手。  
成功将叶修拖到了自己的怀里，来人几个跨步走到窗边，似乎是打算直接出去但是动作却顿了一下，猛地推开刚才突进来的那扇窗户，毫不费力地抱着叶修这么大个活人攀上了铁索，远走高飞。

眼前的场景都是跟打了马赛克似的往后飘，因为车速太快，叶修的耳朵甚至出现了轻微的耳鸣，像是有只小蜜蜂在他耳边飞似的，嗡嗡嗡个没完。他关上车窗，捂住耳朵。  
叶修现在状态真的不好。  
因为之前在做爱，所以身上没有穿衣服。赤裸着的叶修看了一眼旁边正在心无旁骛开车的男人，对方估计也没有把自己身上的衣服给他穿的想法。被喻文州暂时标记的身体上残留有着喻文州的味道，青一块紫一块的身体有一种被凌虐的美感，甚至叶修的大腿根部的咬痕还围绕了一圈特别的心型，屁股上也被掐出了红痕。更别提完全没有清洗过的精液装了满满一肚子，随着车身的晃动还有一种坠坠的感觉。  
难受得要死。  
刚刚做过爱之后还没处理干净就被人强行从他的“金主”那里绑走。从来没经历过这种刺激的战五渣叶修开始不适了起来。  
Omega是天生的做爱体质，一旦做爱起来不到满足根本不会结束。刚才叶修和喻文州的性爱算是被中途打断，现在新一波的情潮开始在体内翻滚，装不下的精液开始从小穴里像失禁一样不受控制地流到了椅座上。Omega没有被完全进行标记的气味又开始散发出来，勾着身边人的生理本能。  
AO天生有一种吸引力，更别说叶修也不知道自己为什么很容易地在对方没有释放出自己的信息素的时候就能辨别出ABO这三种性别，而他在看到身边这个男人的第一眼就确定了对方的性别——  
Alpha。  
这个男人是一个极品的Alpha。  
自控力强如叶修，也避免不了生理的本能。他张嘴想要说点什么，但是对面的人猛地一个急刹车，叶修整个人都往前栽去，额头眼看就要撞到了玻璃窗户上。他都闭上眼睛做好准备，一只手突然粗暴地将他扯回了驾驶座，叶修惊魂未定地吸着气，旁边的英俊男人却忽地侧过头来对叶修问道，语调清冷却带着一股子燥热。  
“什么味道？”  
……  
叶修把脸别到一边，实在不好意思说是自己信息素的味道。  
一直平静的男人毫无缘由地暴躁起来，见在叶修这里找不到答案，便直接把鼻子向叶修凑过去，在叶修的脖子处来来回回嗅了几次，呼出的热气喷洒在叶修的皮肤上又是一番折磨，撩得叶修心都酥了，只差没跪着求操了。男人却浑然不觉，再次循着脖颈向上，终于在叶修的耳根后闻了起来。  
喉结翻滚，叶修心叫不好。耳后是体味最浓的地方，看来自己发情的事情藏不住了。虽然生理本能在前，但是叶修一点都不想和一个第一次见面的人做爱，更何况这个人的目的他还不知道。  
找到了味道源头的周泽楷两只黑白分明的漂亮眼睛盯着叶修，双手掰着叶修的肩膀不让他回避，无论叶修怎么挣扎，对方的手都没有被撼动分毫。双方实力悬殊，叶修索性两眼一闭。也不过是挨一段操的事情，一闭一睁，挨着挨着就过去了，自己又不是没有经验。  
Omega的本能真是……  
“为什么我的身体会发热？”  
“？？？”  
叶修震惊地看着耳根子都泛红了的年轻Alpha，这明显是发情了的预兆。  
但这个小年轻居然不知道？这初中生理课是怎么过关的啊？不过利用这一点的话，自己说不定能逃过一劫——  
“喻文州在那个房间里点了一种迷药。”叶修压制住本能，一本正经地胡说八道着。  
“迷药？”周泽楷歪了一下头，这和他事前调查过的消息不符，不过身下这位应该比自己还要了解喻文州才对。  
“对，迷药。”叶修点了点头，毫无愧疚心地一边在自己讨厌的人脸上抹黑，一边将年轻的Alpha的生理知识越带越偏，“其实喻文州早就无法勃起了，所以才想要点这种迷药来迷惑我，假装他很厉害，让我达到高潮。”  
“是这样？”  
“没错，就是这样。”叶修一脸诚恳，就差在自己的脸上写两个字——信我。  
再然后？  
叶修就被吃了。  
连骨头渣都不剩。

粉红色的舌头不停地换着角度舔刷着叶修发烫的皮肤，却怎么也不够尽兴似的越舔越快，不时配合着发泄着动物本能的撕咬，在腺体外层的皮肤上留下青紫的吻痕，有的地方甚至被青年的牙给弄破了皮，但是青年复又将流出来的血尽数舔去，不停地在叶修的后颈处流连。  
这种Alpha的充满着兽性的动作让身下的Omega身体本能地瑟瑟发抖，完全无力承担起这样的刺激。进入了做爱状态的身体自然地渴求着Alpha的靠近，但是被暂时标记的气味却又和面前的Alpha的气息冲突，抗拒着面前这个陌生的Alpha的到来，叶修整个人都处在崩溃的边缘。  
Omega的身体想要面前Alpha狠狠地不顾一切地贯穿自己，但是被其他的Alpha暂时标记的Omega的信息素却疯狂地排斥着面前人的进入。  
即使在这个肉欲至上的ABO世界，AO之间的关系仍保持着最原本的一A一O制。因为不论社会如何变迁，灵魂也终究只能与一个人契合。周泽楷迟迟没有进入的原因，也是因为他感受到叶修的身体排斥着自己。根本没上过生理课的小年轻百思不得其解，在叶修身上上上下下地闻了个遍最终在后颈的这块腺体附近找到了答案。  
喻文州的味道。  
感知到一种从信息素传来的警告，周泽楷眸色一暗。  
那个人一定早就已经不知道多少次地品尝过身下人的身体了吧，以至于还没有被完全标记过，但是身下人的身体已经牢牢记住了喻文州这个人，这使得叶修之后再拥有多少个Alpha在做爱的时候，也总有一秒会回忆起那个人。  
可怕的打算。  
可怕的男人。  
他可能根本不想放过这个人吧——  
周泽楷一瞬间对着对此可能尚未察觉的叶修产生了同情，但更多的是从胸腔里突然爆发的他也不知道从哪里涌起的无名火。  
占有占有占有占有占有占有！将身下的这个男人据为己有！让他的嘴巴和后穴只记得自己肉棒的形状，让他哭哭啼啼的嘶哑嗓音只能喊出自己的名字和不成调的美妙呻吟，让他牢牢地被锁在自己的房间里面不被任何人窥见，让他的全身上下都打上自己的烙印……不！要在他的灵魂上刻下自己的名字，成为自己的奴隶，后穴里面口里面，身体的任何一个地方都被自己的白浊沾染，肚子被自己的精液射得鼓鼓的。而自己一定会在叶修的后穴里塞上一枚漂亮的肛塞，这样自己精液就会一滴不漏地被身体吸收，最后让这个只看得见自己，并且怀上他们的孩子……  
呵。  
暂时标记还并没有成型，周泽楷发现了。  
“啊——！”  
叶修吃痛地叫了一声。  
怎么这一个两个的都喜欢咬他的腺体？

“小骗子。”  
叶修扶着腰狠狠地咒骂着。  
什么生理知识不过关？什么纯情小年轻？什么不知道发情为何物？  
都是骗子！骗人！骗死他了！  
叶修记忆断片的时候，周泽楷还在不顾他的反抗，就着喻文州的精液和叶修之前体内的肠液进入了他。动作不仅极其的粗暴，还特别的不要脸。周泽楷试探到了他的敏感点之后就只戳着那一个地方。整根全进全出，只要进去了就顶着那个点不放，而且还完全不知道照顾他其他的部分。  
睡醒来的时候叶修的身体还没有被清理，身上原先的吻痕全部变成了实打实的咬痕，比原先的范围还多出了很多。他的双腿间被搞得一塌糊涂，三个人的体液混杂在一起，难闻至极。  
叶修嗅了嗅自己身体，不是熟悉的自己的甜腻的信息素，也不是闻惯了的喻文州的柠檬茶的味道，而是一股陌生刺鼻的酒味。  
好冲啊，跟那个青年一样。叶修想。  
有礼貌的三声敲门过后，一个面容和善的青年探头进来，一脸笑意地看着叶修。  
“叶先生，你醒了？”  
这个问话非常的有趣。先生的前面加了姓，说明对方知道他是叶修。但是用词非常的礼貌，那么对方后台肯定不差，肯定不是什么乌合之众。当然，也有可能是因为对方觉得，派来的人把任务目标上了这种事情太丢人了，所以才对他态度这么好。  
昨天的情况已经摆明了那个人绝对是其他敌对组织派来的，目标是叶修，目的是牵制喻文州。既然知道了昨天晚上的情况，那就证明这个人是那个Alpha的朋友无疑，而且同样也是个极其优秀的Alpha。  
不清楚目前的状况，再多的担心也没什么意义。叶修冲青年点了点头算是回应，“能借用一下浴室吗？”  
“这个……”青年犹豫了。  
叶修挑眉，知道对方不太情愿。但他再怎么随意，也决不会贸然地在别人的地盘上轻举妄动。  
江波涛握着门把手迟疑着。周泽楷有洁癖江波涛这件事情是知道的，但是让一个承受了这么久欢爱、浑身都是伤的Omega还移步去其他的客房洗澡，又有违他的绅士作风，所以江波涛一时也不知道该怎么回答。  
“用。”  
一个声音冷不丁从旁边窜出来，卸下了所有武装只穿着一件简单的黑色T恤的周泽楷显然也是一副刚沐浴完的样子，周泽楷一边用毛巾擦着头发，一边丢下这一句让江波涛近乎是原地炸裂的话就走了。  
一向有洁癖的周泽楷允许一个只认识一天，不、他们都根本算不上认识的人，用他的浴室？而且他没看错的话周泽楷是从客房的浴室出来的？难道是怕吵醒这个Omega睡觉所以特意去客房洗的？  
联想到了某种可能的江波涛耸了耸肩，下楼去看自己煮的粥。这两位快活了一天一夜肯定饿死了，时刻准备着吃食的江波涛把饭菜凉了又热，就怕他们俩起来了没吃的。  
打开紫砂锅的盖子，江波涛舀了一碗粥准备给叶修送上去，还特别贴心地配了点咸菜放在小碟里放上了餐盘，转头却发现周泽楷站在厨房门口看着自己。  
“小周？”江波涛喊了一声，以为对方有什么事找自己。周泽楷摇了摇头，伸出食指指了指江波涛手里的碗。  
“给我。”  
饭都不给别人吃？虽然是任务目标也不用这样吧？担心周泽楷做什么出格的事，江波涛没直接把盘子递过去。毕竟这个人不仅是他的挚友，也是轮回最无情的“战争机器”。  
“？”周泽楷改为向江波涛伸手，想要接手的意思更明显。  
“他是我的Omega。”  
不需要别的Alpha来照顾。

“谁？”  
刚洗完澡坐在床边擦头发的叶修听到敲门声，条件反射地往门口看去。发现来人是周泽楷的时候整个人都菊花一紧，下意识地把旁边的被子扯过来裹在自己身上，把自己赤裸的身体全部盖起来才觉得安全一点，“有事吗？”  
看到对自己如此戒备的叶修，周泽楷不知道为何心里有几分不爽，但是又不知道自己为什么会产生这种情绪。周泽楷想了想昨天对方在喻文州的身上用着骑乘式的时候明明是十分乖巧的，说明他也是会依赖别人的。  
那么自己到底哪里不如喻文州可靠了？  
不知道周泽楷经历了怎么样的心理路程，叶修似乎看到对方头上凭空出现了一对狗耳朵，还耷拉了下来，特委屈的样子。  
好像有一只软乎乎的肉爪不轻不重地碰了下叶修的心脏，撞得叶修的心脏在胸腔里不受控制地猛烈跳动，撞出了深藏在Omega叶内心的母性情怀。  
栽了。  
叶修叹了口气，忍住了来自菊花的不适感觉，上前顺从身体的母性本能，摸了摸对方的脑袋。  
青年感受到叶修指尖传过来的温柔情感，笑弯了眉眼。  
“周泽楷。”  
叶修有一搭没一搭地张口，并不是很想吃粥，指节曲了又平。老烟枪的烟瘾犯了。于是他戳了戳给自己喂粥的周泽楷，“我要抽烟。”  
“不行。”周泽楷坚定地摇头，低头吹着碗里的粥。  
“为什么？”  
“会对宝宝不利。”  
“到底是谁告诉你做一次就会怀孕的？”听到周泽楷的回答，叶修很不给面子地直接笑岔气了，很想把当初教周泽楷生理课的老师揪出来打一顿。  
“不止一次。”周泽楷突然放下要喂叶修的手，一本正经地看着叶修的侧脸说，“我们做了很多次！”  
笨拙的吻又盖了上来。  
叶修长叹一声，感受到对方的舌头像一头暴怒的小狮子一样在自己的嘴里横冲直撞的，他就有点好笑。但是自己唔唔唔地让对方听他说话，双手推拒着的极富有爆发力的肌肉一点动弹的意思都没有，叶修左想右想只有下定决心，狠狠地向对方顶过去，周泽楷果然吃痛地捂着流血的嘴巴，一脸可怜巴巴地看着他，发现叶修根本也没有道歉的意思之后，立马又抓着叶修的肩膀想要来第二轮。  
叶修笑了，不知道为什么自己对这个完全没有一点生理知识的小处男能如此容忍，想必是对方这样激起了他母性吧。  
“接吻不是这样的，小周。”叶修伸手捂住周泽楷的唇，防止对方又袭击上来。  
“我教你。”

形状完美的肌肉纠结在一起，多一分显得可怖，少一分又令人觉得瘦弱，青年的身体仿若最顶级的雕刻师刀下的绝世神作。月光透过窗口洒在青年的身上，常年被衣物包裹、不怎么被暴露在阳光下的皮肤十分白皙，和丰满的肌肉组合在一起却又偏偏不会觉得很怪异。  
如刀刻般冷硬的面容，线条明晰，五官的任何一个部分都非常精致，但现在这幅面容却眉头紧皱，额角有大滴大滴的汗水划落。一双眸子黑白分明，注视着你的时候会让你有一种他只看得到自己的被重视的感觉，但现在这双眸子却只盛得下情欲。此时床上俊美的青年身体隐隐颤动，双腿大张，似乎在极力忍耐着什么。  
但是只要细细观察会发现这种痛苦之中却又包含着无限的欢愉。青年薄唇微张，吐出的是粗重的呼吸，随着青年呼吸起伏的是青年双腿间的头颅。  
实在是太大了——  
叶修在把青年的裤子扒下来的时候就这一个想法。  
不作死就不会死。  
他向青年的方向看去，半撑着身子的小青年却又露出了之前卖萌用的狗耳朵和尾巴，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，目光中的渴望写得很清楚。叶修几乎可以看见对方尾巴摇出的残影。  
看到此情此景，叶修又怎么忍心拒绝？叶修又艰难地把脑袋别回这边，看着眼前粗壮的大家伙，比划了半天，干脆心一横，嘴巴一张，就吞了下去。  
从周泽楷的视角可以看到叶修粉红色的舌头在自己的肉棒旁边若隐若现，这样的景象像有一根羽毛在周泽楷的心上挠了又挠，心痒难耐。而实际上这块灵巧的舌头正勾勒着龟头上沟壑的形状，被主人操纵着舔开了包皮，触碰了一下里面的肉就已经将周泽楷刺激到想要射精的地步。完全不懂技巧、但深深地明白早射就输了的处男，只会跟着直觉走，更加努力地把自己的肉棒送向带给自己的欢愉的高温的口腔。  
兽欲夹杂着破坏欲，让周泽楷只想把身下这人弄坏到无可救药的地步。  
房间里只听得见周泽楷大声的喘息，叶修直快被周泽楷顶得背过气去，所有的呻吟全部都被肉棒堵得一点都不剩，龟头甚至还顶到了叶修的喉咙。叶修不自觉地就想把口里的坏东西给吐出来，但是精虫上脑的小处男当然不会这么简单地放过如此巨大的快感，不顾叶修意愿地一个劲儿死命地往里顶。  
“唔唔唔！”处男果然就是处男，只会自己爽，爽起来了就不在乎别人的感受。叶修一边撑着周泽楷的腿把肉棒往外拔，花了好大劲儿才拔出来，小处男还欲求不满地又想把肉棒给顶进去。  
但是叶修好不容易拔出来才不会让他如愿，把头离远了些，手一巴掌打在肉棒旁边的皮肤上，把小处男刺激得整个人一颤，叶修口里顺势警告道，“我自己来，要不然你就自己解决”。  
“……”  
小处男委屈巴巴地扭动着身子才安分下来，眼睛还不忘亮晶晶地盯着叶修，示意自己已经很乖了，期待着对方的下一步行动。叶修思考了半天才又缓缓地低下头，调整着合适自己口腔的长度。  
自己挑起来的火怎么也得自己灭了。  
灵活的舌头艰难地在被巨物填塞得满满当当的口中舔舐着含着的肉棒，小青年似乎就连自己都很少手淫的肉棒，而且还有一股好闻的味道，听说只有饮食规律、私生活清洁的人才会散发出那样的味道。但现在这样的一个美好的肉体正因为自己的逗弄而变成可爱的姿势，光是想想，叶修都觉得自己的身体燥热了起来，便想着用更多的技巧来让身下的青年露出更多的表情。  
“啊……啊……好舒服……叶修……”  
将肉棒吐出只含着一个龟头，叶修对着马眼一顿狠吸，双手也没闲着转而去揉搓下面的两颗卵蛋，还特别空出两个拇指去轻抚卵蛋下面一些的会阴处轻轻地划着圈儿，不时还用拇指的指甲去掐一下，留下一个可爱的月牙儿形状。上面，双眸还颇有闲情地给周泽楷抛了一个媚眼儿，只把周泽楷刺激得只想把这个不知死活挑逗着自己的Omega弄坏，坏到只认识自己的肉棒就好。  
“哟——”  
隐隐地感受到熟悉的颤动，叶修知道身下的人马上就要来了，赶紧舌头一抬吐出了肉棒，连带着唾液一起拉出了一条银丝，叶修的手指也动了起来，离开了卵蛋处改为了仅仅捏住了周泽楷的尿眼。  
本来要到达的极乐世界硬生生被压下，任谁都受不了的。初尝口交的周泽楷攥紧的双手青筋爆出，皮肤涨得通红，心里只有一个念头：  
“射……让我射……叶修！射！”  
“呵呵。”叶修立起身子满意地欣赏了半天小处男的隐忍着情欲无法发泄的漂亮表情，适时地提出自己的条件，“下次我说停的时候你停不停？”。  
“不！”虽然已经濒临失去理智的边缘，但是坚挺的小青年为了坚守自己的福利底线，仍旧回答得特别干脆。  
“嗯？”叶修的这一声“嗯”带着无尽挑逗的上扬尾音，直接把周泽楷推下了理智的悬崖，叶修还偏偏非常恶意地一边笑着一边对着手边的尿眼吹了一口气，腹黑得十足十，像个小狐狸。  
“我没听见。”  
周泽楷一个小处男，哪里敌得过叶修这种床上老手？挣扎了几下，叶修偏偏就是知道哪里是敏感点，一会儿舔舔马眼中挤出的几滴精水，一会儿在两颗卵蛋之间的部位轻轻地用指甲滑过。明明房间里的冷气开得很足，周泽楷全身上下却跟蒸了桑拿似的大汗淋漓，最后只能悻悻地选择投降。  
“我……答应你！”  
得到了满意的回答，叶修笑得愈发的开心，“乖孩子。”但是仍旧没有放开，直到他确认自己看够了周泽楷隐忍的诱人模样才松了手。  
“咻——”  
伴随着叶修的一声口哨，蓄积已久的精液喷出老高，狠狠发泄过后的周泽楷侧着身大口喘气，反观叶修，则只是有一些气息不稳，甚至可以说没怎么动情。明显对比出了老手和小处男的区别，叶修还玩心大起地掬起一把精液准备往周泽楷的后穴里面灌，还一边感慨着“果然是小处男，这才几分钟就射了？”。  
早射是任何一个Alpha都不能忍的话题，而且周泽楷怎么可能让他得逞？  
手一扯，一个翻身，两个人的姿势立马调了个个儿。  
周泽楷将小处男没有经验的特点发挥到了极致，表现就在他直接把自己刚才射出来的精液在自己的肉棒上抹了一把，随手在叶修的后穴里糊了糊，就直接捅入。“痛……痛死了！出去！出去！”  
“我不！”  
小处男执着的这一点也发挥得非常到位，非常执着而又不听劝告地想要自己学会让身下的人舒服，但是现实往往适得其反。  
叶修整个人疼得一个劲儿地把周泽楷的肉棒往外挤，内壁剧烈收缩地同时更加增多了肉壁与肉棒之间的摩擦，这偏偏加重了小处男的快感，于是周泽楷更加将肉棒用力地往里面顶，完全能理解的叶修整个人都哭笑不得，只有更努力地分泌出体液来给两人之间进行润滑。  
Omega先天的身体优势终究是占了上风，分泌的体液很快地多到流出后穴之外，完美地得到润滑的小处男非常开心地进行着一直想着的大刀阔斧地操干，之前任人揉搓的卵蛋直砸在叶修的屁股上，肉与肉的碰撞发出啪啪啪的响亮声音，这场性爱，两个人都非常的爽。  
现在这个人清醒着。周泽楷意识到。  
现在脑内清醒的他正干着的是清醒着的叶修，而不是昨天晚上仍旧处在生理做爱的本能的叶修，自己也不是被信息素迷得七荤八素的周泽楷。  
这不是一个Alpha一个Omega之间的做爱，而是周泽楷和叶修在做爱。  
这一点意识到让周泽楷整个人更加地兴奋，在感觉到自己的肉棒触到一个位置的时候身下的Omega声音高了几个调的吟哦，内壁收缩地也更加剧烈，周泽楷甚至一瞬间就想交代出来，但是他忍住了强烈的射意。  
昨天的性爱就是两只妖精打架，两个人都完全没印象，以至于此时周泽楷才终于找到了身下这个Omega的兴奋点。况且刚才身下的人还嘲笑他早射，现在一定要干得他说不出话来。  
于是我们的周·小处男·泽楷，非常努力地对着那个叶修的敏感点冲刺，不断地被戳着敏感点的叶修也全身都处于敏感状态，被随便一碰都舒服得不行，叫得更加地厉害，只余下对征服了自己身体的、身后这只Alpha任予任求的本能。

酒味和甜腻的信息素的味道交合，竟然一点都没有排斥，发泄过后的两个人交叠在一起温存。  
身下的这个人是自己的，此刻的周泽楷非常清醒地认识到这一点。  
就算不是自己的，自己也要让他变成自己的，一定！  
“叶修，生个孩子。”  
温存之意顿无。  
“嗯？”男人似乎在想别的事情，没听清楚他的话，“你在说什么？”  
一想到明明此时此刻自己躺在对方的身边，对方的身体里塞满了自己的精液，对方却还有心思去想别的，周泽楷就觉得自己巴不得想把对方摁着再干个十次八次。  
“一次不够就做很多次！”  
“我想要我们的孩子！”  
周泽楷的灼热还停留在叶修的体内，食髓知味的他无度地向对方进行着索求，榨取着对方的每一寸美好。  
“……留下来。”  
好容易才摆脱青年的吻的叶修还没喘口气就听到这句话，然后青年的唇又不依不饶地凑了上来，根本不想让他休息。  
叶修抬头望着天花板看了半晌，艰难却又不容拒绝地把自己的手从青年的桎梏中抽出，从旁边拿了一个枕头塞在了自己脖子后面，这让他好看清楚青年的表情。面前的小年轻拥有着大多数人都会嫉妒、疯狂的脸，造物主仿佛格外偏爱周泽楷一样，面上的任何一处细节都挑不出毛病，叶修从青年饱满的额头，看到青年映着自己模样的双眸，再到青年硬挺的鼻梁，最后是那张形状美好到想要亲吻一下的唇。视线再挪移，颇为好笑地看着周泽楷严肃的脸和完全暴露了年轻的Alpha内心的红耳朵，叶修心里只想笑。  
这孩子太有趣了吧？而且——  
“即使做了很多次我也不会怀你的孩子。”  
本来还在害羞的青年突然愣住了。  
沉默。  
那双本来盛满温柔感情的双眸一瞬间就凌厉了起来，射出的冰渣能直接让人感受到入骨的寒冷，周泽楷的双手不受控制地攀上了身下人的肩膀，整个人分开腿跪坐在身下人的身上，手上不自觉地加力，力道之大让周泽楷都可以听见叶修骨头承受不住的咔吧咔吧声。  
大部分人面对这种情况都会害怕，可是眼前的人不会。  
意识到身下的人说了什么，周泽楷心脏被一只大手狠狠地攥住几乎连呼吸都困难，大口地呼吸了几下那种疼痛感反而加剧。语气中含着怒火和不解，更多的确是一种恐惧：  
“什……么……意……思？”  
周泽楷几乎是明知故问，所以对方也笑了。  
“字面意思。”  
叶修嘴角含着轻笑，嘴里吐出的话语却残忍万分，轻描淡写地在周泽楷本来无人可触碰的柔软内心上毫不留情地划了几刀。  
“因为我一点都不想有你的孩子——”  
“就算怀上了我也会去打掉。”  
“打不掉的话，那我带着孩子就一起死好了。”  
继续沉默。  
面前的青年低着头，直到刚才还亮晶晶的眸子此刻黯淡了下来。同样冷下来的，还有青年的面容。轮回第一手的杀气展露无疑，叶修有一瞬间以为面前的人会杀了自己，对方的手甚至都威胁性地从肩膀攀上了叶修的脖颈间。  
但周泽楷没有。  
喉结翻滚。饶是硬骨如叶修，在这真正在黑暗世界自己杀出一条血路生存下来的青年面前，那种无数次被鲜血、恶意、欲望沉淀过后的气势，也败下阵来。  
完全不敢开口，感觉自己只要再说出什么话气氛会恶劣到威胁他的生命。但是有一句话如鲠在喉，叶修不吐不快。  
人这辈子，总有那么一些原则，就算是死也要坚持。  
——  
“我叶修，绝对绝对，不会，给你，周泽楷，生孩子的。”  
如果可以他叶修这一辈子都不想和这些在黑暗中的人扯上关系，生孩子就更不可能了。  
死都不要。

这次是真的会被做死在床上吧？  
叶修呼呼地喘着气，身上的青年无度地向自己索取着，之前产生的些许爱意荡然无存，两个人之间只剩下了毫无爱的性。  
插入，拔出来，再插入。  
如此反复。  
叶修每次醒来的时候身上仍旧是一片狼藉，根本没有被清理过，身边的床却是温热的，他笑了一下，自己睡姿到底是有多差？到处都滚来滚去。  
他庆幸周泽楷没有对他进行永久标记，但是心里又有一块地方隐隐觉得被标记也不错，说不定喻文州就这样对他丧失了兴趣，他就再也不用被自己不爱的人索求本已所剩无几的喜欢和爱了。  
况且，他这辈子多半也没办法被那个人标记了，那么他也不会让别人标记自己。当时的叶修是这么想的。  
但是人这一辈子，需要妥协的事情，还有很多很多。  
在叶修发表了那样的言论之后周泽楷一看到他就抓着他操，不分时间不分地点，每次都不带套还内射，最后都灌得叶修满肚子精液，疲软到性器再也射不出一丁点儿精液，周泽楷似乎非常认真地想要叶修怀上自己的宝宝。  
周泽楷坐在床边看着被自己做晕过去的青年手指从青年的眉心开始往下划。  
这双眼睛不曾清晰地倒影过自己的模样。  
这张嘴巴不曾真心地呼唤过自己的名字。  
这纤细的脖颈他咬过，身下的人会发出脆弱的呻吟并把它弯成天鹅般优美的弧度。  
这可爱的耳朵他亲吻过，身下的人就会发出色气的呻吟求他放过他。  
最后指尖停留在身下人的肚子上，他一遍又一遍地划过，指尖在那和他完全不一样的白花花的软肉上留恋，他每次和叶修做爱之后都在重复做这件事情，不知厌倦。  
这个人明明脆弱得他一只手就能掐死，可里面为什么住着一颗那么坚韧的灵魂呢？  
为什么不能和他妥协一下呢？

『即使做了很多次我也不会怀你的孩子。』

“为什么不能怀我的孩子呢？”  
周泽楷喃喃地念着，不知道一直闭着眼睛的人睁开了眼睛又闭上。  
身为轮回首席杀手的周泽楷自从记事开始已经在接触着各种各样的杀人方法。这条别无选择的血路，除了冰冷的刀刃和温热的鲜血，他再也没有感受过其他的温度。  
喜欢是什么？爱是什么？周泽楷不知道。  
他对这些的理解都仅仅停留在自己隐隐抽痛的心上。

少见的周泽楷不在的日子，叶修揉了揉痛到死的额头。  
昨天那孩子给自己灌了酒，后来又是让自己用口用后穴温酒的，最后直接把一瓶子的酒用自己的锁骨处往下浇，直接舔舐着自己身上残留的酒液，整个夜晚都迷乱不堪。叶修身上浑身上下都是和周泽楷身上同款的酒气，刺鼻至极，叶修抬起胳膊闻了一下就赶紧去厕所把自己收拾了一番，但是无论怎么清洗酒味都在，虽然已经冲淡了很多了，叶修终于泡到自己能够接受了才满意地起身。  
衣服自从那一晚之后是没有提供的，估计是方便周泽楷可以随时来操他，叶修也不是很在意，他之前在家里也习惯性地裸着，要不是出门其实根本不想穿衣服。不是有暴露癖，实在是太懒了。  
但是考虑到周泽楷是和人一起合住的，江波涛还是时不时会在自己眼前晃一晃，叶修想了半天还是从周泽楷的衣柜里拿了一床新的毯子出来给自己披上，免得自己穿衣服忘了脱又惹得那个小祖宗不高兴。  
推开门下楼，赤着脚走在舒服的羊毛地毯上，叶修也并不觉得冷，不过这个家里什么时候多了这么多地毯的来着？他记得他刚来的时候地上并没有铺的。  
并没有考虑很多，叶修的感官完全被饥饿感充斥了，注意力都集中在怎么填饱肚子这件事情。叶修包着从周泽楷衣柜里搜刮来的毯子，抱着自己的肚子准备去厨房找点吃的，但还没进厨房，一阵香味已经窜入他的鼻子里。  
叶修的第一反应并不是开开心心地就往厨房跑，而是——  
厨房里的人是谁？  
一想到要是那个小祖宗在的话自己估计又要被拆吃入腹叶修就有一点胃疼，毕竟他可是从昨天晚上到现在一点都没吃的人。如果自己都处于饥肠辘辘的状态还要喂那个小祖宗的话，叶修一定会把几分钟前饿得下楼找吃的自己给打一顿。  
叫你丫不能忍一忍，好好睡觉不行么！  
不知道现在跑还来不来得及，但是说不定是其他的人呢？厨房里油锅炸起的声音很大，应该没有注意到他吧？思及至此，叶修踮着脚，偷偷地把厨房的门开了一条缝，眯眼往里面瞧。叶修的眼睛还没适应厨房里的油烟，一个爽朗的笑声就传进了他的耳朵里，“叶先生就别偷偷摸摸地看着了，是我。”  
“小江啊。”  
得知不是周泽楷的叶修不由得松了一口气，毕竟他没想清楚怎么在清醒的时候面对那个孩子，不如说这样的结果还真让他松了一口气。只用面对情欲的话，要操干多少次他都可以奉陪，他在喻文州那里已经锻炼出了不错的忍耐力。但是要面对那孩子的感情，他还是真的不知道该怎么办。  
接受是不可能，直接地拒绝那孩子又是这副表现，他真的不会处理这种事情，唯一想到的办法只有避开。  
“前辈知道是我之后这么放松吗？”  
作为谈判手的江波涛天生给人一种亲和力，虽然这种亲和力不知道在黑道的谈判场上是好是坏，但是江波涛的工作做得从来都不差就是了。  
可是江波涛的这一点在叶修的身上并没有太明显的表现，接过江波涛递来的饭叶修也只是微微颔首道了声谢，没有太多别的表现。  
不过，这次他可不想扮演一个好角色。  
“唔？”叶修的下巴以不容拒绝的力道被人掰了过去，不熟悉的唇瓣就凑了上来，但是是非常礼貌的轻触即止，如果忽略对方最后在叶修的嘴巴上多舔了一下的话。  
“我的吻技和床上技巧都不差的哦~叶先生。”江波涛似乎一点也没觉得自己做了很失礼的事情，手非常自然地搭在了叶修的肩膀上说着邀请的话，“要不要考虑下我？我会比小周更适合你。”  
“嗯？”  
似乎是极不情愿地才从鼻腔里发出一点声音搭理对方，叶修勉强咽下去了一口牛肉才抬头看向江波涛，一点也没受到刚才江波涛亲吻的影响，“你说啥？”  
为什么这个人一点感觉都没有？还是因为城府太深？  
拿捏不定主意的江波涛决定继续进行试探，不厌其烦地重复了一遍，“叶先生要不要考虑一下我？”  
“我说小江，你和小周是朋友吧。”听清了的叶修这次是真的没有兴趣了，直接去夹自己喜欢吃的酱香牛肉，“我对你没兴趣。”  
“哦？”江波涛眉毛一挑，故意忽略了前一个问句，转而去挖掘自己想要知道的部分，“那叶先生，你对小周有兴趣？”  
江波涛问得极为意味深长，常年活跃在轮回的谈判桌上见惯了大世面的轮回首席谈判手的话，就连喻文州这种分量的人物都需要仔细斟酌一番对方有没有下套。  
但是这次，谈判的另一方却完全不受影响地直截了当地给出了自己的回答。  
“没兴趣。”  
江波涛面对这样直接地钻进自己套子里的人反而犹豫了。  
叶修是看穿了自己的想法还是真的不在意？但是转念一想这也不就是自己想要的发展么？同时也拥有赌博精神的江波涛干脆打出了直球。  
“既然你对小周不感兴趣，那你为什么还和小周做？”  
“最开始是因为发情期，后来是因为他缠着我做，我也没有办法。”叶修面对江波涛这样可以称得上是带有侮辱性质的问题，回答起来也没有一丝迟疑。  
“那你为什么不拒绝？”  
“我能拒绝吗？”  
江波涛沉默了。  
叶修句句都是无力反驳的大实话，江波涛突然觉得自己所有的技巧都用在这个人身上实在是太过于无聊，因为这个男人从一开始根本就没想骗自己。  
只有谎话才有空子可钻，真话是没有办法的。  
江波涛忽地有些明白了无往不利的喻文州、各方面资质都远超一般人的周泽楷，甚至传言中是叶修未婚夫的韩文清都为何如此地为这个在他眼里根本毫无亮点的男人着迷。  
这个男人是如此真实地活在这个世界上——  
不喜欢的东西就拒绝，拒绝不了就接受，但是他内心肯定是拒绝的。所以如果当他的口中吐出对自己的爱语的话，可能会生出一种觉得整个世界都是自己的幸福感觉了吧。  
毒。  
江波涛蓦地生出这样一种想法。  
叶修是一种毒，中毒者们都无知无觉，等发现的时候，毒已入髓，已经离不开这个人了。  
太可怕了。江波涛深深地在内心感慨着。  
这个人绝对不能留在周泽楷身边。  
不管是为了轮回，还是为了周泽楷，都绝对不能。

“小周，你喜欢叶修？”  
江波涛坐在沙发上，双手交叉放在两腿间，驮着身子看着坐在另一边沙发上的周泽楷。这是挚友和人谈话时的习惯动作，周泽楷知道，所以他也不免坐正了身子来表达自己的态度。  
“他是我的Omega。”  
“所以是，喜欢？”不是想要的回答，江波涛继续缩小答案的范围。  
“喜欢是什么？”  
周泽楷不知道。  
从记事开始就在轮回的杀手组织里训练，十六岁被挑出来担当首席杀手的职位至今，双手沾满鲜血的周泽楷走上的是一条罪与罚的不归路。这样的经历和身份也注定让他和喜欢或者爱这种字眼无缘，也难怪周泽楷活了二十几载不知喜欢为何物。  
即使江波涛期望自己的挚友也有完整的七情六欲，希望他学着去爱人，有着更多的表情，但作为轮回一份子他不得不承认一件事——  
轮回的首席杀手不需要弱点。

『即使做了很多次我也不会怀你的孩子。』  
『因为我一点都不想有你的孩子啊。』  
『就算怀上了我也会去打掉。』

而且能说出这种话的，想必只有恨透了这个黑暗世界的人吧。  
更何况喻文州有这么个大宝贝是黑暗世界公开的秘密，但是从来没有人敢动，或者说，动过的人都死了。  
不论是谈判交涉还是武装火拼，各种交锋都处理地游刃有余的蓝雨第一人喻文州，偏偏在遇到关于自家大宝贝的事情的时候，像个失去理智的疯子。不管是曾经的叶家，还是凭借着霸图苟延残喘的韩家，只要对叶修出过手的都没有什么好下场。周泽楷这次在人家Omega发情期亲热的时候将人夺走，不仅把人暂时标记了还喜欢上了人家的Omega。虽然从轮回本部那边没有听到什么动静，但是江波涛每天都在替挚友和自己的组织提心吊胆。  
“喜欢就是两个人要一点点了解对方达到心意相通的地步。”江波涛思考着解释道。  
周泽楷皱了皱眉，显然觉得这很麻烦，“我想要孩子。”  
“只有他喜欢上了你了，他才会给你生孩子啊。”很熟练地在周泽楷简短的话上补出原主想要表达的准确含义，江波涛循循善诱，“Omega都喜欢甜食，明天就是采购的日子，不如你们一起去镇上新开的冰淇淋店吧。”  
麻烦这种东西，还是还给有能力解决的人比较好。

叶修一脸懵逼地看着昨天还压在自己身上不停榨取着自己精力的人正扛着一麻袋的菜放进了车后座，实在是忍不住吐槽的心情：  
“你为什么要买这么多菜？”

事情还要从今天早上说起。  
叶修第一次醒来发现自己身上居然是被清理干净的，还换了一套新的衣服。仔细一看，叶修发现自己根本就不在周泽楷的那一间房间，房间内的家具都还没有被拆开，盖上了一层防尘布，也许是有什么人偶尔会过来住？叶修打量了一圈注意力就没放在家具上面了。扯了扯自己身上穿戴整齐的衣物，叶修甚至还把自己掐了一把。  
有点疼。  
确定不是自己的幻觉，叶修又重新躺回床上思考，此时要是能点上一根烟就完美了。是周泽楷在那天晚上之后就把他的烟给没收走了，这次也根本没有“识趣”地在叶修的兜儿里放上几根。至于这个给自己换衣服的人非常自然地认定成了周泽楷，叶修自己也没意识到。  
自己这算是，失宠了？  
叶修咂了一下嘴，不知道为什么心里有些苦涩的味道，但很快就被他压下去了。  
不过这样也好，不然叶修还真不知道该怎么面对周泽楷。  
情这种事情太复杂了，更何况周泽楷还是因为喻文州的原因才抓他过来的。光这一层出于这一层的考虑，叶修对周泽楷的戒心就不会少，虽然对方对他没有表现出来什么明显的敌意，甚至还有点喜欢他。至于周泽楷想让他生自己的孩子是出于ABO世界的交配本能还是其他的一些什么原因，叶修根本不想考虑也没心思去考虑。  
他连一个自由人的身份都没有，拿什么去回应？怕是多看一眼就要被喻文州杀掉一个吧？有些事情不是他自作多情，而是喻文州真的那么干过。  
叶修也真的不想再牵扯更多的人进来了，他没有那么多的同情心去同情别人，但是别人因为他而出事的话那种负罪感是怎么也抹不去的。  
不想继续思考下去——  
叶修拍了拍枕头，正舒舒服服地打算睡一觉，一阵急促的脚步声突然由远及近地传来。叶修本来没怎么放在心上，可是突然门就被“啪”的一声打开了，一个人便走了进来。  
周泽楷。  
面容冷峻的男人神色正常，没有像之前一样看见叶修就扑上来，但叶修还是反射性地菊花一夹，招呼着旁边的被子往自己身上裹。  
“走。”却没有想到男人开口的是这样一个动作指令，叶修有点懵，加上刚睡醒没多久的缘故显得有些蠢萌。周泽楷似乎特别享受叶修这样的表情，嘴角上扬了一下，直接把叶修打横抱抱起。  
“诶诶诶小周？我们去哪？”  
周泽楷一言不发地开了很久的车把叶修带到了镇上。他们估计之前是窝在某个野外的别墅里面，路感觉都是他们自己推出来的，路面凹凸不平，路线怎么蜿蜒曲折怎么来。路旁边都是被利落的刀法砍得整整齐齐的木桩子和四处生长的杂草，而且和车轮挨得极近，几乎没有什么缝隙，周泽楷却开得四平八稳没有一丁点儿障碍。  
杀手真是辛苦啊。叶修不禁感叹道。顺带在心里唾弃了一下什么都不会的自己，不过在认路方面意外地很不错？  
说不定下一次可以让小周教一下自己啊？叶修忽然想到，头歪到一边去看周泽楷的侧脸，欲言又止，周泽楷感受到叶修的视线，非常配合地转了过来，黑白分明的眸子里映着叶修的模样有着疑惑的味道，纯情得让叶修想上去亲一口。  
不过要是演变成了车震就不好了。叶修下意识地屁股蛋子一夹，猛地把头转到一边，侧过来的耳朵特别红。  
不明所以的周泽楷看到叶修这副样子，联想到两个人此情此景，突然就明白了叶修在想什么，俊俏的面上扬起一抹色气的坏笑。  
叶修好可爱……  
“熊孩子不要偷亲我！”

“小伙子，这个十块钱一斤，一共五十二块一毛。”  
“嗯。”带着鸭舌帽的周泽楷把钱递过去，不经意让卖菜的大妈看到了自己的脸，大妈捂着泛红的脸说，“哎呀，看你买这么多就送你好啦。”  
“？？？”周泽楷头上的呆毛抖了抖，乖巧地“嗯”了一声，继续走向下一家菜摊，指了一下自己需要的菜。  
“这个。”  
“送你啦送你啦，哎哟小伙子真帅，还需不需要一些番茄，美容养颜的哦~”  
“小伙子真乖啊，给家里买菜需不需要豌豆？”旁边摊子的阿姨也凑过来热情地问道。  
“我们家的土豆最新鲜啦~小伙子捎上一点！”对面的大妈也喊道。  
“这是我们家的……”  
“来一点这个嘛~”  
……  
叶修无语凝咽，第一在现实中知道脸长得好有这么大优势。  
“就这样了。”并不是很想谈这种事情，用简短的话轻描淡写地解释完情况之后，周泽楷关上后备箱锁上车，牵起目瞪口呆的叶修的手往另一条街道走。  
乐得不用挨操，战五渣的叶修也就随周泽楷去了，很识趣地没有问去哪里。周泽楷觉得，难得叶修这么乖还有活力地和他在一起，心情也非常的愉悦。周泽楷本来就帅，笑起来更是非常带有亲和力，完全看不出来是个手上沾了无数条人命的轮回第一杀手，一路上吸引了各种性别的人回头，优秀的Alpha无论在什么地方都是极受人欢迎的。  
但是身处目光中央的周泽楷却似乎一点都没有感受到其他人的目光，若无旁人地拉着叶修到了镇子上新开的一家、也是唯一的一家冰淇淋店。  
整个店布置得非常可爱，鹅黄色的壁纸为主色调，墙壁上挂有各种各样店内产品的照片，还有专门一面的墙给情侣门留言用。店内的椅子以高脚凳和小沙发为主，桌面上都贴有卡通版的冰淇淋卡贴。  
刚布置好没多久的店面里还没多少人，叶修和周泽楷两人一进店铺，店员就凑到了靠近门口的前台来，笑眯眯地问道：“两位请随便坐，需要点点什么？我们店的新品很好吃哦~情侣还有优惠呢~”  
“我们……”叶修刚想解释，周泽楷却一反常态地抢在他之前冲着店员说了一个“嗯”，似乎怕被拒绝似的又用那种亮晶晶的目光看向叶修，“你要什么？”  
平时话怎么没这么多？  
不知道周泽楷在打什么算盘的叶修瞥了周泽楷一眼，感觉对方情绪挺高，不想破坏两个人之间刚刚营造的好氛围，叶修也就随他去了，Omega嗜甜的本能让他不想再多注意别的。  
“服务员，那我要这个。”叶修点了菜单上标了一个“店长推荐”记号的草莓巧克力味的芭菲。  
“那我也要这个。”周泽楷很快地跟上。  
“好的，请稍等。”店员收完钱，移身去做甜品。叶修疑惑地看向周泽楷，问道，“没看出来你也喜欢甜食？”口味还这么Omega？  
周泽楷不出叶修所料地摇了摇头，叶修的“我就说嘛”还没说完，周泽楷很快又追上一句：  
“你喜欢的东西，我都愿意尝试。”  
这样可能就能更了解你一些了。

“两位，你们点的冰淇淋好了。”  
完全不知道目前处于什么样的修罗场的店员将做好的冰淇淋端了过来，但是送完餐后并没有直接回到柜台里面，而是拿出了之前准备好的拍立得，笑容让叶修怎么看怎么觉得狡猾。  
“两位都这么帅气，又是比较少见的同性AO情侣，可以帮我们拍张照片做宣传吗？”  
“可我们……”叶修开口还没说完，周泽楷的“可以”就抢了话柄，而且本人还非常行动派地直接拿勺子从自己的芭菲的顶端挖了特别大一勺递到叶修的嘴边，说道，“叶修，吃。”  
叶修本意是拒绝的，可是看到周泽楷这么坚持，心里的那股子母性又上来了。可是左右看着周泽楷这么大一勺又忍俊不禁，“小周这么多我一口吃不完啊。”  
周泽楷比划了一下叶修的嘴和那一勺冰淇淋，坚定地摇摇头没有减少分量，“我的比这个大，你吃得下去。”  
？？？  
这小流氓还开黄腔能不能好了？  
被调戏的叶修表示很绝望。  
店员碍于身份不好意思笑出声，憋得很辛苦，拿着拍立得的手都在抖，没直接甩出去。叶修害羞得捂着嘴转到一边咳嗽，瞪了周泽楷一眼。周泽楷却不知道为什么看出了几分欲迎还拒，只好无奈地一口吃掉了一大部分，才又把剩下的伸到叶修的嘴边，“吃。”  
叶修这次才一口吃掉了，为了配合店员拍照还含着勺子停了一两秒。  
“非常感谢两位~下次来可以免单哦~”  
“嗯。”心情愉悦的周泽楷连回应都很迅速。叶修没有说话，不过心里觉得自己是没有什么机会再来了。  
“那顺便两位再在旁边签个名字吧，祝两位99哦~”叶修觉得服务员有一些“得寸进尺”。  
“嗯。”但是周泽楷却意外地配合，从善如流地接过店员递过来的黑笔，签上了自己的名字的首拼，然后又把笔和照片递给叶修，两只眼睛亮晶晶的。  
久违的耳朵又竖起来了，小爪子不轻不重地在叶修的心上挠了一下。喉结上下滑动了一下，叶修对这样软萌的周泽楷实在无力拒绝。  
这样的事情到底有什么意义呢？叶修带着自嘲意味地笑了几声，还是在周泽楷名字的首拼下面也签上了自己的名字的首拼。  
周泽楷拿过照片，看了叶修签字的地方非常不满意，两行字母似乎是永远也无法相交的两条平行线，这可不是他想要的。  
思考片刻，周泽楷在两人的名字的首拼字母的空档画了一个爱心，看到两行平行线终于有了一个交点，周泽楷才满意地微笑着把照片递给了店员，直把店员电得拍立得差点都摔在地上。

服务员走了之后气氛又开始尴尬了。  
叶修一个人埋头吃自己的芭菲，周泽楷则一直盯着叶修埋头时候露给自己的发旋，不时还拿指头戳戳。周泽楷觉得叶修的发旋很可爱，抬头时候无奈地看着自己的叶修的脸也很可爱。  
吃完了，两人坐了一会儿，叶修和周泽楷才起身，刚准备迈步的时候叶修的手就被一只大手给抓住了。  
用指头尖儿想都知道是周泽楷，看在好吃的冰淇淋的份上叶修没有计较，叶修也就没管。  
但是两人牵着手走在一起的样子落在其他人的眼中自然又是另一番情景——  
“叶修。”

你有害怕的人或者东西吗？  
叶修有。

在没有那个男人存在的世界里生活了一个星期，再听到那个男人的声音的时候叶修的第一反应就是跑。  
无止境的监禁，两点一线的无聊生活，被销毁的过去，消失了的亲人，被强行激发Omega初潮时候的临时标记，和青梅竹马的恋人分手……男人带给他叶修的只有噩梦和糟糕透顶的回忆。  
但是抓着叶修的手的人显然很不理解叶修的举动，周泽楷扯住了叶修和他交握的那只手，不让叶修离开。  
“叶修，你害怕我吗？”  
却没想到是对方先开了口。  
男人熟悉的低沉富有磁性的声音由远及近，叶修知道男人在一步一步向自己靠近。失去了最佳的逃跑机会，况且不管逃多少次都会被这个男人抓回来，逃跑和不逃跑区别又有多大呢？叶修忽地有了勇气，别过去的脸面重新向了喻文州，他勾了勾唇角，笑容嘲讽。  
“怎么会呢。”  
不，不应该说是害怕——  
“是恨。”  
是那种只要有任何器具出现在自己面前都要手刃对方，只要有任何机会都要抓紧逃离有这个人存在的地方，因为和这个人在一起、甚至呼吸同一立方米的空气让叶修难受得五脏六腑都在疼痛。  
喻文州也在笑，在夏日的阳光下，无一丝阴霾。  
男人的嘴唇轻碰，发出一声无人理解的喟叹。  
“那真是，太好了。”

“把这两个人分开。”  
变脸比翻书还快，描述得不止是女人，还有喻文州。以最快速度的掌握黑暗世界的动向，了解如何攫取最大的利益是黑暗世界永恒的议题之一。站在黑暗世界的金字塔顶端的喻文州深谙此理。  
言辞放缓不是因为怕了，耽误一刻绝不是浪费，唯有利益是至高的真理，喻文州将会贯彻到底。  
而喻文州这辈子最想占有的利益，就是叶修。

“谢谢你救了我。”  
即使是套上叶修廉价的家居服，被用难看的手法包扎过伤口，躺在床上的青年双手交握放在被子上，仍旧透露出一股子平常人无法比拟的贵气。  
“我叫喻文州，可以有幸知道你的名字吗？”  
“我叫叶修，喻哥哥你真好看。”  
还好有包扎的绷带，以至于让喻文州握紧的双手没有被叶修看到，但是取而代之的，是染红了纱布的血，喻文州却好像感受不到疼痛一般，因为有更令他愉悦的事情发生了。

当时就决定不放手了——  
认识对方，是喻文州一辈子最大的幸事。

也是叶修这辈子最大的悲哀。  
紧握的双手被突然出现的黑衣人妄图强行掰开。因为知道叶修的身份，所有人都不敢动他。所以相对应地，他们都在使劲儿地扯周泽楷。  
轮回首席杀手的名号可不是空穴来风，倔脾气的周泽楷和叶修交握的手抓得更紧，任凭别人怎么扯都不松开，左脚踢开冲在最前面妄图欺上自己身的人，右脚就向叶修靠近的人踹了过去。周泽楷踢得又准又狠，两脚下去只把对方踢得短时间没有办法站起身来，剩余的就用身体的其他部位去挡掉想要扯开自己和叶修的人。  
人数不多，很快就解决了，周泽楷心里还颇有点小得意，他倒是要看看喻文州还有什么法子能从他的身边抢人。  
忽地，杀手敏锐的耳朵却捕捉到一声低低的吸气声。  
他就放手了。  
抓住空隙的黑衣人瞬间在两人之间筑成了一道人墙，叶修被推开也浑然不觉，只站在人墙外看着离自己越来越远的周泽楷。周泽楷则在人墙的缝隙间疯狂地寻找叶修的脸，试图将叶修重新纳入自己的掌控范围之内。但是喻文州岂会让他如愿？拳脚不断地被施加周泽楷的各个部位，面部，腹部，腿部……周泽楷的任何一个动作都承受着击打。  
之前周泽楷挨几下还不反抗，直到后面动的人多了起来，叶修的身影越来越难寻，他的情绪也开始暴躁起来，开始和黑衣人对打，光速般撂倒了几个之后，却只有更多的人堵在他的视线内。  
“叶修！”周泽楷无奈，只有开口喊叶修，希望对方回应一下自己，一种从灵魂深处蔓延出来的恐惧感袭击了周泽楷的心灵——  
叶修为什么不回应自己？  
但是叶修像是没有听到一样，只是站在外面漠然地看着这一切，像一尊石像一样，没有阻止亦没有走开，周泽楷一声声声嘶力竭地叫着，他也只是看着。  
周泽楷很执着，却又像是不可置信。不知道叶修在哪里，不知道叶修是什么想法，叶修一直和自己挨得很近，自己却从来不知道叶修在想什么，叶修想要什么。周泽楷从来都是用自己的方式在对叶修传达着他自己也不是很明白的心情。

『喜欢就是两个人要一点点了解对方达到心意相通的地步。』

喻文州步履悠闲地走到叶修的身边，与叶修并肩而立。黑衣人对周泽楷的攻击还在继续，空气中只听得见肉体撞击的声音。  
良久，叶修忽地开口。  
“他还只是个孩子。”  
“既然是孩子，犯下这种错就更应该先教育。”喻文州把玩着象征自己在蓝雨身份的戒指，话说的语调漫不经心，其中内涵却极为丰富。  
“以免，下次再犯。”喻文州的目光移向人群堆里的周泽楷，由温和一寸一寸变得犀利。  
……  
“我跟你回去，让你的人离开那个孩子。”叶修的视线仍旧停在黑衣人那边，没有看向喻文州，“不，你还要确保他好好的。”  
“可以。”喻文州勾了勾唇角，回答得很快，微风撩起他额前的发。  
“这么好谈条件？”叶修不屑地嗤笑了一声。  
“对你，我一直很好谈条件。”喻文州轻笑，抬头看向叶修的侧脸，线条柔软，却仍旧是他爱的那般坚韧模样。  
所以这次也一样。  
“好。”叶修深吸了一口气，终于转过身去没有再看那边一眼，周泽楷也没有再叫他一声。  
“你先跟司机回去吧，我一会儿回去。”  
叶修准备离开的脚步又停下，死死地盯着喻文州的背影，似乎很不解喻文州的举动，“你——”  
“放心，”喻文州回过头去对上叶修的眸子，虽然那里盛满了对他的不信任和恨意，“他会好·好·的。”  
“喻文州你不要骗我！”叶修忽地脱口而出。  
“我从不骗你。”  
没有实力的人从来就没有讲条件的份儿，叶修盯了喻文州的背影很久，发现除了让自己走得更快一点没有别的办法。  
周泽楷的目光透过人墙的缝隙牢牢锁住叶修的背影，他想去追，但是越来越多的黑衣人不怕死地挡在他的面前，对他进行围攻。  
两拳难敌四手，他最终被撂倒在地，通过腿间的间隙看着叶修毫无留恋地走远。  
“……不要走。”已经嘶哑的喉咙只能发出微不可察的气音。  
我喜欢你啊，叶修。

“喻先生，叶先生哭了。”  
喻文州面不改色地点点头，“我知道了”，然后挂了电话。  
“把周泽楷往死里打。”

“啊啊啊啊……”  
“马上就要进去了，再坚持一下。”  
叶修的脸上染着Omega进入生理的做爱姿态而泛起的嫣红，身体似乎在忍受着极大的痛苦一般地蜷缩着，而反观喻文州，却是气定神闲地趴在叶修的后穴处。  
晶莹剔透的冰块儿在月光的照射下闪烁着夺目的光，喻文州专心致志地将引领着叶修快感的“开关”，一点点地，温柔却又不容拒绝地，推进了叶修的后穴。  
人体的恒温在三十七度左右，而被塞入人体的冰块却是零度。  
当零度的冰块被塞进三十七度的人体会怎么样？  
冷。这是叶修的第一个感受。叶修情不自禁地打了个哆嗦。  
要把这玩意儿推出去。这是叶修的第二个想法。作为一个身体力行的“实干家”，叶修努力地收缩着自己的后穴，胸腔剧烈地起伏，力图用尽所有力气，将不属于自己身体的异物排出体外。  
但是喻文州怎么会让他如愿？  
“乖孩子。”  
用一只手指抵住冰块，不让冰块再向外移动，喻文州在叶修鼠蹊的位置轻咬了一口。酥麻混合着异样的感觉让叶修的肉棒一瞬间站立，体内的冰块则是更加放大了快感。  
喻文州将叶修的下半身抬得更高，让自己能更清楚地看到叶修的后穴，粉色的后穴在空气中收缩着，似乎能感受到喻文州下一步的举动，自如地吮吸着他的手指，真是非常的惹人怜爱，渴望着喻文州的进入。  
但是喻文州忽地像是想起了什么似的，一反常态地在叶修的身体还没有足够适应的时候，直接把两三颗冰块不顾叶修意愿地直接塞进了叶修敏感的后穴里。叶修被冰得只有嗷嗷直叫的份儿，最后喻文州索性直接把冰桶里剩下的所有冰块冰水一股脑儿地倒在了叶修身上和床上。  
桶里的冰本来也没有多少，喻文州没有开空调的情况下早就化了一大半去了，但是一瞬间倾泻而下叶修还是不免打了个激灵，但是另一股异样的感觉在他的内心挥之不去。  
“别进来——！”  
叶修是真的怕了，尖叫的声音都带着嘶哑的味道，几个冰块直接被叶修紧张地缩进了体内，甚至有一块直接抵上了G点，刺激得叶修全身又是一个颤抖。虽然之前喻文州也玩过这种冰块游戏，但是这次和平时的进度不一样，喻文州明显加快了整场性爱的进程。就怕喻文州直接就着那些冰块直接冲进来，他的后穴一定会承受不住的！！！  
“叶修。”  
魔音贯耳。  
此时却意外地让叶修平静了下来，因为从喻文州的话语里，叶修还能感受得到喻文州是清醒的。喻文州喊了一声叶修的名字之后，手指直直地戳入叶修的后穴里一阵搅动，毫无章法地抠挖着，叶修为了抵住那阵快感只有更高地抬起自己的腰形成一个漂亮的拱形，迎合的意味很深，喻文州笑了。  
“真乖，化了。”  
喻文州嘬饮着叶修后穴里流出来的冰水，粗粝的舌头在叶修后穴附近舔刷着，带来一连串的酥麻感觉，叶修爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来，全身都在忍受着极大的快感。  
“叶修，给我生个孩子吧。”  
“做梦——”  
还没等叶修开口拒绝，喻文州直接就着剩下的小冰屑一起插入了叶修的后穴里，丝毫道理都不讲地、大刀阔斧地抽插着，让叶修的嘴里除了或高或低的呻吟之外，再也说不出拒绝的话语。  
性爱持续了没多久，叶修就已经被操得晕了过去，喻文州的肉棒仍旧含在叶修的体内没有拔出，满满当当的精液甚至溢出了两个人交合处，弄得泥泞不堪，一向有洁癖的喻文州却没有做清理的工作，直接保持着侧卧抱着叶修的姿势就这样睡着了。

“叶修的孩子是我的。”  
“只能是我的。”

第三章

信喻文州的话才有鬼。  
叶修在夜色里拼命地奔跑着。  
周泽楷的事情叶修完全不知道该怎么办，直觉让他感受到事情并没有表面上那么简单，但是身为一个“禁脔”的他也仅仅只能感受到而已。他不可能去逼问喻文州，更没有办法自己去找周泽楷，因为根本无从找起。作为一个黑暗世界的人喻文州会不会欺骗自己还是两说，但叶修可从来没有想过要相信喻文州的话，虽然那喻文州一直在不断地重复，他从不欺骗自己。  
但是三年之前的叶氏消失真的和这个人没有一丁点儿关系吗——  
叶修不信。  
一夜之间物是人非。他失去了最亲密的亲人、最相爱的恋人，被地狱里的恶鬼毫无反抗之力地拖拽着下了永不见光的黑暗世界，再也没有出来过。  
逃跑并不简单，对于叶修来说更是。  
三年来在家和楼下小吃摊之间两点一线、出远门就坐车，身体素质完全是个战五渣的叶修在长时间的奔跑之后，双腿如同灌了铅一般的沉重，但是他仍旧迈动着沉重的步伐，艰难却又执着地移动着。  
身后似乎有什么洪水猛兽在追赶他。但是洪水猛兽不会监禁他，也不会用信息素诱奸他，更不会向他索求他本来就已所剩无几的爱意——  
那是比洪水猛兽还要可怕几千倍几万倍的男人！  
叶修的脚底一痛，全身沉重、气力全无的他冷不丁就摔了个狗啃泥。胡乱套上的白色衬衫和牛仔裤沾上了灰尘，叶修发现自己的膝盖和胳膊蹭得生疼，撩起来一看果然已经擦破皮流血了。  
逃离了那个人的自己就这么狼狈？  
叶修笑了。  
他可不后悔。

“唔唔唔？”  
叶修发出几声鼻音，张了张嘴想打个哈欠翻个身再睡一会儿，却有一股力量阻止了他翻身的行动，叶修感觉自己的嘴巴也张大到了极限，口里似乎有什么在搅动着他的舌头。  
叶修赶忙睁大了眼睛，这次他可是全醒了。  
什么鬼，他明明记得他昨天晚上是睡在公园的长椅上面的？哪里来的床和人？  
“哟。”  
喻文州？这是叶修的第一想法。  
不对。  
叶修又眨了眨眼睛，喻文州的眼睛可不是眼前这种多情还带着点色气的桃花眼，头发也不会漂染成讨喜的酒红色还留这么长，言行举止也不会这么的轻抚，不过仔细一想这两人还是有一些共通之处的，比如——  
“嘶哦。”  
张佳乐对着自己红彤彤的手指头哈气，上面的牙印控诉着对面坐着的那人对自己的恶劣行径。但是当事人一点道歉的意思都没有还对张佳乐明晃晃地示意了他那口洁白的好牙。  
张佳乐悻悻地收回自己想要做点别的事情的想法，一脸正直，仿佛刚才趁着对方睡觉的时候将手指伸入对方口腔内搅动的人不是自己。  
“喂，你想吃点什么吗？”  
……  
这个话题转得有些生硬啊，大兄弟。  
“酸辣米线。”

“诶，你……？”  
张佳乐非常熟练地拿出一袋子米线放了自己平时吃的量进了锅里，一转身冷不丁发现自己身后有个人。  
向来都是独处的张佳乐全身都进入了攻击状态，但是对方却一脸对此毫不知情的表情在厨房里走来走去。一会儿戳戳这个，一会儿闻闻那个，张佳乐也是适应了一会儿，才想起来这是自己带回来的人。  
“你是K市那边的人？一般的家里是不会有现成的做酸辣米线的材料的吧？”  
“嗯……”张佳乐迟疑了一下，还是应了声，“对，我在K市住过一段时间。”但是内心里却对叶修悄悄地提起了戒备。对方仅凭这样一个细节就注意到了自己老家，看来自己还要更小心才是，要是让喻文州知道了这一点之后针对自己的家人可就不好了！  
“这样啊？”叶修根本没有在管张佳乐在想什么，他只是很无聊地跟过来转转，毕竟自己一个人在陌生人的家里独处似乎也不太好，叶修看得出来自己睡的应该是张佳乐的房间，直接把自己这么一个外人丢在满是秘密的主人的房间也，这个青年也真是心大。  
“你去客厅看电视等我一会儿就行了。”张佳乐烫米线的动作也很熟练，叶修乐得不用跟在张佳乐附近，乖乖地去客厅等了。张佳乐在厨房美滋滋地继续进行着烹饪大业，没了其他人的注视他也轻松很多。但转念一想，要是不在自己视线范围内的叶修偷偷地给喻文州通风报信怎么办？  
啧，好麻烦。  
虽然张佳乐昨天没有在捡到叶修的附近发现什么盯梢的，掏遍了叶修的全身也没有手机之类的电子产品。只有几包芙蓉王和一个打火机，目前已经被张佳乐默认作危险物品没收了。  
“喂——”张佳乐又对着客厅那边喊道，叶修应声。张佳乐从灶台走到门口，看到叶修居然真的有很乖地在看电视，而且看的还是……啥玩意儿？  
“怎么了？”正在津津有味地看少儿频道播放的猫和老鼠的叶修一点也没有感觉有什么不对，他在出租屋的时候也常看，有时候喻文州还会抱着他一起看，抬头看着探着一个脑袋望着他的张佳乐，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
对叶修很正常的反应，尴尬的反而是心怀鬼胎的张佳乐。但是想了想喻文州所做的事情，张佳乐就一点也不愧疚了，“过来。”  
叶修也多想，就很乖地“哦”了一声，走到厨房门口，问道：“怎么了？”  
怎么了？  
张佳乐也没想过这个问题。总不能说自己怕他和喻文州联系上吧？这一说肯定人就不管三七二十一直接跑了，自己的目的就达不成了。于是张佳乐灵机一动一手叉腰一手扶着门框，冲着叶修吹了个口哨，吹出来的小股气流掀起了额前的一缕刘海。张佳乐自认为非常帅气地摆了个pose。  
“我喜欢你，看着我。”  
叶修：？？？  
根本不知道张佳乐想要表达什么，不过在人家屋檐下，不得不低头，自己睡了人家的床，人家还给自己饭吃。叶修深深地吸了一口气，复又吐出，他才勉强露出一个微笑，但是语气十分的冷淡，勉强听得出来尾音上扬的语调。  
“好。”

“这酸辣米线真够劲儿啊，好久没吃过这么正宗的了，有机会还是下次约啊。”  
叶修放下碗筷舔了舔自己的唇瓣，上面还有着残留的汤汁的味道，“早上的那个就当回礼了不谢大兄弟，不过我们还是后会无期比较好。”  
摸摸自己的肚子，打了个酸辣味儿的饱嗝儿，叶修打算坐着休息会儿就直接走人，毕竟自己还在G市的范围内，被喻文州抓回去只是一时半会儿的事情。  
叶修正回忆着之前一直在电脑上研究的逃跑路线，却不想听见一声突兀的椅子腿儿摩擦地面的声音，一只手探了过来，带着薄茧的指腹按压在叶修的皮肤上有一种酥麻的感觉。礼貌的轻触即收，点到为止，没有让叶修感受到自己被陌生人过分地轻薄。  
这一切都发生的太快。  
“怎么了？”叶修边问边转过头，视线转过去的时候刚好看见张佳乐伸出了粉红色的舌头色气地在刚刚触摸过他面颊皮肤的指腹上一刮，像是尝到了极为美味的东西一样，嘴角的笑容带着几分邪气。  
“你脸上有汤汁。”张佳乐漫不经心地回答道。  
为什么总觉得这个人设自己好像在哪里见过……然后下一句就是——  
“你是不是快要爱上我了？”  
“……”  
叶修抱着胸从头到脚打量了张佳乐很多遍，不管是眼神还是表情，都透露出一个疑问。  
你别是个傻子吧？  
既然眼前的人请了自己一顿饭还收留了自己，那就多告诉他一些吧。  
“你笑得很假，还很……”叶修点评道，顿了一下，似乎还在斟酌用词，“恶心。”  
张佳乐的头上出现了一个井号。  
“你的所作所为还非常的，嗯，”叶修又顿了一下，再次上下打量了一圈张佳乐，“幼稚。”  
张佳乐的头上又多了一个井号。  
“我不知道你引起我的注意是为了什么，你打我的主意也十有八九是因为喻文州对吧？不过有一点，我得申明——”  
“什么Omega漫画，Alpha漫画，AO漫画我看的比你多。”  
“顺带一提，我不吃BO哦~”  
砰——  
有一种名为”张佳乐的自尊心”的东西爆炸了。

一般的黑手党都是由强势又有能力的Alpha来领导，底下是一干勤勤恳恳为ABO社会最上层的Alpha服务的Beta，少数的还会有Omega入职，不过担当的也不是什么核心部位。  
但偏偏百花这个组织领导层骨骼清奇，导致他们跟一般的组织不一样。  
对，百花的二把手，张佳乐，是个Beta。  
在这个“Beta就是为Alpha服务的！”“Beta不能进入领导层！”“Alpha是最强的！”的世界里，张佳乐终究还是气短的。但是好兄弟孙哲平并不这么认为，仍旧全心全意地相信身为Beta的张佳乐的能力，把重要的事情托付给张佳乐去做，让张佳乐终于被百花上下认可，做到了现在的位置。  
可是仍旧会有新入组织的人在背后兴起一些流言蜚语，这直接导致百花这个组织里有一个不成文的规定。  
在表格一类的文件上，性别这一栏除了必要的时候，其他情况一律不设。  
抓着张佳乐性别不放的都被整过一遍，不敢说话，新来的人不知道二把手的真实性别，张佳乐的能力也足够担得起Alpha的性别，百花这才安定了下来。相对应的，百花这个组织对于一些想要上位的Beta和Omega也是一个展现自己实力、矫正性别歧视的绝佳平台。  
当然，这也就直接导致，几年没被人直接拿性别说事的张佳乐怒了。  
“你瞧不起Beta？我能比Alpha干得你更爽！”  
和昨天晚上突然闻到的香味是同一种，叶修也仅仅只能意识到这一点就沉沉睡去。

最近叶修每次醒来看到的世界都不一样。  
这一次的他被绑在了一张豪华的大床上，四肢被绳子扯向了床的四个角，而且四个角都离得极其的远，只凭借手脚他根本碰不到。  
缎面的布料摩擦着屁股蛋儿让叶修觉得很痒，他不停地用屁股去摩擦布料才终于好受一点，但有一件更令他尴尬的事情发生了。  
他的菊穴里开始发痒，极力地张合，想要吞进去一些什么，他还感受到有肠液慢慢地分泌出，流出了菊穴外，沾到了大腿根部。叶修甚至可以很清楚地感受到精水从自己肉棒的顶端流出，经过了怎样的路线一直流到了自己的卵蛋上，再从自己的卵蛋滑到自己的后穴，这一切都让他感觉到煎熬。  
叶修久违的发情期到来了。  
发情期这种东西和女人的姨妈一样不讲道理，来的时候气势汹汹，走的时候尸骸遍地……咳、咳……总而言之，不立即处理一下后期只会更加地糟糕。  
叶修想要闭合双腿去摩擦自己前面的肉棒，却发现因为床的四角离得太远他连这样的动作都无法做到。  
看来只有用后面高潮了。  
叶修咬咬牙，尽力地弯曲膝盖，将脚面朝下，去用脚后跟把屁股下面的布料掀起来，拱起来成一个弧度。这一步太过于艰难，绳子拽得非常紧，叶修还要侧过头去看拱起来的位置对不对。这么坏心眼的“恶作剧”，叶修用膝盖想都知道是哪个傻子做出来的事。  
等到弧度成形，叶修整个人已经是面红耳赤、快要虚脱的状态了。但是事不宜迟，再等下去叶修也不知道自己会做出什么事情来。叶修猛力地缩自己的菊穴，然后慢慢地、慢慢地将身子往下，侧着头观察角度，把后穴插进那个拱出来的布料的弧度里，这样一来有东西吞吐的后穴应该能够很快地达到高潮。  
可惜棋差一招，他没有把人这个意外因素算进去。

“哎呀，我们的叶先生在做什么呢？床上的床单不铺平可不行。”  
张佳乐非常随意地把已经被叶修的体液濡湿的布料给铺平，又状似无意地拍了拍叶修的屁股。叶修正处在一个非常敏感的时期，这一巴掌下去，叶修的身体开始痉挛，整个人在床上弯成了一张极富有力量的弓形。张佳乐自然是知道发生了什么，目前所做的一切都是他的报复。“啪啪啪啪啪！”张佳乐抬手就是对着叶修的屁股进行了连续的击打，箭在弦上的叶修哪里受得了这种刺激？一股粘稠的肠液从叶修的后穴排出，竟是叶修的后穴比前端先到达了高潮。  
“叶先生怎么了？”  
叶修把四肢重新伸展开，大口的喘着粗气，似乎完全不明白叶修到底发生了什么事情，张佳乐疑惑地凑到叶修的耳边问道。  
Beta的气息对于发情期的Omega也算是一种刺激和诱惑，不过在Alpha在的时候会被无限量地无视就对了。可是在这个张佳乐的家里，只有张佳乐一个Beta的气息的地方，是不可能会有Alpha出现的。  
对于其他性别的人接近，Omega的身体不顾主人意愿地开始为之后的欢愉做着准备。肠液已经沾湿了大腿的根部，肉棒的顶端也开始流出白色的精水。身为一个Beta的张佳乐也是第一次看到这样的情景。  
可这，并不是他计划要做的。  
“叶先生，请好好地，享受吧。”  
张佳乐大手一挥，白色的布被揭下。叶修努力地眨了眨眼睛，发现那是一台摄像机，后面是一块可以升降的幕布。  
叶修露出了一瞬间惊慌的神色，面色如常肯定也是强装镇定。看到目前的情况都按照自己的想法在进行，张佳乐将一边的遥控器拿来按了开关，叶修眼前白色的幕布上突然出现了他最熟悉的那张脸。  
西装革履的男人似乎是突然被打扰，一手拿着钢笔似乎正打算在面前的文件上批阅下什么，另一只手习惯非常好地按压着文件。男人微侧过来的面孔没有一丝动容，似乎之前就预料到会看到什么样的画面，甚至还礼貌地和张佳乐打了个招呼。不知道的人会以为这是哪个财团家的名门公子吧？  
喻文州！  
这个男人！这个疯子！！想做什么！！！  
“喻先生，这是你最爱的Omega吧。”张佳乐一边说着，一边也爬上床，将叶修的双腿打得更开，那个已经闭不拢的小嘴儿似乎知道自己面对的是谁，更加努力地开始模拟吞吐的动作，兴奋地流着透明的肠液，连润滑剂都不需要发情期的Omega就已经是可以随意任人使用的状态了。张佳乐用拇指和剩下的半个手掌将叶修的后穴打得更开，为了验证似的把叶修的屁股抬高了些，让屏幕那边的人能够更好地看清楚他接下来要做的事情。  
“这一切都是你最熟悉的吧。”  
这都是报复。  
“嗡嗡嗡。”  
被调到了最大档的按摩棒在空气中发出躁动的声音，被张佳乐拿着在叶修体液丰沛的后穴边不安分地转着圈儿。发情期的Omega汁水比平时丰沛得多，按摩棒的外表上很快地刷上了一层亮晶晶的颜色。叶修的胸口剧烈地起伏着，这对已经发情的他是一种巨大的折磨。  
而叶修的后穴也以为自己期待的东西要来，更大限度地展现着自己的吞吐量，希望有更大的东西插进来，冲撞他，捣坏它，让它再也合不拢就好了。  
“我也有很珍视的东西呢，喻先生。”  
按摩棒的外表上全是粗粗的颗粒，张佳乐调皮地想将颗粒塞进叶修肉棒的马眼里面，刺激地叶修一瞬间就尖叫了出来。张佳乐摇摇头，喃喃着“真吵”，于是被直接塞了一个口塞球的叶修除了唔唔唔和流出更多的口水，嘴巴什么也做不了。吵闹的根源被解决，张佳乐手下继续用按摩棒亵玩着叶修的身体。  
“我很珍视我的挚友，孙哲平。”  
“他是个值得尊敬的对手。”  
喻文州的评价很中肯，但这句话不知道触到了张佳乐脑子里面的哪一个机关，本来还很有耐心的张佳乐突然一把将调到最大档的巨型按摩棒塞进了叶修的后穴里。  
“但是你把他杀了，把他杀了！！！”  
“你把大孙杀了！！大孙那么好的人！！我也很努力地把货给你们送到了！！可是你呢！！！”  
气愤到已经完全失去了理智的张佳乐一把将按摩棒又抽了出来又塞了进去，上面的颗粒直顶G点爽得叶修激烈地扭动着身子快要承受不住，被快感刺激着的整个身体想要蜷成一团，但是绳子的缘故他又偏偏不能如愿，无法纾解的欲望快要把叶修逼疯。  
“喻文州你这个禽兽不如的东西！我也要把你珍视的东西破坏掉！！”  
已经完全沉浸在自己情绪里的张佳乐哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的，手上塞的力道一次比一次用力，按摩棒进入得一次比一次深，最后终于玩累了一样把按摩棒插在叶修的后穴里就去摸抽纸，没想到一盒抽纸就放在了他的手边。  
“谢谢。”张佳乐收拾完自己的鼻涕眼泪和支离破碎的心情，就看见自己的搭档一脸无奈地站在自己旁边看着自己。  
张佳乐整个人都结巴了。  
“大大大大大孙？？”  
“是我。”孙哲平点点头，“我没死。”

高潮过后的Omega的喘息，同伴似乎经过大量运动之后的急促的呼吸，只要张佳乐仔细听，甚至可以听见摄像机面对的那头的呼吸声  
——  
尴尬。  
除了这两个字，张佳乐的脑子里面一片空白。  
还有什么比自己做错了这么伤害人的事情还被抓包更尴尬的事情吗！  
要死啊！  
“张佳乐。”  
孙哲平声音提高了几度，对着这个从幼时就和自己一起闯荡的青年无奈地叹息了一声，冲摄像头那边的喻文州微微弯腰示意了一下，就将一边仍旧在运转的摄像机拆开后盖，并在喻文州的眼下删除了刚才张佳乐的拍摄文件。喻文州漠然地注视着一切，没说好也没说不好，没有愤怒更不可能高兴，喻文州只是看着，直到孙哲平将摄像机和投影仪关闭，幕布上拉，喻文州和这边的联系被切断了。  
百花估计这一段时间都不会好了，孙哲平和张佳乐都深深明白这一点。  
“但是我说，张佳乐——”  
“你这样能做什么啊！”  
孙哲平忍无可忍地把张佳乐头上顶着的被子掀开，看着躲在被子下根本不想面对现实的张佳乐同志，耳根都已经红了。  
“起来！像什么样子！”  
畏畏缩缩得跟个碰到了自己暗恋男人的女人一样好吗！！  
但是不管孙哲平怎么说，双臂环住自己的张佳乐都不肯抬头，似乎只要保持这个样子就能避免面对一些自己实在是不想面对的现实。  
僵持良久，连叶修的情潮都被再次撩起来的时候，张佳乐才闷闷地开口叫了一句。  
“大……孙……”  
“怎么了？”  
“他……光着身子诶……挪个位置吧……毕竟是人家……人家的Omega……我看着不不不太好……”  
Excuse me？  
不是你把人家弄回家还这样那样还拨给人家的Alpha看现场直播还录像了吗？  
现在开始害羞了……？太晚了吧喂！  
不仅是孙哲平，连叶修都被气笑了。活络了一下被孙哲平解放的手腕，叶修一脚踢在张佳乐的屁股上，之前让张佳乐领教过厉害的牙齿被亮了出来。  
“该你了，张佳乐同志。”  
叶修仍旧是红着脸光着身子尚处在发情期的Omega模样，但是当孙哲平向对方恭敬地献上自己皮带、并且对方还拿着皮带折叠起来拍了拍自己的右掌心的危险模样，饶是一直被黑道尊为最拥有Alpha气质的Beta的张佳乐同志，也不免有一些气短和心虚。  
毕竟自己对人家做了那样的事情呢……  
攻气十足的Omega狠狠抖开皮带抽了一下床边，发出了响亮的一声“啪”，张佳乐整个人都跟着抖了抖，瑟缩了一下身子。始作俑者还嫌不够狠一样，嘴唇轻碰说出了极带有暗示性的话语。  
“我说了我不吃BO。”  
“我吃OB。”

出来混的，总是要还的。  
这句话在张佳乐身上印证得非常完美。  
之前还把人家发情的Omega绑在床的四角，不仅吊着对方还不让对方达到高潮；毫无自觉地在对方的Alpha面前，对着人家的Omega做过分的事情，现在的张佳乐算是完完全全的自食苦果，对方还变本加厉地还到了自己身上。  
“啪啪——啪啪——”  
“啊——啊——”  
皮带一甩，红色的抽打的痕迹立马出现在白皙的皮肤上，显得分外的色情。张佳乐的面孔本来就透着几分雌雄莫辨的味道，现在衣衫不整全身上下都是被凌虐的痕迹，因为疼痛而泪水涟涟的模样色情得连孙哲平都捂着鼻子别过头去不敢看，但偏偏就是受到了这样的对待，不同于AO，身为少有欲望的Beta，张佳乐的肉棒却直直地立了起来，很明显这只Beta兴奋了。后来的叫声中也是欢愉多于疼痛。  
看到全身上下都抽过一遍了之后，叶修思考了一下，便坏心眼地对着那根立着的肉棒抽打，张佳乐本来已经尖叫到嘶哑的声音又高了个八度，接近于女性的尖叫。  
硬质的皮带带着拿捏得恰到好处的力道击打在肉棒上，身体最薄弱的位置遭到了重击，在第一阵短暂的疼痛过后便是长时间欲求不满的情欲上涌，急促地想要操干一些什么。  
想要射，想要更暴力的对待，带着更用力的抽打，自己一定会更快乐。  
可是叶修才不会让张佳乐就这样射出来。  
拿捏着力道，少一分疼，多一份爽过头，叶修乐此不疲地刺激着张佳乐的身体。  
叫你丫刚才不让我高潮！叫你丫把被子铺平！抽死你！抽死你！  
叶修越想越气，可是自己的身体被面前的Beta和旁边的Alpha也刺激得差不多了，张佳乐快要到了高潮他又何尝不是呢？Beta平时信息素很淡也没有什么情欲，但是不代表Beta没有信息素，在发情的时候也会爆发出信息素来吸引异性的注意。  
来给我！给我！来！  
被Beta信息素迷得七荤八素的叶修啪的一下放下了皮带，似乎还在坚持着什么。但是站在叶修身后的孙哲平可以非常直观地看着叶修的后穴自然地吞吐着，媚肉非常习惯欢爱，已经外翻了一点，露出了内里瑰丽的红色并且不断地吐出迷人的黏液，带着甜腻的信息素袭击着孙哲平这个Alpha的感官。然后这个万分诱人的Omega，对着张佳乐的裆部位置，抬起了自己的脚。  
“啊——”张佳乐一声大叫，但是不难听出其中饱含着无限的欢愉。  
“啪——”孙哲平夺门而出，还不忘了帮他们把门锁起来。还好这个地方没有佣人，不然他得担心更多的事情。  
呆不下去了。  
自己的身体下面也已经一柱擎天的孙哲平却发现自己根本迈不开步子。

性交是身体最原始的交合。  
啪啪啪。  
迷迷糊糊在张佳乐的指示下解开了束缚着张佳乐的绳子，叶修现在只是一副被人操干、揉圆搓瘪的模样。被情欲蒸过头的粉红色的脸庞和身体分外可爱，泛着水润的双眸含着多情的目光，但是他仍旧没忘了自己本来的目的，死也不肯解开束缚着张佳乐双手的绳子，而是选择骑在了张佳乐的胯部，一屁股坐了下去。  
“啊——”  
“啊——”  
两声呻吟同时响起，张佳乐是疼的，叶修是爽的。叶修本来处在发情期，水液格外的丰沛，再加上平时被喻文州的操练，此时情欲一熏，整个人直接吞下去都毫无压力，总算吃到了自己想要的东西，身体自然而然地就动了起来，任意操纵着肉棒弄出自己想要的位置，次次戳中敏感点，爽得不行。  
反观张佳乐，即使是身处高位走到现在，一路上诱惑不少，但是因为Beta本身情欲就不高，看上的人也没有，所以直到现在仍是围观过其他人做爱但是自己却毫无经验连撸都极少的处男。张佳乐直接进去就被夹得不行，叶修又是被喻文州开发得极为成熟的身子，爽得张佳乐直接就交代了出来。  
“呵，你不行。”叶修虽然意识被情欲主宰，但是这点意识还是有的，一坐下去就感受到了一股热流冲向了自己身体内部，一句嘲讽顺口就说了出来。  
“我不行？”  
刚才鞭笞之后的后遗症一上来被叶修的体重压得又感受到了疼痛，但是在肉壁的摩擦中一阵快感由连接的部位生出，酥麻的感觉直接由身体最敏感的部位传到了全身，太过于妙不可言。被从来没有体会过的快感支配了全身，张佳乐直接就着叶修在上的姿势顶弄了起来。  
被情欲蒸得七荤八素的叶修整个人的节奏这么一被打乱就完全不好了，整个人被撞得东倒西歪，但是力度和速度上面都有显著的提高，直爽得叶修整个人也放声地叫了出来，同时射出的还有门外的某个听了全过程墙角的人。

“喂，吃不吃。”  
“谁知道你有没有下毒。”  
“你——！”  
张佳乐拿着冰淇淋，面色不善。平时足智多谋、在黑暗世界火拼的打法上堪称“百花缭乱”的百花二把手，面对着不接受自己示好的Omega，不知所措。  
丢了也不是，给了人家又不要，自己又不喜欢吃。张佳乐只能在心里默念几句“不要跟Omega计较，不要跟Omega计较，特别是不要跟喻文州家的这一只Omega计较……”，重新换上笑容，“既然你不吃，那就扔了吧。”  
“哦，那就扔了吧。”  
“！！！”张佳乐刚准备要炸毛，但想想本来就是自己不对在先，而且欺负眼前这个Omega的代价太大了，还是作罢。想清楚的他深呼吸一口气，努力保持微笑，“那我扔了吧。”  
“嗯。”叶修头一点，允了，气势极像被服侍惯了的皇帝，摸不起老虎屁股的小太监张佳乐只好瘪着嘴把自己的买的冰淇淋给扔了。  
实在是太浪费了！  
“喂，你想去哪？”  
张佳乐今天特意穿了一身的休闲装，印有夸张的LOGO的白色T恤，下面配上深色的牛仔裤，简单的搭配加上张佳乐酒红色扎着小辫儿的短发格外的有味道。  
而叶修则是穿着张佳乐的衬衫，两个人身材差不多倒也没什么合适不合适的，但是张佳乐明显比叶修会打理多了，衬衫明显就是被仔仔细细熨过一遍并且还整整齐齐地叠在衣柜里的，跟叶修随手扔作一团的有本质上的区别。笔筒形的牛仔裤更是勾勒出叶修迷人的腰身和长腿，后面的翘臀张佳乐也不禁瞥了好几眼，想起来这个人昨天在自己身上发浪的样子，张佳乐觉得自己一贯低调的下面又有了抬头的趋势。

“我跟喻文州那边说了，作为补偿，你带叶修到处逛逛。”  
早上孙哲平穿好西装，打上领带如是给张佳乐交代着，然后就拎着包出门了，只余下张佳乐一个人在原地目瞪口呆。  
“哈——？”

于是就成这样了。  
但是用脑子想想都知道，事情怎么可能会这么简单，自己在喻文州面前做了那样的事情，一向智多近妖的喻文州会随随便便放过自己这个触碰了自己逆鳞的人？仅仅只是将逛逛作为补偿，想想都不可能嘛！  
没有永恒的敌人，只有永恒的利益。  
根据孙哲平的消息来看，他们百花目前和蓝雨达成了暂时合作，以打倒新兴崛起的轮回的同盟，但是自己这边的谈判手却又被迫和轮回签下了一大批货，百花夹在中间，两面不是人。但是又没办法，一手建立起百花王朝的孙哲平和张佳乐是不会只看着百花倾倒而坐以待毙的，在更强的势力面前，不那么强势的百花只有选择合作。  
目前蓝雨和轮回的势力不相上下，百花作为老牌的中间人用上了他们惯用的方法——观察。  
哪一边得到势力强就倾向于哪一边，货源当然都可以提供，但是货物优劣还是由他们来决定的，两边都不得罪，也不失信誉，到时候用合约同盟也能用来威慑一下。霸图和微草的势力也不容小觑，虽然这次没有直接面对面，但是微草的研究方案除了问题是不容置疑的，霸图那边因为这件事情声誉也有所影响，现在两家都在暗地里不动，但是难保不是佯装弱小在暗中观察，等着他们几家斗败了来捡场子的。  
那么现在，就差一个打破平衡的点——  
“这附近有一个大型娱乐中心，里面什么都有，说起来这附近也有一座学校，叫什么来着……？”  
张佳乐嘟囔了半天发现旁边人都没有回应，回过神来，突然发现身边一直跟着自己的人不见了。  
“叶修？”

是梦吧？

『叶修，这一辈子，只认定你一个伴侣。』  
夕阳下还不懂承诺的少年向自己的恋人许下青涩的誓言。  
『我想考这个学校，以后做个编程师，开发跟荣耀一样有趣的游戏。』  
当时一片光明的未来，还以为可以规划到现在。

简单爽利的短发，黝黑的皮肤，高大健硕的身材，凶到令一般人不敢直视的面容。  
当一直存在于自己的记忆中以为一辈子都见不到的人突兀地就这样出现在自己的视野里，是一种什么感受？  
叶修呆呆地站在保安室的门前，一遍又一遍地扫过门口的石碑上刻着的校名，那股子执着的劲儿，直至想将眼前的一切刻进自己的骨子里，因为他知道，自己可能这辈子都再也见不到了。  
门口的保安也盯了叶修半晌，发现对方根本没有注意到自己，便走了过来询问道：“先生，你是不是要找什么人？”  
“不，我……”一向性格爽利的叶修，也有了吞吞吐吐的时候。  
见面没多大必要，他们之间早就有一条无形的分割线，无情地将两个人的世界划开。喻文州把他留在了这头，而他只能看见那个人毫无自觉地执着地在那头大步迈向他们原本既定的未来。  
多傻啊。  
仍旧是一瞬间就明白了明明身为家族继承人、在叶修离开之前就已经修完了所有需要课程的那个人，为什么只是呆在一所国内的普通高校，虽然这个学校牌子也不错，但是比起那个人自修的国外那所大学实在是太不够看。  
那个人太执着，也太好懂了。  
“老韩——”  
情不自禁地就这样叫了出来，时隔多年的称呼就像打破了岁月的隔阂，叶修仿佛一下子就回到了当初那个每天在校园里对韩文清撒娇耍赖的无忧无虑的时候。当时韩叶两家还在，他和韩文清也只是单纯的婚约者，单纯地喜欢着对方。他没有捡到过喻文州，韩文清也仍旧宠着他。  
但是，不可能了。  
“叶修。”  
一只手捂住了叶修的眼睛，一只手捂住了叶修的嘴巴。  
视野被遮住，呼喊被阻拦。  
“回家了。”

“嗯？”  
正和白言飞讲话的韩文清一瞬间回过头去，却发现声音传来的校门口根本没有一个陌生人，保安正悠哉悠哉地提着警棍在门口巡视，一切都没有什么不一样。  
难道自己刚才听错了？可是他刚才听到的分明就是记忆中的那个声音。  
韩文清不死心地注视了校门口许久，才回过头继续往前走，心里笼上了一层说不清道不明的失望。  
明明，那个人已经……  
“队长，你怎么了？”发现自家队长心不在焉的白言飞也跟着转过头去，完全不知道韩文清为什么做出这个举动。  
“没什么。”韩文清摇摇头。  
“我只是想起了，我的未婚妻。”

第四章

又回到了这里，从高中毕业开始，住了三年的出租屋。  
根本没有人在意过为什么叶修会住在这里，只是当叶修被带过来的时候就是这样了。叶修对住在这里也并没有什么不满，楼下就是小吃街和网吧，坐车过几站就是电子城和大型商场，这个地段在G市不是顶好的，但对于叶修来说足够了。  
他被喻文州在这里囚禁了整整三年，与恋人分手，与家人分隔，与朋友失去联系。  
叶修可以忍受一切，因为喻文州给他保证过家里人的安全。他可以假装对所有的一切漠不关心，对邻居，对这个城市，唯独韩文清他是有亏欠的。  
他永远不会忘记，自己拖着被喻文州的信息素沾满的身体，去见韩文清的时候。  
“我们分手吧，老韩。”  
同自己定下婚约、并且一直相爱着的Omega，身上带着其他Alpha的信息素对自己提分手，这对所有的Alpha来说都是耻辱。  
一定很痛吧——  
因为叶修也特别疼。  
当时明明已经疼到麻木的心灵忽地又活了，又会疼会滴血了。明明已经到了穷途末路，却又被迫榨干自己最后的一丝尊严。  
他叶修，遇到了一只毒蛇，一只恶鬼。

这是一场少见的沉默的欢爱。  
喻文州在性事上不是向来话少的人，叶修在最开始的抗拒期之后也会和喻文州聊几句无关痛痒的话，直白地说出自己感受。因为作为床伴来说，喻文州绝对是最好的那一类。  
但这一次，无论喻文州是用多么娴熟的技巧去抚摸叶修的前端和卵蛋，多么随着叶修身体的节奏进行律动。叶修一脸难耐，喻文州就加快抽插的速度，叶修眉毛一皱，喻文州就停下抽插，拔出肉棒，宁可等叶修的表情不难受了之后才再次进行新一轮的抽插。叶修都感受不到。  
一旦心里住了一个人之后，就真的看不到其他人了吗？  
那日周泽楷和叶修牵手的场景刺得喻文州眼睛生疼。张佳乐这一次的“绑架”某种意义上是他的默许，他要叶修知道，离开他喻文州之后会是个什么结果。  
但是，他还是败了。只有天知道笔记本上的镜头关闭的时候，喻文州手中的钢笔已经被他直接捏断了。  
屋子里只有男人轻到低不可闻的一声呢喃，作为唯一的听众的人儿，早已经沉沉睡去。  
“我爱你啊，叶修。”  
染上了这么一种毒的自己又该怎么做才好呢？

“之前说的事情考虑好了吗？”  
好烦。  
叶修叼着烟，用一双死鱼眼死死地盯着眼前的王杰希，经历了那么多事他倒是把这个人给忘了。  
昨天虽然喻文州从头到尾动作很温柔，但是喻文州的持久力一直是让叶修吃不消的一点。今天早上一起来除了酸痛感减少了，其他的照样让叶修都感觉自己的屁股被掰成了几块几块的，连身子都没清理干净就跑出来找东西吃，实在没有什么力气去想之前这个家伙要自己考虑了什么——  
哦，对了。  
叶修咂了下嘴。  
之前自己和这个家伙见面之后的那一次挨操有一半肯定是他的“功劳”，于是叶修心里就更不待见王杰希了。将烟抽出来夹在指尖，冲天花板吐了个眼圈，叶修看哪儿就是不看王杰希。  
“不怎么样。”  
“吸烟有害健康，会得肺癌的。“男人如法炮制地同那一天一样碾灭了叶修的烟头。  
啊，无所谓了。  
叶修做了一个吞咽的动作。  
反正离开那个人之后，怎样都无所谓了。  
头有点晕，叶修才想起来今天出门的时候确实是感觉身子很热，但是讨厌一切和医院有关的东西的叶修自然是不会去看医生的，这么一想自己后穴里面的东西还没处理是不是会生病来着……？  
“叶修？叶修！醒醒！叶修！”

叶修做了一个很长的梦。  
叶修从小就没心没肺，划船不用桨，全靠浪。明明是个弱不禁风的Omega，生病的次数却比身为Alpha的弟弟还要少。屈指可数的一次是在高中那年，从小被韩文清养成了一个生活自理能力九等残疾的叶修在那个韩文清不在的晚自习，一往无前地没带伞就冲进了据说是那一年H市最大的一场暴雨中。  
然后他就病了，高烧了三天三夜才退。  
叶修之前因为翘课，上课睡觉、打游戏各种原因被贵族私立学院退学，和叶秋不在一个学校。气急之下的叶父在H市租了一个房子，把叶修丢到了一个普通的公立学校，决定让叶修好好地锻炼一下。  
叶修告诉韩文清这件事的时候，韩文清一言不发。上学第二天在床上睡饱了的踩着第三节课的下课铃到班的时候，叶修看到了自己的位置和新的同桌。  
——韩文清。  
叶修对韩文清没辙。两个人自小看不对眼，什么都对着干，但最后被怼的总是叶修。好在韩文清因为家族的事情没法儿跟他住在一起，不然叶修真的要被整惨了。  
韩文清在贴身玩伴兼管家的张新杰的影响下，拥有着良好的作息时间。叶修懒散惯了，而韩文清除了对着干的时候，其他什么都尽量依着他，唯独作息时间不允许。当时他去韩文清家借宿想半夜起来打游戏，被韩文清黑着脸绑到了床上用被子裹着抱了一夜。

你问韩文清为什么对叶修这么好？  
因为叶修是韩文清的未婚妻啊！自个儿的媳妇不多疼疼？  
韩叶两家夫人自小是手帕之交，因为家族撮合和相性较合，后来关系越来越好，结了婚以后更是买了临近的房子做了邻居。韩夫人早一年，生了个男Alpha，男孩子跟孩子他爸一样一脸凶相，估计以后讨个合心意的媳妇儿难。韩夫人就和叶夫人约好如果叶夫人生下一个Omega两家就给凑一对儿吧，叶夫人也乐得开心做亲家，就应下了。  
结果你们也看到了，叶夫人生下了一个Omega一个Alpha，韩叶两家都挺高兴。叶家两个儿子，一个可以联姻，一个掌管家业。韩家的后代也有了着落，毕竟现在的Omega太少了。  
叶修的一岁生日酒上，两家就直接宣布了订婚。叶修的脖子上要挂代表着韩文清本人的徽标，韩文清脖子上也要挂叶修的。  
当时叶修日后的倔性子已初现，死活不愿意带上。韩文清就乖多了，早就带上了在一边等叶修来照相。一看叶修不乐意，虎着一张脸迈着步子走过去一巴掌打在叶修的屁股上。  
说实话，韩文清皮肤黑，绷着脸的时候非常凶。因为家族有意的撮合，两个人见面的时间不少。叶修皮，有时候喜欢到处跑做坏事，韩文清就会立马把他揪回来。  
叶夫人给叶修念睡前故事，叶修还睡不着的时候就讲韩文清。其实叶夫人的本意只是想让自家的宝宝多熟悉熟悉未来的丈夫，但没想到起了反作用。  
就像此刻从小被吓怕了的叶修乖了。  
叶夫人赶紧给叶修挂上招呼女佣给两人照了相。事成了，两家家长到一边接受祝福，围着韩叶两家的人群上去亲热地攀谈。  
突然，围着韩文清和叶修的一小撮人发出了惊呼！叶修在扯韩文清脖子上的徽标！  
“少爷松手！松手啊！”叶家的奶妈和一干仆人在旁边急得团团转，一岁的小孩多嫩呐，而且这是两人这身份，含在嘴里怕坏了，捧在手上怕摔了，想将两人扯开扯又担心这扯坏了拿自己的命赔都赔不起呀！  
特别是叶修非常执着地想把原本属于自己的徽标扯回来，叶修还小，皮也就算了，没想到韩文清这次也不配合。韩文清死死地拽住链子也不撒手，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，任凭叶修怎么扯也不给他。  
在所有人着急的时候，一个面冷的奶娃娃自己走了过去。抓住银链在韩文清的脖子上松松地套了一个圈，不让链子勒住韩文清的脖子，一手在叶修的腋下挠了几下，怕痒的叶修一下子撒了手，事情就解决了。  
两家的家长赶过来一看，发现事情解决了，仅有四岁的张新杰被大加赞赏。手里没了东西的叶修被张新杰那一下挠得坐到了地上，嘴巴一瘪直接哭了起来，嘴里还喊。  
“韩文文欺负叶羞羞！羞羞不开心！”  
叶修说会说话不久，舌头转不过弯儿来，韩文清硬是被念成了韩文文。  
比叶修早几个月会说话的韩文清：……  
比两人都大三岁，已经能说会道的张新杰：……  
小小年纪，但已有大人风范的韩文清叹了口气，脖子上还有叶修扯的一圈红，看得让人心疼，捏着粉拳向始作俑者走了过去，吧唧一口亲在了叶修的脸上。  
叶修不哭了。

“叶修，起来吃药。”  
在睡得正香的时候被人叫醒，叶修第一反应是皱眉，砸吧砸吧嘴，叶修嘟囔着翻了个身把被子蒙在头上。  
“老韩，我还睡会儿，帮我请个假。”  
“不行，不吃药你感冒会加重的。”话还没说完，就要一只手扯开了叶修苦苦蒙在头上的被子，叶修就被从被窝里掏出来靠在床头上。  
叶修的眼皮子很重，身体也很重，脑子想睡，一点都不配合。药还没喂进嘴，叶修就滑到被窝里去了。如此反复几次，叶修感受到自己被人抱了起来，一个带着高温的瓷器碰了碰他的唇，示意他张嘴。  
叶修又把头歪到一边，叶修再怎么像个Alpha，Omega喜欢甜食这一点还是没有逃过的。每次劝叶修喝药的时候，韩文清总是得准备一大堆蜜饯，吃几口药，喂几口蜜饯。几天没进食又没糖吃、口里没味儿的叶修对中药是拒绝的。  
“喝药。”  
韩文清似乎生气了，叶修摇了摇头，怕韩文清走，毕竟没人想生病的时候只有自己一个人，连忙开口解释道，因为生病了不禁带上了撒娇的语气：“苦。”  
下一秒叶修又被翻了个身，唇上一热，有一只滚烫的舌头带着苦涩的药液试图撬开他的嘴。  
没糖，不干。  
叶修仍旧闭着唇，守着牙关，直到舌头那端推进了一颗硬硬的物体过来。叶修下意识地用舌头去舔，于是柔软的舌头极其灵活地由这展开的一丝缝隙推开叶修的牙关，大量苦涩的药液入侵叶修的口腔，叶修急急地想要闭嘴，但硬硬的物体被推到他的牙关之间，叶修一咬一吞药液，同时也被吞下，叶修干呕着喉咙想吐出来，末端却感受到了熟悉的甜味。  
刚才，被放入口中的是一颗巧克力豆。  
叶修一愣，药汁和因为高温迅速融化成浆的巧克力就被带到了叶修的肚子里。  
叶修伸出一截舌头去舔自己的唇，果不其然有刚才唇上粘的巧克力浆，完全不知道自己的动作有多么的色气诱人。  
喂药结束了，但是整个事情却还远远没有结束。

热。  
好热。  
叶修的额角开始冒汗，身体不断地在床上翻滚。王杰希的卧室的温度一般都不会太低，这让被冷气宠坏了的叶修非常煎熬。  
盖在身上的空调被一阵耸动，鼓起来一块，叶修的一条腿直接伸出来把被子踹到了一边，脸也换了一块枕头贴着降温。  
渐渐的，身边的寝具全部都沾上了叶修身上的热气儿，整个床已经完全无法满足叶修对于凉气的渴求。  
他还需要一些别的什么东西来散热，比如——  
一具微凉的身体靠了过来，王杰希打量着直往自己身上蹭，甚至两只手非常主动地搂住了他身体的叶修，眸色晦暗不明。  
“只一次，我放过你，你也放过我。”  
面前人平时对所有人似乎都视而不见的眸子盛满了他的样子，王杰希知道这是迷药的效果，加上了他的催眠术，眼前的人根本不会拥有这段记忆。  
两只粉色的舌头似乎永不餍足地纠缠在一起，从外面只能看到两个人的腮帮子一会儿鼓起，一会儿瘪进去。王杰希试图将叶修的舌头卷进自己的口腔内吮吸，但是叶修同样不甘示弱地会坏心眼地在王杰希的唇边咬一口，待王杰希吃痛地一瞬间将王杰希的舌头勾进自己的嘴里，带着王杰希的舌头舔舐自己的口腔内敏感的上壁，那种心痒的感觉叶修真的是非常喜欢。  
等到实在是亲够了，王杰希才放开了叶修的舌头，但是叶修却恋恋不舍地勾着，直到王杰希又回去亲了好几口安抚了一下，才乖巧地松开。  
到底是什么时候开始迷恋上这具身体的呢？王杰希也不知道。  
可能是那一次叶修不经意间流露出的信息素，可能是在电梯间两个人的接吻，又或许在第一次见面的时候，自己就已经沦陷了——  
毒。  
叶修是一种毒。  
是一种一旦沾上了，就再也戒不掉的毒。

舌头继续从叶修的嘴角，顺着面部的线条，舔过光滑的下巴，在下巴尖儿上打了个旋儿再向下，对着敏感的喉结做出吞咽的动作，叶修嘴里发出“呜呜”的声音也是非常的可爱。  
移动再次开始，舌头在叶修漂亮的锁骨上舔了个来回。叶修明明长得有点肉，但是该显的地方一点也没有被掩盖。白皙的身体上突出的骨头真的是非常的有美感。  
接下来是叶修胸前的两颗小乳头，它们似乎感受到了接下来要发生什么一般，乳头的周围都起了鸡皮疙瘩。王杰希身为药剂师，对于身体的敏感部位的掌握也很有一套。他先从外围开始舔起，舌头从一颗一颗的鸡皮疙瘩上掠过，果不其然叶修开始痒得挺起胸想要往王杰希嘴里送，在王杰希舌头下的部分也在不断地耸动，希望他舔得更多一些，但是王杰希怎么会这么容易就答应？  
轻笑一声，王杰希直接转移了阵地，手开始抚弄叶修的肉棒。王杰希的手也是生得极为漂亮，五指纤长，但是因为常年摸着各种医疗器械，处处也有着伤痕和老茧。这样粗粝的手摸起来极为有感觉，硬质的茧摩擦着身体最柔软的地方，叶修不自觉地摇晃着胯部，希望对方能更多地动一动，而自己的手也是非常懂得快感地想要去抓自己的乳头。  
“不准碰。”  
一只手钳制住了叶修那只试图“作乱”的手，转而让叶修的手贴上他自己的下体，出声引诱道：“叶修，自己摸摸看。”  
早已被娴熟的手法撩拨万分的叶修握着自己的肉棒就是上下搓动，自慰这种事情他也做得不少，所以非常懂得自己的敏感点。手自如地在肉棒和卵蛋之间移动，从不时还会掐一掐自己的马眼处以及按压一下鼠蹊，提升身体的快感，口里发出深浅不一的吟哦。  
王杰希看叶修自己玩得差不多了，两指并作一指，粘着润滑液就往里面送。叶修的身体已经被喻文州开发得非常成熟，王杰希的手指一插入就受到了肠壁热情的对待，夹得他根本没有办法移动。  
“放松点，叶修。”王杰希嘴里安抚道，另一只空闲的手向叶修的胸前探去。  
“啊——”叶修发出一声难耐的呻吟。王杰希直接用指甲按住了叶修的乳头！  
莫大的刺激直接让叶修尚处半软不硬状态的肉棒直接立起，王杰希也直接顺势将自己的肉棒塞进了后穴。  
他原本以为自己的耐心会很好，但是他实在是等不及了。  
之前所有严谨、禁欲的作风全部被抛到九霄云外，王杰希直接抱着叶修的大腿操干了起来，润滑剂带着两个人的体液被捣成了白沫，肉体和肉体之间的撞击发出响亮的“啪啪”声。  
AO最原始的吸引力被勾引出来，两个人之间的交合带着无尽的缠绵，这场性爱对两个人来说都是极致的体验——  
但是，再也不会有了。

叶修再睁眼的时候，老韩已经不见了。  
环视一周，仍是他住了三年的公寓，但他明明记得他回到了高中生病的时候，韩文清不仅一口一口地喂他药，还和他约了一炮。他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，舌下只有干得起皮的触感，什么都没有。  
心里有块地方空落落的，三年前就没人住了。  
不，还在的。  
叶修喃喃念着那一个名字，想着那一段再也回不去的曾经。  
韩文清。  
还有他的初恋。

再一次逃跑，叶修已经轻车熟路。  
喻文州似乎也很自信，叶修逃不过他的手掌心。又或者是怕被人起疑而更加威胁了叶修的生命安全，所以连保镖也根本没设置，只是派了几个人盯着。老旧的套路重演，连保镖都觉得索然无味。看着自己家的主人最喜欢的Omega逃跑的事情，他们都不知道经历过了多少次。  
照旧用通讯器给自家Boss报备了一声，盯着叶修的所有人都对这次出逃并没有什么特别的感受。这个Omega一点也不喜欢自家Boss也不是一天两天的事情了，自家Boss是强迫对方的事情，他们所有人都看得分明。  
明明是条狗养这么多年都应该对主人有一些感情了，偏偏这个人却像野猫一点也养不熟，估计这次又是被Boss惹怒，或者心血来潮想要出去走走吧？所有人都不知道是用同情的目光来看待这两个人还是用什么其他的，感情的事情就让他们自己去烦恼吧，他们这些人管不着。  
而他们永远也不会知道，这一次出逃，是掀起之后所有的浪潮、打破平衡点的一个重要事件。  
但是在当时，所有人都没有注意到。

用之前买的假身份证购买了车票，叶修仍旧时刻警惕着周围。车票在他的手里几乎被汗和异于平时的过人力道而给揉烂，他想了片刻才又把车票从手心里放开，双指一点一点地按压过纸面，认认真真地将被他快要蹂躏殆尽的车票又铺平。  
他想要尽量保持平静，平静像之前每一次的逃跑一样，只要能片刻地离开喻文州的掌控就好，一瞬间的舒服就好，不管是下一秒喻文州就会追来还是明天，只要离开喻文州哪怕只是一秒，叶修就很满足了。  
但是这次不一样。  
人一旦有了欲望，就会成了胆小鬼。  
叶修很难忍住不去扫视周围的眼神，希望不会看到强势的Alpha、Beta或者Omega。那种黑暗的气息他太熟悉，绝对能一秒钟就认出来。  
但是候车厅里却没有什么不一样，为了避人耳目他故意挑了一个比较偏门的火车站，第一站的目的地也是一个和他的最终要去的地点八竿子打不着的地方。左边的大爷和同行的大妈一起在分吃一碗盒饭，饭菜的香味让他不禁吞了一口唾沫，毕竟他从昨天晚上开始计划今天的出逃之后到现在就什么也没吃。右边全身散发着精英气息的男人正拿着手机冲下面的人交代着些什么，手里拿着一份今天的财经日报。后面的两个人操着一口土话讨论着今天的天气和G市的物价，时不时发出着各种各样的感慨，整个候车厅里散发着泡面、香肠和臭脚丫的味道。  
G市是一个大熔炉，把各种各样的人都融合在了一起，它承载着各种各样的事物和种类繁多的欲望。而叶修在呆在G市的这三年里，第一次有了这么强烈的欲望。  
——想见他。  
一面就好，被抓回去都无所谓，反正肯定会被抓回去的，但是他就是想再看那么一眼，远远的一眼就好。让他一次看个够，然后就再也不见。  
好歹让他知道，他自己这个早已百毒不侵、麻木不仁、失去了痛觉的人，仍旧是活着的。  
自从三年前那个充满着信息素、悲伤和绝望的夜晚他们再也没见过面，连照片都不曾见过。  
他本以为，在繁忙的高中生活里以异于常人的努力，坚韧地提前自修完大学课程的韩文清会很快进入自己家族的管理层，叶修还抱着或许能在报纸和杂志上见见对方照片的想法。叶修一直很关注各种新闻，但是这三年来也没有看见过有关韩文清的报道。  
当年与叶氏并驾齐驱的韩氏依旧在商场上混得风生水起，新闻不断，这不禁让叶修想起来当年一起合作过的叶氏却早已消失在后浪迭起的时代里。喻文州也似乎笃定了什么一样，只要叶修还在，他就从来不曾限制过他任何事情。哦，当然，有一条，就是他每次回家的时候必须要看见叶修的人。只要叶修在就好，心在哪里也无所谓，喻文州的要求也不高。  
呵，喻文州居然将那个地方称之为家，这让叶修隐隐地都想发笑。他叶修的家里从来不会有喻文州这个人，因为——

『叶修，我韩文清这辈子只认你一个伴侣。』  
因为只有韩文清在的地方才是家。

但直到上一次和张佳乐出门，看到对方在校园里，他才知道对方迟迟没有上位的原因，是为了他，这个已经分手的、不知羞耻的未婚妻。  
韩文清自修的大学专业一直是金融管理方面，不是为了他，对方又为何会选择一个和自己专业完全不相干的国内一流的计算机学校。他被喻文州囚禁这么多年都快忘了，他也曾经是一个有梦想的人。  
只是他生生被毒蛇咬断了翅膀，拔掉了羽毛，囚禁于黑暗的世界里，苟延残喘至今，已经忘记了光明和未来是个什么样子。

几番周折，循着记忆中的路，叶修又回到了之前张佳乐带他来到过的学校，并没有什么改变。  
校园里面人声鼎沸，草木葱茏。阳光似乎都格外偏爱这块地方，不时有穿着亮丽时尚的年轻人或结伴或独自从里面走出来，旁边就是一座大型的购物中心，也许是去里面吃饭，也许是有什么正在等待的朋友，又或许只是无聊过去逛逛。但是说白了，和他叶修又有什么关系呢？  
从裤兜里摸出一支烟点上，明亮的火花在烟雾缭绕中一明一灭，让人看不清叶修的脸，叶修也看不清楚现实。叶修说不清楚自己现在是个什么感受，但是这样也差不多就够了。  
叶修和韩文清本来就已经是两个世界的人，根本没有再在一起的必要。界限早已分明，被喻文州拖下黑暗的他也没有再回到那边的权利。  
就这样吧。  
抽完最后一口烟，叶修弹了弹烟灰，将烟屁股在自己的鞋底狠狠地碾灭。也许是不甘心，但终究是要忘了，他也不是过多拘泥于过去的人，虽然他的未来一点都不乐观，可有些事情总归是要学会忘记的。  
火星在鞋底一点一点失去光彩，叶修毫无留恋地转身准备找个旅馆住下，第一次有了“回家”的想法。  
但人生，就是由无数个偶然组成的。这些许许多多或是被人设计、或是无意中形成的偶然，最终造就了这一场没有彩排的戏剧人生。  
——  
“叶修？”

第五章

当一直存在于自己的记忆中以为一辈子都见不到的人突兀地就这样出现在自己的视野里，是一种什么感受？  
韩文清只感觉自己要疯了。  
疯狂地想要去占有，疯狂地想要将这个人标记，囚禁到一个谁也不知道的地方，只有自己一个人能够看到他。  
实在是太过于想念——  
午夜梦回，他总觉得和叶修在一起的时光是一个梦，其实他的生命中从来没有存在过这样一个爱自己、自己也那么爱的人。  
叶家在三年前和人间蒸发一样失去了踪迹。韩文清因为自己心心念念的Omega失去了联系而颓废的时候，忽地发现自己所熟悉的Omega的一切都消失了。  
就像是约好了一样，所有的人对这一切的发生都闭口不言，似乎B市根本没有叶家这个庞大的家族企业存在过。他韩文清也根本没有什么从小一起长大的未婚妻，所有的一切都只是他的臆想而已，他十八年来的所有的感情都寄托给了一个不存在的人。  
但是韩文清不信。  
所以韩文清去他们曾经一起走过的路，一起去过的地方，一起上的学校，一起住过的公寓。即使忙得要死、一直因为长时间旷课和差到要死的功课，因为各种原因，他下个月打算直接退学，但只要在这个学校的一分钟，他就会毅然地继续完成那个人的梦想。  
——如果是个梦的话，不知道这样能不能显得更真实一些？  
韩文清知道他这样子很无趣又没有意义，甚至将自己的玩伴和最信任的家臣张新杰推到了浪尖风口上，但是却又停不下来。张新杰只能不断地残忍地提醒他，梦该醒了，他还有必须要去完成的事情。  
因为他分外明晰地记得那一天自己满世界找了三天三夜的恋人敲开了他公寓的大门。他一把将恋人抱在怀里，却被恋人拼命地拒绝。  
不属于他熟悉的任何一个Alpha的信息素包裹住了他的恋人，楼梯间的灯光足够让他看清只穿了一件白衬衫的恋人在之前受过了怎样的遭遇。

『分手吧，老韩。』  
『我被别人标记了。』

“不，叶修——！！！”  
“老韩？醒醒？做噩梦了？”  
冰凉的手掌贴上韩文清的额头，反手被韩文清一把抓住就往边上一折，韩文清向来是自己一个人住的，这个房间里不可能出现其他人。  
“嘶——老韩，松手。”  
“乖，做噩梦了吧，醒醒，我是叶修。”  
“叶修？”  
韩文清刚刚从睡梦中醒来，眼睛看得不是非常清楚，但是他莫名地对“叶修”这个人名格外敏感，连手上的力道都放轻了一些。等他努力地闭眼再睁开的时候，面前赤着身体胡子拉碴还带着一股子劣质烟味的男人正一脸担忧地看着自己。  
“我在，老韩。”  
“叶修？”  
“是我。”  
“真的是叶修？”  
“是的，我就在这里。”  
“诶诶诶？”  
一把被拉过去的叶修整个人重心都不稳，鼻子直接砸到了韩文清宽厚结实的肩膀上。叶修动了动身体，这个姿势实在是不怎么舒服，但是只要他一动就发现自己的身体会被抓得更紧。  
喂，老韩，这个姿势我不舒服。”叶修皱了皱眉，顶了顶身上的韩文清示意他松开自己，但是左肩膀上隐隐感觉到的湿润让他放弃了挣扎的念头。  
叶修不曾见到韩文清哭过——  
就连当初张新杰面不改色装作不小心地碰到，却直接地卸下年仅十岁的少年的韩文清的一只胳膊的时候，韩文清脸上的表情都不曾有过丝毫的动摇，面色冷漠得甚至给人一种真的只是旁边有人不小心碰了一下他的肩膀而已的感觉。  
可能韩文清这种人的痛感早就被消磨殆尽了吧，泪腺也早就被切除了，为了继承人这是必须的磨练。  
见过自家弟弟如何被家里调教的叶修深以为然。  
但是现在，这个在自己眼中痛感早就被消磨殆尽、泪腺也早就被切除的男人，却趴在自己的肩膀上默然无声地哭了起来。  
根本没料到这样发展的叶修只能愣愣地让韩文清抱着自己，都忘记了反应。  
沉默。  
……  
良久，叶修才找回自己的声音。  
缓和气氛这一类的事情从来都不是他的强项，想了半天嘴里才生硬地说出来一句，“哟老韩，这么久不见真的成韩文文大姑娘了啊？我可要拍照了啊。 ”  
趴在叶修身上的韩文清没有说话，也许是在思考，又或许是还在哭，叶修不知道。时间确实改变了一些东西，比如面前这样的韩文清他是从来没有见过的，比如他再也无法从韩文清的表情动作中看透韩文清的想法了，比如韩文清是不是还爱他。  
三年的时间说长不长，说短不短，但是对于移情别恋来说可以称得上是一个很合适的时间段。这三年，韩文清见过了什么人，经历了什么事情，是否还爱自己，叶修都不知道。  
不过事到如今再来说渴求韩文清的爱，那是不可能的。对被叶修伤害过的韩文清来说不可能，对于现在的叶修就更不可能。  
但是有一点，叶修很明确，韩文清是记得自己的。  
这就够了。  
叶修的烟瘾突然又犯了。

两个人之间继续沉默了一会儿，叶修才听见熟悉的低沉嗓音缓缓地说道，在空旷的房间里，喷出的热气就撒在叶修的锁骨处：  
“你根本没手机。”  
“好吧，被发现了。”  
唯一的笑点都被当事人直截了当地戳开，叶修闷闷地又陷入了沉默。眼神定格在房间里的某一处，他真的不知道自己应该说些什么。  
叶修本来真的没想到过要来见韩文清，或许有，不对，可以称得上是很强烈的期待，否则他绝对不会做出这种打破平衡的冲动事情。但是，就在叶修准备放弃、“自暴自弃”地抬脚找一个旅店住下，第二天就回G市的时候，韩文清却突兀地从界限的那边跨了过来叫住了他，一点也没把那点在叶修心里横亘了许久的界限当回事。  
这样来见韩文清到底好不好？来见韩文清之后会发生什么？叶修根本也不清楚也不想知道。他做这一切的原因，是因为当时内心就是有一股渴望希望能够来见韩文清。  
不管是因为自己当初的糟糕的分手宣言，还是因为一句话就不说就消失了三年之久，他亏欠韩文清的实在是太多太多。或许来见韩文清是一个错误，但是看到韩文清叫住自己的一瞬间，叶修心底有一个声音小小地说了一句。  
“够了。”  
这就够了。  
这个人还记得自己，自己仍旧是有知觉地活在这个世界上的，自己是真实地活在这个世界上的，就够了。  
三年了，除了喻文州，没有任何一个和过去有关联的人出现在叶修的面前。叶修甚至都觉得自己可能只是一个凭空出现的人，被喻文州捡回家了，自己的记忆都是喻文州给的，喻文州轻易地操控着自己的情绪，限制着自己的行动，其实自己就是喻文州闲时消遣的一个玩具。  
如果说，还能有一个人，能够在这个冰冷刺骨、深冰纵横的世界给予叶修温暖的，就只有他韩文清了。  
没有做爱，没有过多的肢体接触，似乎AO的吸引力都在这一刻变得非常非常微弱，整个世界里就只剩下叶修和韩文清这两个个体。不是因为信息素，不是因为生理需求，他们的灵魂是如此的契合，而为此，他们在一起。  
一种隐隐的渴望从叶修的心底升起，三年以前就想说的话却整整迟了三年，叶修的喉结上下滑动了一下，一句这三年梗在心头的话终于被吐了出来。  
“标记我吧，老韩。”

一夜未眠。  
“叶修，起床了。”  
“唔……？”  
尚处于睡眠之中的叶修迷迷糊糊地不知道是谁在叫他，但是声音特耳熟。不过又要去上课了？他才不要。  
“再让我睡会儿，我不去……”  
不对啊，他明明已经高中毕业了，又没要上大学，他要上什么课？他应该睡到自然醒才对。思及至此，觉得自己想得非常有道理的叶修砸吧砸吧嘴，空调吹得有些凉，他直接把被子凌空踹了几下给捋平了盖到了脚，然后用脸蹭了几下枕头，找到了新的舒服的位置才又接着睡。  
“不行。”简单强硬的男声之后，是带着不容置喙的力道的拉扯，空调被一整个儿地被抽走。男人的大掌几下翻折便利索地折好了被子放到一边，发现明明尚处睡眠之中的人却比自己的速度还快——等韩文清放好被子的时候，对方已经从旁边的衣服堆扯了一堆衣物搭在自己身体的各个部位找了个更远离男人的侧边移去。  
“……”  
真是很久不见的场景，韩文清和叶修当年不知道为此奋战了多少个起床点。  
也许这么多年叶修的起床战斗力可能变差了一些？韩文清挑挑眉毛准备试一试。  
以不易察觉的力道上一只膝盖跪在床的这端，韩文清发现对面的叶修没有什么反应，于是一瞬间从这端瞄准了叶修背后盖着的一件夹克。  
三。  
二。  
一。  
韩文清直接一把抽走夹克的一只袖子，但是有一只漂亮纤长的手在衣服离开身体的一瞬间就扯住了夹克的这一端的袖子，在韩文清准备加大力量扯的时候还非常灵活地把袖子在自己的手腕上缠了一圈。  
就是现在。  
韩文清一把松开手上的夹克袖子，转而另一只手一挥把其他的衣服一把挥到了地上，然后在空中接住了叶修尚未松手的夹克袖子，直接把叶修拉到了自己怀里。做完这一切的韩文清长舒了一口气，轻车熟路地把叶修抱到了浴室指挥叶修洗漱。  
为什么过了这么多年还是好幼稚的两个人。  
如果真是一点都没改变就好了，当时两个人不知道自己这样的举动之后会掀起怎么样的腥风血雨，以及那个在外面为了找叶修翻遍了整个G市的男人。喻文州。

“为什么要带我来上课啊老韩？”  
叶修整个人蔫蔫地趴在桌子上，虽然教室里面的冷气开得很足，但是经过了刚才的暴晒和老韩同志跑步上学的变态经历，现在整个人跟个晒蔫了的小鱼干儿一样的可怜。叶修脸贴在桌面上吸凉气，侧着面看着韩文清，完全不知道整个第一排都在认真听课做笔记，只有自己趴在桌子上，根本不像话。  
“你一个人在家我不放心。”韩文清小声地解释道，注视着老教授的视线都没有移开过，手中的笔记也没有停。无聊到极点又不怎么想动的叶修一眼扫过去，软趴趴的胳膊搭上了桌子，线条优美的手指戳着韩文清罗列的工工整整的一处笔记，“这里写错了。”  
“嗯？”专心听课的韩文清愣了一下，听过叶修的话之后再审视了一遍自己的笔记，果然发现了错误。  
也谈不上什么尴尬，韩文清意识到错误之后标记了一下错误点，之后估计又要回去重新演算一遍，但是现在还是多听课比较好。  
但是有人明显不想让他这么轻松。  
“这里也错了。”  
“还有这里。”  
“这里也是。”  
……  
“老韩你真的读过这个专业？”  
“……”韩文清长吐了一口气，第十一次的把叶修指出来的错误给改正过来，而恰好老教授停止了板书示意可以下课了，韩叶两人面面相觑。  
“……”  
“老韩我饿了，我们去吃饭吧。”  
“好。”

“老韩，这专业根本不适合你。”  
叶修一边往嘴里夹鱼香肉丝，一边含糊不清地说道，韩文清一如既往地保持着“食不言、寝不语”的原则，没有接话。但这一次的沉默显然并不仅仅是这个含义。  
“不是我说，做个笔记都错那么多，你考试怎么过的？当然，我只是单纯的好奇，我知道我们的老韩同志肯定不会作弊就是了。”  
“……”  
“你当时不是过了那个学校的考试吗？怎么？没拿到证书啊？又跑国内来上这么一个不适合你的专业这是唱哪儿出啊？”  
叶修似乎是调侃上瘾，饭都不吃了，撩着筷子一口一句地调戏起韩文清来。之前韩文清一直在成绩上碾压他，现在他可算是出了一口恶气了，一直被自己纠错的老韩实在是太有趣了。  
“为了你——”  
叶修的笑容凝滞在了脸上。  
韩文清似乎自己没有打破“食不言、寝不语”的戒律一样，刚才什么话都没说过，安安静静地继续夹着餐盘里的菜往嘴里送，反倒是另一边之前说得很欢乐的叶修停滞了动作，陷入了无尽的沉默。  
叶修不是没想过，也不是没猜到过这个原因。  
但是当当事人直白地、一点都不带拐弯抹角地陈述出了这个事实的时候，叶修却又忽地觉得自己如果没有听到这句话就好了，自己还是不要知道这个事实比较好。  
遇到了爱，胆小鬼也会害怕。  
因为这份感情，叶修已经回应不起了。

“标记我吧，老韩。”  
“你不是说你被人标记过了吗？”空中忽地飘来一句话，里面有着疑惑，也有着隐忍的怒火。  
尴尬。  
“我……”  
一向是个话痨的叶修忽地不知道该说点什么好。  
那天的夜晚太乱，乱到他根本记不清楚到底发生了什么。家里人突然的失踪，喻文州强制的带离，之后用Alpha的信息素让他强制发情——  
抗争，沦陷，做爱，出逃。  
当他用尽最后的气力离开那座公寓，拖着疲惫的身体敲开恋人家的大门的时候，外面还下着雨，异常的冷。通向韩文清和他住的公寓的路特别的长，长到他觉得这段路走完了他的一辈子也就过去了。他踏出去的每一步都格外的慢，体力在刚才的欢爱中都被消耗殆尽。但是越冷越累，他越发地清楚自己将要去做什么，虽然当时的他连自己的未来都看不到，但他脑子里面唯一的想法就是，他一定要极力地想要去保护住韩文清的未来。

『分手吧，老韩。我被别人标记了。』

这是叶修那一天最后的记忆。  
然后他用所有的气力离开了那所公寓，似乎是倒在了地上，有人温柔地怀抱起了他，那个怀抱非常的温暖，他很快地就睡着了，再接着——  
再接着就是三年被喻文州漫无止境看不到尽头的囚禁。  
悲伤。  
绝望。  
没有未来。  
但是不会死——  
这是叶修唯一所知道的。  
当时的他虽然有经历过社会的阴暗面，也经历过好友的生离死别，但是在一天之内发生了那么多的事情，让他从一个世界上最幸福的人生，被拽到了阴冷不见底的深渊里。  
是喻文州。  
这叫叶修，怎么能不恨他。  
“我不能标记你，叶修。”  
“为什么——”  
叶修差点脱口而出，但是他还是忍住了。  
当然不能标记了，因为他配不上。

『已经要倒了，应该没什么用了吧。』

谁？谁要倒了？谁没什么用了？  
他叶修要倒了？他叶修没什么用了？那这些人要用自己做什么用？  
脑子里面突兀的声音一闪而过，但叶修从不记得自己有听过这个声音，身边也没有人是这个音调。他想要努力地去回想到底指的是谁，但是有总有几个字似乎是故意不让他听见，每当回想起来脑子里就像是有一台古旧的黑白屏的电视发出的巨大杂音，将重要的信息吞噬。  
自己一定有什么很重要的东西忘掉了。  
“睡吧。”韩文清调整姿势把叶修抱在怀里，像是在保护自己最珍贵的东西一样。  
但是叶修却一夜未眠。

“哟，这不是嫂子嘛~”  
韩文清和叶修之间的沉默持续了很久，直到一个非常大音量的有活力的少年音硬生生地插入到了他们之间。  
不过，嫂子？这什么鬼称呼？  
叶修愣了一下，转而看向一边的韩文清，一向坦然的韩文清这次仍旧非常认真地目视前方，但是叶修忽地发现面前的人耳根变红了。  
韩文清从小就有这个毛病，做了什么事情就算是被人感谢或者夸奖的事情他也只是冷淡地点点头，但是叶修知道他会偷偷地红了耳根。一点都不坦率。  
叶修知道，但是叶修不说。  
“见过叶修嫂子！叶修嫂子好！”  
回忆的一瞬间，之间叫住他们俩的少年就从远处奔了过来，兴奋异常地在叶修身边转来转去，似乎叶修是个新奇物种。饶是叶修这种厚脸皮的人都被看得有一些害羞，尴尬地回应了一声：“你好，我是叶修，但不是你嫂子。”  
“诶？怎么会呢？队长昨天那么着急地喊了一声‘叶修’就跑出去了，你就是队长一直挂在嘴边的未婚妻叶修啊！虽然还没结婚但我认定你是我嫂子了！”  
“……”叶修完全无法言语。但是韩文清居然一直都把他挂在嘴边啊……  
“够了，白言飞，下周还有比赛。”  
“比赛？”叶修忽地看向韩文清，完全都没听韩文清提到过，“什么比赛？”  
“荣耀校园杯啊！嫂子知道那个游戏吗！”快嘴的白言飞抢着在嫂子面前刷好感度。毕竟把嫂子哄开心了，队长肯定会给他们减少训练！而且说不定队长对他们的训练要求就会降低一点呢！不如顺便还能让嫂子领略到队长打荣耀时候的英姿！这样就太好啦！简直完美！白言飞小朋友为自己的机智点了个赞，立马向叶修抛出邀请——  
“今天下午我们电竞社就有友谊赛活动，嫂子要来看吗？”  
让他去看他们电竞社打荣耀的友谊赛？叶修揶揄地看了一眼韩文清，对方仍旧沉默不言，没有发表意见。  
叶修饶有兴味地在韩文清的脸上看了一圈儿，看够了韩文清害羞到僵硬的表情，他才笑着对白言飞说：  
“好啊。”  
计划进行顺利！白言飞小朋友开心得要飞起来！  
嫂子简直小天使！  
个鬼！  
太可怕了。  
实在是太可怕了！  
这人就是恶鬼！这里就是人间地狱！  
“还有没有再来一把的啊！”叶修大声招呼着机房里的社员，似乎完全没有注意到身边的白言飞等人看自己的眼神都变了，连带着对面来打友谊赛的人比赛结束了都迟迟没有离开，叶修笑得很开心，“我时间不多啊，待会儿可就吃饭了，话先说在前面，下次就没我这种水平的人陪你们打了啊。”  
“不不不，叶神，您改了个名字我还没认出来，我们就就就不麻烦您了……”  
韩文清不说话，在场自认和叶修熟一点的白言飞在一众人残忍的逼迫下干巴巴地开了口。  
如果说一开始知道叶修要来，他们整个电竞社还非常开心，当叶修说自己也玩儿荣耀的时候，他们这一堆宅男Alpha还觉得自己说不能还能用自己最后的一技之长在嫂子这等令自家队长倾心的Omega面前逞一把威风，结果呢？  
这个口口声声说着自己有一段时间没玩、有点手生的人，还是个Omega的人，在借了一个队里养的战斗法师的有几件橙装的小心血号之后，把他们一堆人挑翻了。  
挑、翻、了！  
活得最久的人撑过两分半，而且坚持这么久的原因是因为那个人的帐号是一个磨死人类型的骑士，而且叶修用的帐号和他们装备差距还是很可观的……  
“唉，可惜这号不是一叶之秋，不然还能更快呢。”叶修咂吧着嘴可惜道，操纵着小战法在竞技场旁边做着各种无聊的小操作，不时拿着法杖敲敲这个的头啊，戳戳那个人的菊花啊，玩得不亦乐乎。  
“一、一叶叶之秋？”  
“现在联盟里第一战法，那个一叶之秋？”  
“那个一叶之秋操纵者不是孙翔吗？莫非……？？！！”  
“对啊。”叶修咬着烟屁股，这里是机房，韩文清不让他抽，烟瘾犯了只能咬咬来解馋，“当年我在联盟用的名字是叶秋。”  
！！！

“叶神和队长一路走好！！！明天见！！！”  
社员们被狠虐一番并在得知了叶修的身份之后，一个个都变得恭敬无比，分分钟变叶修忠犬，现在都一个个自发地整整齐齐地站在机房外面一字排开，冲叶修和韩文清两人恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，满满的九十度。  
“再见再见。”打了荣耀一身舒爽的叶修冲社员们挥了挥手，一边的韩文清倒不是很在意，微微颔首，简单地道了一句“再见”，就带着叶修离开了。  
“你带的孩子还是挺有潜质的。”叶修含着烟屁股，双手插在裤兜里，整个人驮着背，离了电脑的他一点都没有荣耀大神的样子。  
“还不是分分钟输给你了。”韩文清哼了一声，对叶修的话表示不屑。  
“因为是我嘛。”烟屁股被舌头卷到了唇角边，叶修的唇角上扬，那是独属于荣耀之神的自信。  
“不过老韩，你真的没有必要这么做。”  
“学这种自己不擅长的专业，还玩起了自己不喜欢的电竞，为了我，不值得。”  
沉默。  
韩文清没有接话，仍旧目视前方，脚步也不曾乱。叶修也没有看韩文清，两个人却非常默契地走在一起，保持着多一分亲密，少一分疏离的恰到好处的距离。  
B市夏天的白昼很长，明明已经五六点了天却还是很蓝，只在高楼大厦的顶端染了些微的橘红色。  
当叶修产生了一种两个人可能一直这么走到生命尽头也不错的感觉的时候，韩文清突然停下了脚步，叶修也顺势地站定，转向韩文清，没有其他的动作。  
“叶修你不是我，你怎么知道我不喜欢，你怎么知道不值得。”  
叶修忽地抬了头。  
很久不见，记忆中的少年长得愈发的冷峻，活脱脱让人想把钱包递上去。  
开玩笑，他已经成长得足够来保护他爱的人了。  
“叶修，我说过，我韩文清这一辈子，只认你这一个伴侣，无论生死。”  
“来这个学校吧，然后我们一起拿下这一届荣耀校园杯的冠军，我陪你毕业。”  
叶修就这么看着韩文清，久久没有言语，韩文清也就这么定定地看着叶修，两人对视良久。  
沉默。  
三年之后，曾经亲密无间的友人兼爱人，只剩下沉默。  
三年的距离很长，长到把两个人撕扯成对方不认识的模样。又或许他们两个根本就没有变，但是这三年的时间变成了两个人之间无谓的猜忌和永远的遗憾。  
韩文清知道叶修答应自己的这个可能性微乎其微，但是他还是执拗地问了出来。  
他只知道前进，不懂得如何慢下来。这一次恋人在他的面前再一次出现，他只知道他没有耐心去融化恋人心中的冰山以及他们之间的隔阂，等着叶修重新爱上自己了，害怕恋人会随时消失、不安到了极点的他只想要讨一个承诺。  
这次他一定不会放手了——  
叶修被紧紧抱住了，看不见韩文清的脸上的表情。多讽刺，明明他们离得那么近，却看不见彼此的脸。  
忽地，有什么东西在叶修的视野里晃了一下，叶修反射性地将目光聚焦往那处看了过去。  
太过于熟悉的身影，虽然他看不清对方的眼睛，屋檐的阴影遮去了男人大半张脸，但是叶修还是一瞬间就认了出来。  
这三年，两个人都还是有变化的。比如身边最了解自己的人和自己最了解的，都已经不是彼此了。  
男人嘴唇轻碰，叶修就算不懂唇语也知道男人在说什么，无数次响起的恶魔般低沉动听、引诱他沉沦的声音明明隔了这么远，却似在他耳边轻语低喃，温热的呼吸打在他脸上的热度他都记得真切。  
“回家吧。”  
远处的声音和近处的重合，叶修笑了，但他知道自己的笑容肯定特别丑。  
“好。”

有叶修在的夜晚，韩文清总是睡得特别沉，叶修再看了一眼已经习惯了一个人睡觉、和张新杰一个样儿的平躺在床上双手搭在小腹上的无趣睡姿，被子要不是之前有他在里面估计连褶皱都没有吧。衣服也是因为他今天早上赖床而弄得乱糟糟的，实际上单人公寓的洗手台也根本没有多放一个漱口杯的地方。  
这才是韩文清应该过的生活。  
叶修轻轻地俯下身在韩文清的头上烙下一个吻。  
再见了，老韩。

叶修悄悄地打开门，这种事情他做得轻车熟路，一丁点儿声音都没发出地离开了韩文清的公寓。  
B市的昼夜温差还是有点大，和G市不一样，只穿了自己来的那一天的衣服的叶修被晚风吹得冷得有些哆嗦，但是更多的还是离开空调房间的燥热感觉，不过他知道自己马上就会有冷气吹了。  
穿着黑西装的男人安安静静地站在黑暗里，即使是夏天的大半夜，街道上也没有什么人了，但是男人却一直站在黑暗里，说不清等了多久，他就是在等。他不知道自己一直在等的人会不会来，他只知道自己一定会等下去。  
脚步声响起，熟悉的人影一点点接近，看到要等的人终于来了，男人才终于迈动了步子。步履没有一丝停顿，长时间站立的麻木在他的身上根本看不到，似乎他只不过是刚刚下班的痴情Alpha来接自己心爱的贪玩晚归的Omega。  
人影走进，几天未见的人终于到了自己的怀里，喻文州上去就抱住了叶修，贪婪地吸取着叶修信息素的味道，顺带不着痕迹地用自己的信息素包裹住叶修的身体。  
“回家吧。”  
叶修对喻文州的怀抱没有抗拒也没有迎合，他觉得自己可能快要睡着了。离开了韩文清之后感觉一切都无所谓，连自己是否活着这件事情似乎都可以不怎么在意，身体到底在谁那里，自己又生活在什么样的地方，叶修这三年已经无所谓了。  
再见韩文清这件事情他在梦中梦了一万遍，每次梦醒除了惆怅什么都没有，余下的就是忘掉。  
做不到的事情，就不要再想。  
做不到的事情，就不要期望。  
深深明白着这一点的叶修在被喻文州囚禁的三年里仿佛过了一个世纪，他没有亲人，没有朋友，能与人交谈却从来没有亲切感，有可以回去的地方却从来没有归属感，他似乎是一个游离于这个世界之外的外人，有时候有一种死了也许都会没人管的感觉。  
但是突然见到了韩文清，叶修那封尘了多年的心和感情突然一下子爆发出来，不管不顾地就想要和韩文清呆在一起。  
和韩文清在一起就是放松的，叶修似乎都回到了当初那个满嘴荣耀和游戏、梦想是做一个游戏开发师的飞扬恣肆的年纪。虽然那个时间确实离现在也不是很远，但偏偏叶修就是觉得已经过了很久很久。  
大概就是因为这颗心已经遍体鳞伤没有爱的力量了，主观地拒绝着这个世界的叶修已经不想再考虑别的了。  
自己会怎么样，以后要做什么，都毫无规划，反正只要喻文州活着，总归是饿不死他的。  
越和韩文清在一起，他越是发觉了自己和韩文清之间的深深的距离感，即使韩文清当时勇敢地蹦达过了两个人之前非常清晰的那条界限，有些东西仍旧还是无法改变。  
他不是叶氏的大少爷，也不再是他韩文清的未婚妻，叶修自己就是一个和无数人上过床的不洁之人，这不是他是否看得起自己的问题，而是就算韩文清愿意，他也不想把这样一个拖着破败的身体的自己交给韩文清。  
韩文清家里的摆设，韩文清给他的感觉，就是韩文清从未忘记过他，韩文清不曾变过，没有信守过当初在一起的诺言的是他叶修，而不是韩文清。  
他终究是欠他的。  
“老韩，标记我吧。”  
那一夜，韩文清没有同意也没有拒绝，但是即使是没有口头表达出来，韩文清不曾标记他这个事实就说明，这也是拒绝。  
这样的自己想要和韩文清在一起，果然是——

“奢望吧。”  
韩文清很清楚地知道叶修的离开，他甚至从轻微的声音中眼前可以很自然地显现出叶修做出这一切的时候是什么样的动作的画面。  
心仪的Omega的信息素在鼻息间还未散去，韩文清贪婪地吸取着房间内残留的信息素的味道，但却迟迟没有睁开眼，甚至还用一只胳膊搭在自己的双眼上。  
空无一人的房间，韩文清似乎一个人在喃喃自语，但是如果仔细观察，会发现一个身影从外面的阴影里慢慢地显现，没有人知道他在那个阴影里站了多久，但是张新杰似乎就和黑暗融为一体一样地静静地注视着这一切。  
有困惑，有不解，但是boss的事情，他不会过多地干预。  
叶修是一个怎么样的人他没有太多的兴趣了解，因为韩文清的关系他和叶修认识的时间也并不短，但是这么多年时间他也没想了解过叶修。一方面是因为这是自家服侍的主人的Omega，自认一个Alpha为了避免尴尬他是不会和叶修交往过密的，再者，叶修的性格和他不是很合得来，而且叶修总是让韩文清做出很多很危险的事情。但即使是这样，他也不敢动叶修，更何况他知道动了这个人，不管是哪一方都会让他的下场很惨很惨。  
张新杰向来权衡利弊非常得当，但是也仅限于此，他能保住霸图不让霸图在他手上毁掉，可是同样的，天生保守中立的性子让他无法带领霸图走向更高的地方。  
终究，只有这个人才可以——  
韩文清。  
“我觉得你现在还是结束学业，赶紧回来比较好。”  
“嗯。”  
不算答应，也不算否定。却让张新杰松了一口气，毕竟在韩文清这里，只要不是否定就有非常大的几率答应，这是这几年来韩文清少有的松口了。韩文清向来不是一个言而无信的人，张新杰知道的。  
得到了自己想要的答案，知道韩文清想要独处的张新杰也不过多停留，转身就准备飞回Q市处理剩下的一堆事情，估计交接的事情也需要提上日程了，其实他也不是很喜欢过这种非常忙碌的日子，他更乐于开一个小诊所在小镇里悠闲且有规律地度过每一天的日子。  
真希望早一点到来啊。  
每一个人都有自己的奢望，但无论成功与否，人们总是不会忘记去奢望。  
但是，不甘心。  
一种名为不甘心的种子在韩文清的心里播撒下了，以嫉妒为土壤，以愤怒作为催化剂，正以惊人的速度占据韩文清的内心。  
砰——  
有什么东西忽地无法承担得起负荷，而砰的一声破裂碎掉了。  
那颗支离破碎的心还找得回来吗？  
这段没有未来的感情还有可能继续吗？  
“啊——！！！”  
叶修！！！

“啊啾——”叶修揉了揉鼻子，虽然是夏天，晚风仍旧吹得他有些冷。  
无处可去，留宿街头也可以，叶修想找个地方静静。  
为什么在韩文清和喻文州之间选择喻文州，叶修说不清楚，他只知道这绝不是因为爱情，因为他已经没有心这种可以爱的东西了。  
他太过于害怕自己打扰韩文清的生活，韩文清一个人能活得很好，继承韩氏的公司，带着韩氏成为世界超一流的名企业，娶到一个上得厅堂下得厨房的Omega，然后生下一双儿女，有可能是个Omega也有可能是个Alpha，如果是Beta他们可能会更高兴就是了，在这个信息素互相影响的年代里，信息素发射量和接受量都很低的不敏感的Beta应该可以说是最幸福的一类人了。韩文清的未来可以有很多种，但是叶修可以非常确信一点，韩文清的未来里绝对没有自己。  
而选择喻文州的原因是，叶修忽地发现自己出来了喻文州给予的公寓以外，自己竟然无处可去了。  
喻文州不让叶修打工，叶修顶多也只能在荣耀上面搞搞代练和倒卖游戏道具的生意，但终究也不是什么大笔的交易，根本没办法满足叶修想要独立的开销。在G市生活的成本不低，叶修虽然不想承认但是他确实是被喻文州保护得好好的。喻文州给他吃的，住的，穿的，给他钱花，他想做什么都可以，逃跑也行，不过喻文州总是会把他带回来就是了，所以对喻文州来说叶修跑不跑都一个样。叶修莫名的有一种感觉，天涯海角，就算是尸体化成灰，喻文州都会把他找回来。他可以做很多很多自己想做的事情，甚至这一次来见韩文清喻文州都没有干涉他们，最后的带回甚至可以说是对叶修的一种无形的提醒。  
梦该醒了，回家吧。  
他不清楚为什么喻文州对自己有这么大的执念，现在也不想知道了。  
因为喻文州即使对他再好，这一切的伤痛同样也是喻文州带给他的。  
要不是喻文州当时强行将他带走，他根本不会来不及见自己亲人的最后一面，以至于自己所有的亲人全部人间蒸发至今杳无音信，他根本没必要和自己的恋人分开，以至于现在拖着这具不洁的身体而不敢面对这段感情。他的恋人是最好的，他当然也要把最好的留给自己的恋人，但是喻文州的出现破坏了他的一切。  
不恨喻文州是不可能的。  
恨喻文州这个想法已经在三年前就被叶修狠狠地钉在了脑子里，深入了骨髓里，如跗骨之蛆，恐怕这辈子也不会摆脱这一个念头了。恨喻文州对于叶修如同呼吸一样自然的一件事情。  
要是当时没有救喻文州就好了的想法却奇迹般地一次都没有在叶修的脑海中出现过。  
因为可能叶修就算是在心底也有一个小小的地方在说，就算再来一百次一千次一万次，当时叶修依然不会放着喻文州不管的，会救喻文州的。  
就是如此，这就是所谓的命运吧。

“你是Omega？”  
男人低沉嘶哑的声音至今有时仍会在叶修的耳畔响起。  
那一切孽缘的开始。  
如同魔音贯耳一般的声音无数次在叶修的脑子内回响，仿佛噩梦一样午夜梦回让叶修感受到的只有无尽的恐惧和恨意。  
是否能忘掉，是否能原谅，叶修想要尽量保持平静，但是却没有办法。  
这与普通的恨意不同，叶修生性是一个不喜欢纷争的人，连“恨”这个字眼都不曾出现在叶修没有喻文州存在的人生里，但是喻文州的所作所为让他真的无法忍受，即使喻文州无数次地否认不是他做的，但是所有的一切真的和喻文州没有关系么？  
叶修不信，而且这本来也不是真的。

第六章

裙角翻飞，觥筹交错，灯影人缭乱。  
在这不论性别和人种，每一个人都武装到牙齿，唇齿间吐出的话语都醉翁之意不在酒的慈善晚宴里，偏偏有一个人似乎是偷偷混入他们之中的“细作”。那人动作不算粗鲁，衣着也不是不修边幅，西装也明明有好好地穿在身上，但是人和衣服的搭配就给人一种“我有好好穿衣服了啊”的欠扁感受。一只叉子在青年的手上使得那叫一个出神入化，手速快到旁边的人都没注意到发生了什么，可能餐盘上某个新端出的菜的最嫩的部位就被夹走了。  
把刚刚用过的餐盘以极为轻巧的手法放到了专门收拾的服务员面前，服务员回以礼貌的微笑，微微欠身表达对客人配合的谢意。这种慈善晚会本来目的都不是用餐，都以饮酒为主，接到餐盘的服务员本以为和往常一样没什么可收拾的，低头一看却发现手中的盘子可以用一片狼藉来形容。  
仍可以看得出外形的龙虾壳，海蚌壳，形迹可疑的多种生物的汁液，都以非常熟练的精道的手法剥离，食用。  
这到底……是个多能吃的生物啊！  
谁家的赶紧带走啊喂！养得起吗！

被某顶级黑道大佬养着的某超能吃的Omega端着刚拿到的崭新的餐盘在餐桌边来来回回地晃来晃去，托着早年家里的娇惯，叶修对食物可谓是挑剔至极，能吃刚上的绝不吃放了一会儿的。虽然后期被家里踹出去自己过，没多少钱也不会打理自己生活的叶修也只能吃吃泡面和外卖啥的。但是叶修这个人的厉害之处就在于，他可以将就，也可以讲究。对于这种可以讲究的大场合来说，叶修可是从来不会客气的，反正也不是吃的他的钱，何乐而不为？  
海鲜吃多了，叶修嘴巴有点咸，在吃上非常讲究但是个人行为非常不讲究的他把吃了一半的海参放到了盘子里，舔了舔手上沾到的汁液，就去无人看管的吧台边拿了一杯橙汁，啥也不想的就往嘴里灌，引得旁边的人频频侧目，毕竟在这种场合上大吃大喝的人几乎没有。所有的人都忙于交际，Alpha们忙于找合作伙伴，Omega们聚在一起小声地议论着哪家的Alpha更适合自己，打算直接在这种场合就挑到合适的婆家直接把自己交代出去了。对于这些大家族的Omega来说，能够嫁给自己看上眼的男人已经是非常幸福了。谁会跟叶修似的不顾形象地大吃大喝？给别人留下好印象还来不及呢。  
但偏偏有人对此异于旁人的举动非常感兴趣，比如——

“王先生？”  
王杰希回神，强行把自己的眼神从那个引人注目的男人身上挪开，转而去注视眼前用着亮晶晶的双眼和仰慕的目光看着自己的Omega身上，“不好意思，你刚才说了什么？”  
发觉王杰希的视线回到了自己的身上，面前的Omega的情绪明显兴奋了起来，语调轻快，听起来却扭捏又做作。  
“王先生有没有兴趣做这个项目呢？如果有的话我可以让我爸爸给微草注资哦~微草前段时间因为货物出错还没有恢复过来吧？”  
自作聪明。  
王杰希面上不露声色，摇晃着酒杯里面的酒液，淡黄色的液体在灯光下更显迷离，当时那个人被自己进入的时候，那双眸子也是这般的迷离，情色的味道多得快要溢出，让自己失去理智，只想把身下的人干得糟糕到一塌糊涂。而眼前这人——  
呵。  
对方的意思他不是不明白。  
他王杰希所带领的微草确实出了点问题，但是就因为这点问题而用他王杰希个人的未来幸福作为代价，却一点都没有必要。退一万步讲，作为一个优秀的Alpha，从生理的本能上，他也不会选择一个——  
“对不起，我们的信息素不太合。”  
“王先生真会说笑，我们明明连信息素的味道都没有……”  
Omega停下了自己愈发快的语速，吞了一口唾沫，因为面前这个他相中已久的年轻的优秀的Alpha低下了他高贵的头颅，脸正一点点地向他靠近，认识到这一点的Omega甚至觉得自己的底裤兴奋得有点湿，他闭上了眼睛。  
什么啊，明明都拒绝了还想吻人家吗？倒也不是不可以，毕竟是喜欢了这么久的……  
“你发情了哦。”  
诶？  
“王先生？”  
两名不知道从哪里窜出来的穿着黑西装戴着黑墨镜的男人一左一右站在了那名Omega的身后，一言不发地看着王杰希，想看王杰希作何处理。  
“带走。”男人的面上没有任何表情地下了命令，连应付的笑容都不想露出，在说过这一句判决一样的话之后，王杰希便转身不再看一眼。  
不对！  
不明白目前的情况是怎么样的Omega抱紧了自己的双臂把自己环住了蹲下，后穴瘙痒异常，他甚至可以感受到有体液从自己的后穴一点一点地向体外流动的感觉。  
自己的发情期明明刚过！而且出来之前他有用过抑制剂！  
怎么可能！自己怎么可能在这种时候发情！一定是有人陷害他！他一定要把那个人找出来！让父亲把那个人切得碎碎的！不还不够——  
没人会想知道这个人要怎么想。  
因为他已经被请离了会场。

“先生……？”颤抖的声音从王杰希的身后传来，一个弱弱的声音叫住了他，王杰希停住了脚步。  
“怎么了？”  
手上还抓着王杰希的衣角，但是青年的身形已经看得出来是一个成人了，可是此时青年却像一只弱兽一样在瑟瑟发抖着，希望靠近自己的长辈汲取一些温暖。  
他知道自己下面的问话可以说是禁忌，但是他憋不住到宴会结束之后了。满肚子的疑惑和不解让他做出了这等出格的行为，把自己一直以来敬仰的长辈拉到一个没有人的小角落，小声地求证道：  
“先生……为什么……要这样做？”  
那个时候Omega明明就不是自然发情的，是……  
“我做了什么吗？”  
干净利落地否认，随之而来的是让高英杰跌入谷底的带着警告意味的信息素攻击。  
“注意场合。”  
高英杰从信息素里如是感受到，看着王杰希的身影一点点在自己的视线中远离，高英杰才一瞬间腿脱力，努力扶着墙才没有做出直接跌倒在地的丢脸事情。  
那个人，真是太厉害了。高英杰总是如是感叹。  
即使配方被人恶意地篡改导致整个生产出来的产品无法投入市场，王杰希也有条不紊地和人协调，立马将投放出的一部分产品召回，和所有的错误产品一起进行销毁，同时在发现的第一时间将配方订正了出来，立马收集材料进行新一批产品的生产。  
这样的Alpha，到底会有什么样的事情会让他感到挫败呢？

“你在这里做什么？”  
“嗯？”叶修叼着叉子回头，嘴巴一刻不停地品尝着刚入口的拿破仑蛋糕，“老王？好久不见？”  
“我问你在这里做什么？”  
王杰希一开始有些震惊，这种场合本来就不是叶修这种身份一穷二白的平民该来的地方，问题就在于现在对方不但来了，而且还一副无害的样子在这个Alpha成群、信息素容易紊乱的场合中游荡，不知道自己未标记的Omega的身份有多敏感吗？想到这一层王杰希不知道怎么的，心里就有一些恼火。  
“吃东西啊？”  
叶修终于咽下了口里的蛋糕，一手拿出叉子，顺带还伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了几下上面残留的奶油，嘴角露出餍足的笑容，王杰希似乎都可以听见旁边有Alpha吞口水的声音。  
这个人，曾经用这张嘴，含着自己的肉棒，像是吃着世界上最好吃的东西一样，他知道对方的口腔是多么的温暖，对方的口技是多么的精湛。但是现在这个人却被别人看去了——  
“老王你干嘛，我还没吃完呢。”  
叶修嘴里说得慌乱，但是行动上一点都没有对王杰希的行为感觉到奇怪的样子。将叉子搁在了右手边刚刚端完酒的服务员手上的盘里，身体一个九十度旋转同时将餐盘也以行云流水般的动作轻巧地放在了盘里，服务员都没明白过来发生了什么，回过头来只看见一个青年冲自己投以一个笑容，道了一句“麻烦了”，然后转身跟着身边的男人走向了天台。  
和慈善宴内的温度一比，天台的温度可以说是高得吓人。叶修感觉自己被领带绑得似乎要透不过气来，索性把领带扯松了一些，西装外套的扣子全部被解开，衬衫的扣子也被解到锁骨处，漂亮得想让人上去亲吻一番。如果能留下自己的痕迹那感觉一定会更美妙，要抓住这只漂亮的精灵，让他变成自己的所有物。即使他手执毒药喂给自己，自己也一定甘之如饴。  
王杰希的心很乱。  
虽然是他把对方叫了出来，甚至是用了扯后领这种极为不绅士的方式，但是等把人叫出来的时候他才知道什么叫手足无措。  
要说什么呢？自己是以什么立场把他叫出来呢？自己又为什么要把他叫出来呢？  
王杰希突然想起来了,据他观察，叶修应该是被人包养了的事实。既然叶修会被带来这里，就说明那个人是参加这个宴会里面的某个人吧？那么那个人又是这个会场里面的哪一个Alpha？这次宴会邀请的都是不得了的黑道大人物和有关系的人物，个个都不是好惹的，叶修知道自己是在引火上身吗？但是明明叶修应该是一个生性自由的人，为什么甘于屈居去做一个见不得光的情人呢？叶修……应该是喜欢着那个人的吧？  
是嫉妒——  
心底有一个小小的声音在说着答案，王杰希却不想去听，只能把最开始的问题再次陈述了一遍。  
“叶修，你为什么要来这种地方？”  
“老王，这句话该我问你吧？你为什么会在这里？”叶修挑眉，条件反射地去摸荷包里的烟，喻文州总是很贴心地会给他揣上一包，以防叶修在这种场合无聊。  
“你只不过是一个普通的药剂师而已吧？”  
“你也只不过是被、人、包、养、了、而已吧？”  
一瞬间似乎被激怒了一样，王杰希强调了一下那几个极具侮辱性的字眼。他想不明白，为什么到这种时候这个人还在以这样的语气跟自己说话？  
叶修似乎也没想到王杰希会这么回答自己，狠狠地愣了一下，转而是好笑地轻笑了一声，火机啪的一声被点燃，叶修心头的某种情绪却似乎淡了下去，火星在燥热的空中一亮一灭，叶修和王杰希的界限再次被烟雾所模糊。  
“所以呢？”  
所以那个人换成我行不行？  
这句话几乎是要脱口而出，但是王杰希还是制止住了到嘴边的这句话，喉咙划了划，狠狠地咽了下去。  
“随便你吧。”  
说完，王杰希就再也没有看叶修一眼，直直地往会场内走去。

叶修眯着眼看着王杰希的背影，白色的烟雾从自己嘴里含着的这根烟的头儿冒出，由一个点，扩散成一个面，隔在了叶修和王杰希之间。人与人之间的联系又何尝不是从一个点相遇而逐渐连接在一起，最后创造出一个独属于两个人的羁绊。  
但是，那是不可能的。  
叶修咬着烟，胳膊后折搭在天台的栏杆上，烟雾从叶修的烟头开始慢慢上升到空中，蔓延向不可知的未来——  
“偷听多久了啊，张新杰，怎么这么多年不见养成了这么个毛病，不太好啊。”  
一个人影渐渐从被打开一半的折门的阴影里走出，身着毫无褶皱的白西装，气质干净，整个人散发着神圣严谨的气质，像是普渡救世的绝世神医。  
张新杰。  
呵，怎么可能？  
叶修冷笑了一声，当年这个人面不改色地训练着韩文清的时候，他看得分明。  
这个人眼里根本不会有什么仁慈，只会有合格的继承人和不合格的继承人。除此之外，就什么都没有了。  
合格的继承人要按时起床，合格的继承人要当班长，合格的继承人要全科成绩优秀，合格的继承人不会哭……  
合格的继承人不能耽于没有用的未婚妻。  
这就是张新杰对叶修下的定义。  
合格的继承人的没有用的未婚妻。  
张新杰看叶修的眼神从来都是冷漠得不像是在看一个活生生存在的人，而是一件物品。  
他叶修在张新杰的眼里，就只是一件韩叶两家交易的物品而已。  
挺可笑的，但是叶修笑不出来。  
某种意义上张新杰的定义准得过头。  
但是张新杰为什么会在这里？这是叶修所不能理解的。他所知道的韩叶两家，仅仅只是生意场上的两个大家，而没有听说过涉黑啊？  
一种说不上来的奇怪感觉溢满了叶修的心头。  
这三年来叶修不是没有想过要自己寻找家里人，可是偏偏叶家上下整个都跟人间蒸发一样，叶修回去过自己记忆中生活过的地方，却发现连自己生活的痕迹似乎都被抹去了一样，没有人记得他，没有人知道叶家。  
他肯定忘记了一些什么，可是他真的想不起来他忘记了什么。像是一张写有答案的纸上被扣了一个洞，现在的他只能呆呆地注视着那个空空的洞，洞外什么都没有，洞里填满了空虚。  
当年到底发什么了什么，说不定，张新杰对他的家里知道一些什么……？  
“张新杰……”叶修开了个头，刚想问出口，张新杰却想都没想直接打断了他。  
刚才那么长的沉默张新杰都没有开口，他刚想开口张新杰就直接打断，看来张新杰对他真的讨厌得紧。叶修轻笑了一下，不过也没事，他又不是来讨张新杰喜欢的——  
“韩文清出车祸了。”  
“什……？”  
惊讶的神情。张新杰镜片后的眸子中有一闪而过的光。  
这个人没见过的表情，真想看更多啊……  
而叶修却整个人仿佛从冰窖里出来一样，这个讯息隐含着太多的意思，他的大脑像一台过热的CPU根本无力去分析这个讯息背后的意味，他明白一点，韩文清可能要离开他了——  
“老韩他怎……？！”  
仿若没有感受到面前的人呼吸急促的大喘气，张新杰一瞬不瞬地盯着叶修，嘴唇轻碰，吐出的是毫不留情的话语，一点也没有考虑到面前的人是否承受得住。  
“周泽楷失踪了。”

“我跟你回去，让你的人离开那个孩子。你还要确保他好好的。”  
“可以。”  
“这么好谈条件？”  
“对你，我一直很好谈条件。”  
“放心，他会好·好·的。”  
“喻文州你不要骗我！”  
“我从不骗你。”

不可理喻！  
为什么要对韩文清和周泽楷出手？他们对喻文州做了什么不可原谅的事情吗？  
叶修几乎要把下唇咬破，本来即将再次封闭的内心却被怒火轻而易举地点燃，一个很显而易见的答案出现在叶修的脑海里，几乎是呼之欲出。  
都是因为叶修你啊——  
叶修的背狠狠地靠在天台的栏杆上，一种可以称得上是绝望的情绪占据了叶修的心。  
可是，要认命吗？

张新杰仔细地看着叶修的反应，从刚开始鲜活的怒火到现在可以说是心如死灰的情绪，这么情绪多变的叶修张新杰还是第一次见到。  
虽然是文字游戏，但是只要目的达到就好了，过程无所谓。  
而且表现出这样，这比三年前没心没肺的叶修要有趣的多。  
叶修虽然身为Omega比自家Alpha的弟弟还像Alpha，但是本质上仍旧改变不了什么。  
叶秋自小成绩优异乖巧懂事，优秀程度和韩文清不相上下，在学校里和韩文清之间的各项竞争也是你这次物理拿了第一，那我就拿化学第一的胶着状态。  
但是反观叶秋的哥哥，叶修，就完全不是那么一回事了。虽然两个人是一个娘胎里出来的同胞兄弟，前后相差也不过几秒，两个人的行为方式和做所作为完全是千差万别。  
叶修喜欢的是打游戏，最高兴的事情就是每天打游戏，为此每天逃课都乐此不疲，哪怕只是为了赶上自己一直期待的游戏的首发日，缺席了期末考试都在所不惜。旷课纪录和无法直视的成绩，让学校的校长连叶家的面子也顾不上直接下达了开除的命令。叶修只能被叶父踹到了一个普通学校，甚至勒令他搬出了叶家的本宅，在高中毕业之前不能回去。  
结果，叶修就真的没有再回去过了——  
喻文州。  
张新杰不得不把这个人名和叶修联系在一起。  
叶修当初救了喻文州的事情他也是略有耳闻，但是当时的他正在国外办事，知道的时候喻文州已经离开了叶修的家，同时知道的还有一言不发但是张新杰就是知道对方一直在生闷气的韩文清。  
喻文州喜欢叶修。  
这是不管是韩文清还是张新杰，几年前就已经知道了的事情。韩文清是从信息素和喻文州的所作所为中感受到的一种Alpha要被抢夺配偶的强烈的危机感，而张新杰是从韩文清的举动中总结出来的。  
韩文清和叶修这么多年，盯上叶修的人不少，想要抢过来的Alpha也有，但是能让韩文清有危机感的只有那一次。  
然后感应，就灵验了。  
张新杰说不清楚，在韩文清的背后看到一如既往穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤的叶修，全身衣衫不整地在半夜敲开了韩文清独居公寓的大门的时候，是一种什么感受。陌生的Alpha信息素他闻得分明，他想那种感受多半是失望——  
十几年的感情居然就这么轻易地被AO生理的本能所破坏了啊。  
叶家的人也不过如此。  
但是韩文清为什么还是这么在意那个Omega呢？  
想不明白，就一直想。一向自控力极好的张新杰钻了牛角尖。  
——如果能在一起相处试试就好了。  
不知道为什么，这样一个念头突兀地跳了出来。  
对啊，不懂的事情尝试一下不就知道结果了么？

“跟我结合，放你自由。”  
突兀的话语出现在空气中，没有任何铺垫和说明，叶修也没有转身，目光聚焦在下边花园的一朵小红花上，似乎没听到。

要认命吗？  
绝不——  
叶修的答案非常肯定而又坚决，又或者说他从来没有认命过。  
对于喻文州三年的顺从叶修是根本没有办法逃离，所以他选择暂时性封闭自己的内心，心灵上来说是抗拒喻文州的，只要有一线希望他就会用尽一切的手段去逃跑。而事情发展到现在叶修也已经没有别的路可以走，或者说就算是有，他也不屑于去走。  
他认识到自己已经不能坐以待毙了，而面前正躺着一个绝佳的机会。  
张新杰。  
但是这个人又是一个怎么样的身份呢？叶修不了解。他一直所认识的张新杰是一个刻板到死的继承人爱好者，最喜欢的事情是准时以及折磨韩文清。但是当张新杰出现在这个会场的时候他知道自己错了。  
之前所有的认知被推翻，很多之前没有想到的东西忽地串联在了一起，但是信息量一时太大，叶修没有办法理清楚，但是他很清楚地明白自己需要面前这个人的帮助。  
“你是什么人？能给我什么？”  
现在，他只想知道这两个答案，再进行下一步的评估。  
“霸图的代理族长，能给你自由。喻文州不敢动我。”  
衣冠楚楚的张新杰推了推眼镜，也不急，但是他刚刚说出来的话却怎么样都像在耍流氓。忽地，当张新杰都在思考自己的话语是不是太突兀了的时候，叶修嘴角勾起一个带着随意的笑容，百无聊赖地撩了撩自己的刘海。  
“好啊。”  
居然，答应了。  
当然，并没有那么简单。  
“你还有条件对吧？”  
张新杰推了推眼镜，眼前的人从以前开始就是这么聪明，这同样也是他看上的一点，否则以他的权限早就会动摇韩文清有这么一个没有用的未婚妻的想法了。  
“请你永远不要出现在韩文清面前了。”  
这个决定是否太残忍，张新杰根本就懒得去考虑，但是叶修对于张新杰的评价确实有一点说对了。  
他的心里永远只有继承人这个位置，合格的继承人，不合格的继承人。他的使命就是守护和辅佐继承人并管理好霸图。  
“我也是这么决定的。”  
没有过多的反应，叶修仅仅是点了点头，刚才惊慌失措和绝望的情绪仿佛只是张新杰的错觉。  
又变得没意思了。张新杰摸了摸自己的鼻梁，转过身去。  
“那么，今天晚上就留下来吧。”  
于是叶修就真的被留下来了，直到叶修被带回张新杰的公寓都没有再见过喻文州或者是蓝雨的人。  
真奇怪，张新杰真的比喻文州厉害？  
叶修对于黑暗世界没有什么认知，只有无尽的被绑架的记忆，对内部的势力发展什么的也从来不感兴趣，他只是单纯地觉得张新杰能够这么做真的是有一定的本钱的，不能说比喻文州厉害起码比喻文州差不到哪里去。  
第一次感觉这么正大光明有依靠的离开了喻文州的身边叶修有些开心，但是还有更重要的事情他想要去了解。

B市，霸图下属私人医院。  
“他的状况已经稳定下来了，这一点你可以放心。”张新杰平静地隔着重症病房的玻璃窗看着里面带着呼吸罩的首领，发觉他可能是真的很讨厌叶修这个人。  
如果不是叶修，韩文清三年前就应该接任霸图首领的职位，自己也不用饱受非议到今天这个地步，韩文清也根本不会因为醉酒飚车这种原因躺在重症病房的床上。  
因为叶修，韩文清成了一个笑话。因为一个被别人标记的Omega而荒废人生的人。  
而只有他张新杰知道，韩文清根本没有荒废，韩文清多有才能有多么努力，只有站在韩文清身边的他看得真切。他是多么急切地想要自己的首领在属于他的世界里给那些说闲话的人重重一拳。  
当然，除此之外，韩文清对叶修的爱他也看得真切。  
午夜梦回，有多少次韩文清喊着叶修的名字沉湎于噩梦之中又或是醒来，他已经记不得了。   
霸图和蓝雨因为一个男人的战争似乎已经在所难免，听起来像是一个笑话，但是张新杰知道这是真的很有可能发生的，而且结果绝对是两败俱伤，其他例如百花轮回一类的组织会马上上位，甚至连本身中立的微草可能都会改变立场来分一杯羹。  
所以叶修这个引燃点不除不行，但是怎么除又是需要思考的事情。  
将叶修杀掉？喻文州可能真的会赌上整个蓝雨让整个黑暗世界陪葬，这可不是他想要看到的。而且韩文清很有可能也不会再启用他了，这个风险太大了。  
将叶修关起来？不不不，喻文州的做法推理同上，而且一旦叶修被找到了，该死的就是他们这些策划者了。  
那么只有这么一条了吧——  
将叶修放在自己身边。  
叶修活着，喻文州就不会狂暴，做事也会保持理智地进行斟酌。目前霸图和蓝雨不是硬碰硬的时候，喻文州也肯定知道这一点。韩文清这边就更好解释了，自己的朋友喜欢上了自己的恋人，一旦将叶修标记就好说了，韩文清即使再喜欢叶修也绝对会选择放手。至于张新杰为什么知道叶修没被标记的原因是因为，他刚才靠近叶修的时候并没有闻到喻文州的信息素的味道。  
理由简单推算一下就知道，张新杰不得不再次对恋爱中的白痴报以嗤笑。  
想要得到叶修的心再标记什么的，怎么想都不可能啊？而且喻文州还做了那样的事情……  
“老韩什么时候会醒来？”  
“一周后。”  
话题很快被接上，张新杰在思考和现实之间切换自如。  
“一个条件。”  
“说。”  
“老韩醒来再进行标记。”面前的男人眸中盛着温柔的光，右手轻放在玻璃窗上呼出来的白气雾了视线。  
“你很残忍。”张新杰下了这样的结论，“但是我很喜欢。”  
叶修是个聪明人，只有这么残忍才能够割掉韩文清对他的最后一丝可能，这一举动让张新杰不禁刷新了对叶修的看法。  
这个男人对别人狠，对自己更狠。  
毕竟他伤害韩文清的量，会成百上千倍地反弹给他自己，而他选择受着。  
这一刻，张新杰选择对叶修表达自己的敬意。  
“我也有一个条件。”  
“说。”  
“举行婚礼吧。”  
什么鬼？  
果然过了三年叶修仍旧不能理解张新杰的脑回路，他们俩也根本不是一条道上的人，同床也肯定异梦。  
“没必要。”他们又不是恋人，甚至可以说对对方一点了解都没有，哦当然，很大程度上只是他对对方没有什么认识，但是张新杰却对于他的资料了如指掌，甚至可以说讨厌对方。  
为什么要举行婚礼？叶修不懂。  
“因为这可能，是你这辈子唯一一场婚礼了。”  
——  
叶修没有说话。  
作为一介Omega的叶修还是从小都有心仪对象的人，自然是有幻想过婚礼这种事情的。  
他曾经想的是他和韩文清两个人一同穿上西装，他穿黑的，韩文清穿白的，想必一定衬得韩文清的脸更黑，他的脸更白。靠着韩文清那张脸想必礼金是非常丰厚的，他只用带着韩文清在门口站着，他在一边数钱数到手抽筋就好了。  
婚礼的话，叶修比较想设计成草坪婚礼，弄一块大的电子屏幕一整天循环荣耀的精彩剪辑和BGM，以前一起打荣耀校园杯的队友能够一起被邀请来的话是再好不过了。说不定还能演变成组个队直接搭个台子就联机5v5了。  
因为是家族之间都赞同的联姻，所以叶修也能得到父母的祝福，叶秋一定会一边跟他贫嘴一边嘱咐韩文清好好照顾他，说不定又会抖出一些韩文清都不知道的囧事来，场面一定非常热闹。  
但是，那是不可能的。  
叶修深深地明白这一点。  
这辈子唯一一场婚礼，真讽刺啊——  
“好啊。”  
那就让他，再多任性一下吧。  
“婚礼按我说的来呗~”  
“可以。”  
这一场交易，宾主尽欢。

“张新杰？”  
“王杰希。”  
嗯？  
叶修有些吃惊地回过头去，发现进门的是和他一样呆愣住的王杰希。  
这未免也太巧了？  
王杰希穿着医用的白大褂，和叶修之前有一次在电梯里碰到过的一样的装扮。王杰希的视力似乎不好，此时还带上了一副眼镜，将一身严禁儒雅的气质衬托得更加超群，不难看出来他刚才还是在工作状态的。  
但是，王杰希，在这里工作？  
叶修对于王杰希在这里的事情非常吃惊，偏偏王杰希对于叶修的存在像是刻意忽略一样，震惊的眼神只是一闪而过，但是仍旧被张新杰捕捉到了。  
这两个人之间有故事。  
张新杰在王叶两人之间来回转悠了几圈之后下了如是的结论。  
王杰希选择闭口不谈，“韩文清的状况已经脱离危险期了，我走了，有需要我再来。”对身份一类的敏感话题根本没有提及，仿佛他真的只是被叫过来医治一个简单的病人一样。  
“辛苦你了。”张新杰微微欠身，对于王杰希救治韩文清一事他确实对王杰希抱有感激的情绪。  
但不代表，他对别的不好奇。  
张新杰上前一步阻挡了王杰希离开的脚步，这样有些热络的姿势不应该出现在张新杰的身上，王杰希一惊，一瞬间察觉到张新杰的意图，但是想要阻止已经来不及了。  
“王医师我介绍一下，这是我的未婚妻，叶修，我们马上就要结婚了。”张新杰语气高兴得好像叶修是他久别重逢的恋人一样，他一把揽过叶修胳膊强势地搂住了叶修的腰，“叶修，这是帮忙治好韩文清的微草的首领王杰希王医师。”  
叶修却什么都听不进去了。  
微草。  
就算叶修再怎么不谙世事，从不避着叶修处理事情的喻文州口里提得最多的就是这个名字。  
没有等想明白什么，王杰希抢在张新杰前开了口，语调轻松没有什么异常。  
“那还真是恭喜了啊。”  
王杰希没有再看两人一眼，说了一声借过直接从张新杰的身边走了过去。

但此时，床上躺着的人却对此事一无所知。  
叶修的手在窗户上眷恋地摸了一把，那个角度刚好可以看成他在轻抚着病房内韩文清的脸颊，但指尖能触摸到的只有冰冷的固体，叶修复又在玻璃上轻轻地吻了一下。  
他吻得很轻，像是在亲吻这个世界上最珍贵的宝贝，呼出的白气雾湿了一片，模糊了界限，张新杰一瞬间似乎真的看到叶修在病房内轻吻韩文清的样子。  
“再见了，老韩。”  
再也没办法见面了。  
叶修叹了一口气，毫无留恋地转身离去了，张新杰隔着窗户注视了一会儿韩文清，也关了灯走出了病房。  
谁也没注意到在听到叶修那声微弱到无人察觉的气音的时候，韩文清的手指动了几下，隐隐有醒来的趋势。

王杰希的事情并没有困扰叶修太久，毕竟对方的惊讶的表情是真的，关心的心情也是真的，那么就说明对方并不是一开始就知道喻文州的关系才来关注他的。  
这就够了，叶修实在是受够了各种因为喻文州的关系接近他的人。  
“想吃什么？”  
张新杰目不斜视地开着车，即使是问话的时候眼睛也并没有看向叶修的方向，似乎只是随口一问。  
叶修也知道对方也只是客套地问几句，没什么真带他去吃的意思，而且刚才的宴会上他也吃了不少，但是他就是想逗逗张新杰。  
“想吃路边摊。”  
果然，张新杰和叶修意料之中一样地皱起了眉头，嘴巴抿紧在做着抉择，叶修看到张新杰的纠结样儿也舒坦了，老老实实地躺在驾驶副座上等着对方回绝自己。  
张新杰的洁癖是绝对不会允许——  
然后张新杰就掉头了。  
直到张新杰把叶修放到小吃摊儿上的时候，一脸懵逼的是叶修而不是张新杰。  
张新杰潇洒地把车停在马路边上，下巴一扬像是对十恶不赦的罪犯下了特赦的君王，“去吧。”  
“你居然让我吃路边摊儿？”  
“如果你想的话。”  
“讲真？”  
“当然是，有条件的。”张新杰脸上淡漠得没有表情，吐出的话语也是毫不留情。  
“把你身上的味道散了再上车。”  
“……”叶修打开车门感受了一下根本没有风，还带来一股让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的燥热之感的车外气候，果断关上了车门。  
“走吧，我给你做夜宵吃。”

呵、呵。  
张新杰看着摆在自己面前的老坛酸菜口味儿的泡面，内心里表达了对叶修厨艺的不屑，外在的表现就是张新杰的表情更冷了。  
但是叶修仿佛根本没有感受到，非常麻溜地吸着面条，吃得津津有味，不时还砸吧出声音，表达小鸡炖蘑菇的泡面真是非常的好吃，因为动作的缘故碗里的汤汁甚至溅到了张新杰的眼镜上。  
如果真的要跟这个Omega结婚的话自己可能会疯掉。  
张新杰深呼吸一口气，心中默念了几句要淡定要淡定，从旁边的纸盒里抽出一张面巾纸整整齐齐地展开，再然后角对角工工整整地折叠了两次才满意地把眼镜用左手摘下，用面巾纸轻轻地擦拭——  
飞溅起的汤汁这次不仅沾到了张新杰的眼镜上，甚至面巾纸上也有两个小油点儿。  
张新杰深呼吸一口气，心中默念了几句要淡定要淡定要淡定要淡定……  
然并卵。  
无法忍受。  
张新杰拿着眼镜站起身，没有管身后的叶修叫着“你不吃啊？不吃给我吃啊，我都吃了啊”的叫声，直接回了自己的房间洗澡睡觉。

这头的叶修却也乐得张新杰不管自己，张新杰今天的几桩事情做的实在太膈应人，而且他也需要足够的时间去思考以后该怎么办。  
能够这样正大光明地离开喻文州是他之前无论如何都想不到的事情。  
虽然代价是永远也不要出现在韩文清的面前，但是叶修觉得值得。韩文清已经和他是两个世界的人，他本来也无意打扰，上一次的一时冲动已经造成了这样严重的后果，他实在是不想再看到了。  
韩文清这边稳定了下来，但是周泽楷呢？

“为什么不能怀我的孩子呢？”  
“叶修？”  
“叶修！”  
“叶修……”  
“叶……修……”

叶修对周泽楷的记忆停留在那个午后。  
冰淇淋，微笑，签名，留念。  
黑西装，黑风衣，和青年不死心的叫喊。  
但他注定无法回应了。  
喻文州说那孩子会没事的——  
叶修的心底突兀地出现了这样的一个念头，但很快地又被他压了下去，有这种念头叶修都觉得自己可笑至极。  
那种人怎么能相信呢？  
没有惊动韩文清就直接把他带走，可能也只是因为害怕惊动韩文清背后的张新杰和整个霸图吧。  
从来就没有什么信任可言，喻文州考虑的只是利益。不，不只是喻文州，张新杰也是，王杰希，可能也是。  
叶修觉得只能信自己，自己可是连家人这种东西都没有了啊。  
说不定张新杰可能知道些什么，今天晚上都被打断了，脑子乱成一团的叶修终于可以一条一条理清楚目前已知的信息，以及知道自己以后应该怎么办。  
和张新杰结合，离开喻文州，恢复自由身，然后找自己的家人。  
这就是他现在要做的。

叶·待嫁新娘·修又过上了被包养的生活。  
真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
叶修嘴里吧唧吧唧地吸着草莓牛奶，旁边的机器上插着刚挂失而从B市的荣耀本部直接快递过来的荣耀卡，手上一刻不停地进行着操作。对面显然是个难缠的对手，叶修这等级别都不敢放松手速，双方的血线压得很紧，一点儿都不敢放水。  
最后，叶修的面前的界面上跳出荣耀二字，几乎飞出。  
又赢了。  
看到最后的结果判定叶修才松了一口气，颓下一直紧崩着的双肩，坐着电脑椅小幅度地转圈儿，口里也停不住地和对面说道：“哟，又输了啊？夜雨声烦小朋友？”  
对面的人显然因为输了心情非常的烦躁，手上小操作不停。只见界面上的剑客在竞技场门外，时而对着全身上下穿着五颜六色、肩膀上扛着一把伞的角色的颈部砍去，时而又拿脚去踹人家的屁股，不难看出背后的操作者是一个极为活跃的人，话也特别多。  
这就导致叶修在说完了那句话，听到了对方极为不甘心的几声类似乎“我一定会打败你”的失败宣言之后，叶修就把耳机摘了挂在脖子上，完全不管对方说什么了。  
当然这些操作又是点到为止，并没有对叶修的角色造成任何真实伤害，这也展现了操作者惊人的操作能力里，每次都在极近的地方停下。当然就算进战叶修也不怂，怼回去就是了，他这一身乱七八糟的银武配橙装倒还真的不怕对方，倒还嫌对方可能心疼自己一身的银武，怕那个几点的爆率就爆了出来，不想跟自己打。  
不过叶修依然没有烟抽。  
张新杰的房子意外的非常小，只是一个小公寓。但是麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，卧室厨房独立卫生间书房一个该有的都没少。  
于是这种情况下就导致——  
叶修只要抽烟，就会影响到张新杰的生活体验。  
只要影响到张新杰的生活体验，叶修就会被赶出去。  
在进屋的前一刻，张新杰就把叶修全身摸了个遍，所有的烟甚至连西装夹层里藏的几支都被搜出来了。  
呵、呵。  
叶修是会在乎这些的人？  
上午下去拿快递的时候叶修就已经买了一条烟出来藏在了家里的各处，现在叶修荷包里正揣着一包，利索地抽出来一根含在唇间点上，像是点燃了整个人生的追求。  
“还没问你呢？老叶你怎么这几天都没上啊？是不是在外面有人了快说快说快说！”  
叶修听着挂在脖子上的耳机里传来的声音，分贝小了很多，让他的世界能够清静一点，对于对面的人也只是敷衍了一句“有事”有揭过去了，但是对方却对此不依不饶，颇有一种要抓奸的味道，让叶修有点想笑，手附上键盘，顺手就想调戏过去。  
“我说，夜雨声烦小朋友，你是不是喜欢我啊？”  
“……”  
对方也从语音改成打字了，还了叶修六个点。  
叶修轻笑了一声，安静如鸡的夜雨声烦他还是第一次见，没等他想好下一句怎么说的时候，对方的密聊又响了起来。  
“如果我说是呢？”  
居然如此表意简洁还一个字的废话都没说？这说明对方认真了！叶修调戏的话被一口噎住，手上敲字的动作顺势就停下了，叶修改为用麦说话。  
“很可惜啊夜雨声烦小朋友，我已经订婚了，而且马上就要结婚了哦~”  
“……”  
又是六个点，今天的夜雨声烦安静得不正常，两个人平时互掐的氛围变得异常尴尬。对方的认真让叶修有点吃不消，任凭任何一个发现游戏中一直玩的非常好的素未谋面的亲友是真的喜欢自己都会觉得非常的尴尬吧？  
“我说这个话没有别的意思，如果你没有认真的话，那就最好了，如果你认真的话我也只能说一声抱歉了。”  
叶修的密聊发了又删，最后仍旧说出的是像渣男一样的话语，他挠了挠头完全不知道该怎么办才好，这时叶修的耳边突然传来一声冷淡的询问。  
“你真的，要结婚了？”  
“真的。”  
叶修向来不会骗人也不会撒谎，虽然很多人都说叶修哪怕骗骗他们都好。  
但那就不是叶修了——  
双方长时间地沉默，叶修仰躺在电脑椅里面。  
这算是拒绝了对方的告白吧……？叶修没怎么经历过，他突然发现自己最会的事情就是把自己的感情弄得一团糟。不仅自己糟心，别人也糟心。  
如果这个时候安慰的话会给别人不必要的错觉，但是放着对方不管的话又实在不是叶修的为人。  
正当叶修犹豫着要不要说点什么的时候，他发现夜雨声烦的身影突然消失了。  
荣耀里面没有什么传送机制，唯一的可能就是对方下线了。叶修赶忙把好友列表翻开，果然发现夜雨声烦的名字已经灰了。叶修才松了一口气，也点了关闭游戏。  
太尴尬了。

下午六点，张新杰的电话如约响起，叶修看了一眼早上张新杰特地给自己写的时间表，接起张新杰专门为他准备的手机——毕竟他是个活了二十多年还没有自己的手机的人。  
“晚上想吃什么？”  
“随便。”  
“换一个。”  
“泡面。”  
“你下楼。”  
“哦。”  
叶修老老实实地穿衣服下楼，看到了张新杰果然开着车到一楼，时间分毫不差。  
叶修一直都觉得太可怕了，这样的男人活着不累么？  
不过叶修更难理解的是，明明张新杰身为霸图的代理boss日理万机，而且是一直提醒着韩文清不要耽于无用的未婚妻，认为婚姻感情只是繁殖的必要手段的男人，但是却偏偏在这样繁忙的背景下比喻文州还要守时地坚持一定要和他吃晚饭？  
张新杰大大你的坚持呢？  
“因为是未婚妻，所以培养感情是必要的。”  
叶修的问题只得来了这么一个不算答案的答案。但是他们俩的婚姻本来就是各取所需而已，建立在利益上的婚姻有什么感情可言呢？  
张口想把”张新杰大大你不会是喜欢上我了吧”这样的话给吞进肚子里，叶修经过了下午和夜雨声烦的一场对话之后这种玩笑是真的不敢乱开了。  
现在的他根本无力接受别人的感情，更没有办法回应，即使是拒绝的力气都没有，这样的麻烦事还是少一点比较好。  
不过还是要找一点话说的。  
“我说张新杰，你身为霸图的代理族长为什么住这样的房子？”  
“那我应该住什么样的房子？”张新杰对这个问题同样是一点反应都没有，他也知道叶修只是没话找话，但还是很体贴地顺着往下说了。  
“你不觉得族长应该住更大一点儿的？更享受一点儿的？就算是个代理的你也应该工资不少吧，你那房子就是一个单身公寓，还是工薪阶层的。”叶修越说还越起劲儿，扬起手开始比划起来，“比如房子好歹也要买个小三层嘛，至于地段选在……  
“正因为是代理族长，所以更不能那样做。”  
张新杰直接打断了叶修的话语，目光盯着路面，嘴里冷静地分析道：“我在族里面已经饱受非议了，如果像你说的那么做的话，可能早就被革职了。”  
毕竟是个代理，被抓住任何把柄都会被直接拉下马，觊觎着这个位置的不少，看他不爽的人也不少，要不是韩文清一直坚持推他以及他一直恪守本分没出过差错的的话，他早就被革职了。但是这一次蓝雨的海外技术分子捣乱，王杰希的货物出错已经让他承受了非常大的压力，现在韩文清的身体又变成这样，其实霸图上下虽然还算平静，但也是暴风雨前的宁静罢了，下面暗流汹涌，张新杰感觉得到。  
“那你们本来的族长去哪里了——”  
叶修觉得问这个话的自己像傻逼。  
果然，就连一向目不旁视的张新杰都在红灯的时候侧头看了叶修一眼，确定身边的人是叶修没错之后，才用一成不变的平淡声线说道：  
“躺在病床上昏迷不醒。”  
“那个老……”叶修咬了一下舌头，经过了上一次之后他实在是不敢把王杰希叫得那么熟络，“王医师不是说没有什么事了么。”  
“嗯……最近的情况也算还不错，再休息几天应该能醒过来。”  
张新杰意有所指地看了一眼叶修。  
然后，他们就要举行婚礼和标记了。  
真是一点都不期待啊，和这个人——  
但是，张新杰是一个真的很为韩文清着想的人，有这样的人在韩文清身边的话，自己真是一点都不用担心了。

“叶修？”  
“昂？”在床上团成一个球看荣耀联赛直播的叶修被挡住了视线，索性直接一滚，换了个视角，“咋了？”  
“我昨天明明有对你说过吧？”  
“说过啥？”看着不依不饶跟着自己视角的张新杰，正看到精彩处的叶修一个前滚翻直接坐到床边，最近距离看电视，嘴里还不忘点评道，“哦哦，孙翔的这个操作不错啊，把我的龙抬头的后续变化做得越来越多了呢。”甚至还激动地鼓起掌来。  
“叶修，你靠得太近了——”  
张新杰拖长了尾音希望叶修注意到自己，但是完全没用。彻底被无视还被挑衅了权威的张新杰满头的红色井号，一把揽住叶修的腰就把叶修一整个团儿都抱了起来，已经看入迷的叶修只要不挡住他的视线怎么样都好，“啧，好可惜，和队友的配合终究还是差了一点，要是我刚才会后跳接一个龙牙呢。 ”  
没救了。  
张新杰叹了一口气，看到叶修裹的被子上深一块浅一块的水渍，还有叶修没有湿漉漉拧巴在一起的头发，他觉得自己可能不是要去结婚而是去福利院领养了一个三岁小孩，还是特调皮、恶习一大堆、叛逆期时长一辈子的那种。  
他开始考虑把叶修放在自己身边是不是一个很正确的决定了，果然是丢给喻文州比较好？  
答案当然是否定的。无力地从浴室里面拿了一条干毛巾，把叶修调整成一个方便看电视而且距离合适的姿势，张新杰开始认真地给叶修擦头发。  
手指不时穿过尚且还沾着水的柔软发丝，和身下的青年给人的感觉完全不一样。明明是个脾气这么臭的人，为什么头发却这么柔软呢？张新杰想不明白，直到自己在帮忙吹头发的人发出轻鼾声，张新杰才突然意识到自己已经发呆发了这么久了。  
都怪叶修——  
一向守时的张新杰变得不守时，怎么想都是叶修的错！思及至此，张新杰狠狠地拽了一下叶修的头发，但是尚处在睡梦中的叶修无知无觉，还非常配合地把头往张新杰的怀里拱了拱。  
……！！！  
哪有这么不讲道理的人！  
气呼呼的张新杰只有更努力地把叶修的头发吹干，这样他才能去做别的事情。  
张·强迫症·新杰大概是没救了吧，嗯。

“叶修！起床！”  
“唔，不……”之前还把头露在外面的叶修又缩了回去。  
张新杰可不像韩文清那么温柔，叶修不配合的下场只有一个。  
“唰啦——”  
张新杰直接把被子一整个儿地抽走，空调一关，窗户一开，大量的热空气分子往房间内涌。叶修本身就是一个喜凉的人，在B市被娇惯得夏天有冷气冬天通暖气，全年衣服都只有那么几套，四季都能穿一个样儿。身子这么一热就开始出汗，叶修整个人燥热地睡不下去了，只能愤然地瞪了张新杰一眼，去洗漱。  
对比起韩文清叫叶修起床时候，只能说一物降一物了。

“不吃这个。”  
叶修把碗推到一边，故意对着张新杰耍脾气，他一般都是下午才起床，一天吃个两顿算是多的了，现在才几点就被张新杰整得起来吃早饭了。  
烦躁。  
对此，张新杰却出乎意料地好说话，对叶修无理取闹一般的举动只是略微地点点头，大概意思就是叶修可以不用吃了，一边儿玩儿去吧。叶修也乐得不用和张新杰在一张桌子上吃饭，直接躺床上睡回笼觉去了。  
但是出来混的，迟早是要还的，叶修下午起来的时候就知道了这句话的真正含义。  
他在家里各处藏的所有的烟都被销毁了！  
一根不剩！  
叶修捏着已经只是一个空壳的外包装，扔进垃圾桶里，好像这堆垃圾就是张新杰一样。  
去你丫的张新杰！

而此时正在办公室里看文件的张新杰狠狠地打了一个喷嚏，让在做汇报的人都一起打了一个寒颤。  
“张先生，感冒了？”  
“没事，”张新杰掏出随身携带的手绢擦了一下鼻子，换了个坐姿，“继续。”  
总觉得这几天不会很太平啊，真希望是错觉。  
“蓝雨那边有动作吗？”张新杰翻看着势力范围内的货物流通情况，状似随意地问道，“喻文州现在人在哪里有消息吗？”  
“回张先生，蓝雨那边目前没有任何动作，喻文州自从上次宴会之后到现在仍旧不见踪影。”  
那可能就是在计划着些什么，而且是很不好的事情，张新杰果断地下令，“继续关注喻文州的动向，发现了第一时间告诉我。”  
“是。”  
“那个还有一件事……”  
“张先生——！！！”  
一个声音由远及近地传来，张新杰皱着眉头呵斥道，“是谁的手下？”  
门被“啪”的一声直接从外面以极大的力量推开，甚至打在后面的墙上被弹回，张新杰的不悦近乎到了极点，但是这个人带来的消息却让他根本没有心思去在乎这些细节。  
“张先生！”

叶修百无聊赖地敲着键盘在竞技场外想要找人一较高下，屏幕里穿的五颜六色的君莫笑扛着大红伞上下跳跃着，跟着主人手上的敲击动作一起进行着无聊的操作。嘴里叼着新买的烟，这次叶修学乖了，只买一包烟，抽完就完了，张新杰也没法拿他怎么样。  
正当夜雨声烦密聊叶修想要约个副本的时候，叶修把嘴里的烟一卷，从左边划到右边，点了接受，准备直接向目标地图跑过去的时候张新杰的电话来了。  
知道张新杰一向守时的叶修疑惑地看了一眼游戏右下角的时间，再次核对了一下张新杰约定给自己打电话的时间，叶修觉得今天太阳真是打西边儿出来了。  
叶修接起电话刚想调笑几句，张新杰的一句话让他所有的心思都没了。  
“韩文清醒了。”  
张新杰也是个行动派，叶修下楼的时候张新杰的车已经停了一会儿了，叶修不同以往悠哉悠哉的步子，直接是用跑的上车的，关上车门张新杰给司机递了一个眼神，意会的司机直接以最快地速度向霸图私人医院赶去。  
“老韩真的醒了？”  
“对。”张新杰双手轻扣在一起，右手拇指轻抚着左手食指上的戒指，显然张新杰对于这一个变化也非常紧张，“刚才医院来消息，说韩文清睁眼了。”  
“呼——”  
一桩心事落地，叶修也不再多话，因为估计张新杰也是接到消息之后第一时间通知的他，问多了也是白问，不如直接亲眼去看就知道了。

有自家Boss的命令，司机一路开得飞快，连闯数个红灯却也比不上张叶两人焦急的心情，一到医院两人可以说是同时推开车门直接下车，电梯处立马有接应的人冲两人快速地鞠了一躬，一边解释着情况，“韩先生睁眼之后医生已经做了检查，危险期已经度过，目前韩先生还有意识存在，开口第一句就是想要见叶修先生。”  
“好的我知道了。”张新杰也极不复以往的从容淡定，额头上粘着的全部都是快跑之后的汗，叶修也好不到哪里去，宅男体质让他快要喘不过气，但是想要见韩文清的念头让他硬生生地迈步跟了上来。  
经过一条冗长的走廊，医院高层的最深处是韩文清的病房所在。叶修终于长呼了一口气，张新杰推门进去，叶修扶住门也想跟，却被一个身影挡住了路。  
“老韩想见我！”知道这里是医院，不太好打扰韩文清的休息，叶修小声地冲张新杰吼着，身体的高温让他的脾气都不免沾上了几分狂暴的因子。  
但是眼前的人却丝毫不让，一动不动霸占着病房的们，张新杰又回到了叶修三天前见到的那个冷漠的人设，眼里除了首领以外别无他物，“别忘记你答应了我什么，叶修。”  
“不要再出现在韩文清的面前——”  
是的，是有这么一回事。  
一直支撑着叶修的东西如海市蜃楼般顷刻间崩塌，随着这些东西崩溃的还有叶修，叶修双腿一时脱力，直接跪倒在病房门前冰冷的地板上。  
医院的冷气开得很足，足到叶修在这个烈日炎炎的夏天感受到了刺骨的寒冷。  
“叶修记住你的本分。”尽力让自己忽略心头那一闪而过的异样，张新杰别过头去留下一句冷冷的话语就关上了门，“其他的事情交给我就行了。”  
真的，不能再见面了啊。  
叶修低着头，能看得见地只有门在光亮的瓷砖上印出的虚像。  
韩文清为什么想要见他呢？  
为什么韩文清醒来的第一个想要见到的人，是这样破败不堪没有勇气一无是处的他呢？  
当初和张新杰谈条件时候的勇气全无，可能因为当时事情还没发生，叶修以为自己缓缓几天就没事了，但是叶修知道这次是真的没了。  
一门之隔。  
他的韩文清，他的初恋。  
是真的结束了。

尾声

“叶先生来看看这样好不好看？”负责化妆的青年露出可爱的笑容，两手拿着化妆刷示意叶修看看镜子中的自己满不满意。  
男人的妆容没有女人那样的精致，叶修甚至觉得根本没有化妆的必要，但是他不得不承认，化了妆之后的自己人模狗样了很多，起码没有人看得出来他几天晚上没睡觉。  
“叶先生笑一个？”  
叶修扯着嘴巴笑了一下，镜子里的人也跟着笑了一下，但是叶修觉得那个笑容要多难看就有多难看。  
“叶先生今天结婚呢，一定会和张先生幸福的！”青年真诚地祝愿道，叶修回以一个礼貌的笑容再无其他。  
忽地，有什么东西在叶修的眼前一闪而过，白色的纸张滑落，恰好落入叶修的手中。  
叶修警惕地看了一眼背过身去整理化妆用品的小青年，对方却仿佛对这一切都无知无觉一样，嘴里还轻哼着婚礼进行曲。  
要么是毫不知情，要么就是演技太深。  
即使是这样简单的场合，按照张新杰的性子该审查的地方一样也不会漏。这个化妆师的背景也肯定是清清白白的，而且如果这个人演技好得连张新杰都骗过的话，那他叶修肯定也看不出什么。  
那么就假设，他不知情，只是一个被利用的物件罢了。叶修微侧过身，发现对方仍旧在清理手头的物件，他把折叠过的纸条用拇指轻轻错开，上好的纸质光滑得一下子就让叶修看清了里面写的什么。

新婚快乐。

叶修一瞬间如同落进了冰窖里。  
太过于熟悉的笔迹，让叶修有一种戳瞎自己双目的冲动，他心烦意乱地直接把纸条揉成团四处寻找着什么。按照他以往的经验，他非常地确定以及肯定，喻文州肯定在这附近，再不然，就是喻文州的人在附近。  
惊恐。厌恶。担忧。  
多种情感混杂在一起让叶修本来平复的情绪一瞬间被激发出来，接连几天的无力和暴躁让他失去了耐心，他像一头暴怒的幼兽，怒而不知道该怎么做。  
是谁？喻文州的人在哪里？是这个化妆师——  
“叶修。”  
低沉富有磁性的男声如记忆中很多次叶修逃跑的时候一样出现在叶修的耳畔。  
喻文州。  
复杂的情感和完全没有预料到的发展让叶修失去了行动的能力，只能任凭喻文州动作。  
喻文州不急，似乎根本不像一个偷偷闯进他人领地、受人厌恶的不速之客一样，反而像是在自己的领地享受猎物的王。喻文州的指尖从那双他最爱的眸，划过面前人最脆弱的动脉，到达后颈处，反复地摩挲至发红。  
只要将他的信息素注入，面前这个人就会永远都是他的了。  
“你逃不开我的。”  
喻文州轻声在叶修的耳畔低声轻笑，一如当初他在用信息素诱导叶修强制发情的时候一样，在喻文州的面前叶修永远只感受到无力。  
『我等你这里有我。』  
“我等你来求我。”  
记忆力的话语和耳边的声音重合，叶修仿佛又回到了那个记忆混乱充斥着绝望和迷茫的夜晚。  
喻文州。他逃不开的。

“叶先生？”  
小青年轻轻推搡着叶修的肩膀，叶修一瞬间被惊醒，睁开了眼。  
是梦？  
“婚礼已经要开始了哦~”小青年用着兴奋的声音说着，仿佛即将结婚的不是叶修而是他一样，“叶先生是因为张先生带来的安全感很强而直接睡着了吗？”  
不，一点都没有。  
叶修心里腹诽着，但是这些小心思没有必要让眼前的青年知道，毕竟在梦里他觉得这个人很不可靠的样子——  
等等，真的，是梦吗？  
“叶先生您的这一块怎么红了呀？”  
小青年突然扫到叶修后颈上的一块，惊慌地又开始掏化妆包。叶修后知后觉地抚上自己的后颈，居然有一些刺痛的感觉。  
被喻文州恶质的抚摸的感觉尚在，叶修起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
恐惧。恶心。被蛇缠绕的无法窒息的感觉。  
那不是梦！喻文州刚才真的在这间房子里！  
叶修一瞬间从椅子上跳起，抓住了正在给他用粉饼遮掩着红痕的小青年的手臂，爆发出了惊人的力气，本身也是Omega的小青年吃痛地叫了一声，眼中瞬间就带了泪，知道眼前人的身份他的脾气也不好发作，只能可怜巴巴地看着叶修说，“叶先生，怎么了吗？”  
“刚才有一个男人在这里对不对？”  
叶修几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，当然引起了对方的不满，“叶先生，刚才这里只有我们两个人啊。”  
“……”  
叶修的喉头滑动，抓着小青年衣服的双手被自己攥得通红。好半天才缓过劲儿，看着小青年难受得出声，叶修才如梦初醒一般松了一口气，一屁股坐在了椅子上。  
小青年也像是受惊了一般，抱着自己的化妆坐得离叶修老远，生怕叶修又做出刚才的举动。  
这人到底怎么回事？小青年躲在角落瑟瑟发抖，但是眼前的怪人又向他招了招手，说了句人话。  
“手机给我。”

是叶修一直想要穿的黑西装，张新杰自然也是他安排的白西装，这是昨天晚上两个人就敲定好了的，其他的随便张新杰折腾，毕竟结婚的不是一直想要的那个人，很多东西也没有必要实现了。  
张新杰也没什么心思举办婚礼了，一切从简的风格直接选了最近的一所教堂，什么人都没有请，只有他们两个人，空旷的教堂里面只有一排排的座椅，阳光透过窗户使得整个教堂内部染上了一层橘黄色的光，见证者是接送他们的司机，以及帮叶修化妆的那个小青年。  
没有父母，没有朋友，没有荣耀。  
也没有韩文清。  
叶修忽的想到那天偶然在网页上看到的一句话。

『我没有等谁，也没有谁会来。』

叶修的头上蒙了一层白色的头纱，独自一人捧着捧花，一步一步地走向张新杰。  
张新杰本身皮肤很白，叶修想要韩文清穿上的那种黑脸效果一点都没有显现出来，反而衬得张新杰整个人愈发的严谨圣洁。  
没有人牵着叶修，也没有人告诉他会有一个怎么样的未来，而面前的这个人也根本无意护着他的未来。  
他们的交易只是结合之后，叶修孑然一身。除了自由身，一无所有，所有的一切都要从头再来。  
誓言交换，铭刻着永恒，两个人说着口是心非的话语，没有人知道真假。  
只有他们两个人清楚，这只是一场交易。

“好了，接下来——”  
手机铃声响起，打断了张新杰的话语，神父做完仪式打算离去，司机去启动车子，化妆的小青年则识相地收拾好自己的东西跟司机走，整个教堂里只剩下叶修和张新杰两个人，但是张新杰的脸色越来越不对劲。  
“嗯，好的，我知道了。”  
“怎么了？”叶修疑惑地看着陷入呆滞中的张新杰，这是他第一次见对方这样。张新杰本身的情绪也濒临暴走的边缘，而这一切的根源就在他的身边，发生这样的事情让他不得不怒视着叶修的存在，尽量保持冷静地一字一句复述自己刚才听到的内容。  
“韩文清失踪了。”  
叶修的瞳孔放大，整个几乎可是说是失语了一样，张了张，却什么也说不出来，“什……！”  
“你跟司机先回去吧，我去找他。”张新杰看了一眼腕表，转身直接向教堂的门口跑去，却被一股力量拉住了去路。叶修看着张新杰，目光坚定。  
“我也要一起。”  
“叶修——”  
张新杰再次叫住了叶修的名字，一字一句吐词清晰，极为认真的那种。  
“记住你的本分，不要做多余的事情。”  
没有再看叶修一眼，张新杰挥开了叶修的手头也不回地向门外奔去。  
叶修除了愣愣地在原地，什么也没有办法做……  
不对！总归还是有他能做的事情的！  
“叶先生，张先生要我来接你回去——”姗姗来迟的司机恭恭敬敬地向叶修行了一个礼，却不想在他眼中根本不具有攻击力的Omega用一把折刀抵住了他的喉咙。  
“去韩文清在的那家医院。”  
“可是叶先生这……”  
“听我的。”叶修把折刀往上司机的脖颈上比了比，用冰冷的语调发着命令，“快开车。”  
“是是是，叶先生。”叶修很少做这样的事情，眼睛只一刻不停地盯着路面，完全没有注意到司机嘴角露出得逞的笑容。

叶修不太记路。  
实际上被囚禁三年后叶修基本上就没有太记过路，每天固定的几点一线，偶尔会去附近的公园转转，但是叶修觉得自己会打扰到附近人的生活一般，很少四处走动，大多数的时候只是远远地在观望着，不靠近别人，也不让别人靠近他。  
这就导致，叶修发觉司机有很听话地在开车的时候，他就放松了警惕，长时间的戒备让他的身心承受着巨大的压力，他坐在车后座上完全不知道车驶向何方。  
看着后座车窗外的景象飞速向后倒退的叶修满脑子只有韩文清的影子。  
韩文清到底会在哪里，到底为什么会出逃，韩文清的性子不应该会做出这样冲动的事情，那么原因肯定只有一个，有人刺激过他了。  
除了喻文州，叶修的脑子不作二想。  
没有别人了，再没有人比喻文州对叶修更执着了，叶修心里清楚。  
喻文州不会让离开了自己的叶修好过的。  
但是，为什么，为什么要这样一次又一次地伤害他在乎的人啊？！

“叶修。”  
熟悉的声音在叶修的耳畔响起，意料之外又可以说是意料之中，叶修已经麻木了。  
喻文州低喃着自己爱人的名字，眼睛里除了溺死人的温柔什么都没有。  
司机已经下车，车却没有到站，这是一趟没有回头路的旅程，叶修心里清楚。  
“老韩在哪里？”叶修没有去看喻文州的脸，语气冷淡地问道。  
下巴被一股大力扯过去，叶修吃痛地叫了一声，喻文州含着轻笑却又令人觉得万分恐惧的脸清楚地倒映在自己的眸子里，而叶修也看到了喻文州眼中面无表情的自己。  
“你还有胆子我面前提起别的男人？”  
“韩文清在哪里？”  
叶修对在乎的事情执着得可怕，完全不在乎捏着自己下巴的手有那么一瞬间是想把他的下巴给捏碎，喻文州发现对方的眼睛里确确实实是倒映着自己的样子，但是对方却根本没有看到自己。  
叶修在想韩文清——  
真好啊。  
但是喻文州一点都不羡慕。  
“我怎么知道韩文清在哪里？”  
喻文州觉得突然这样较真的自己特别可笑，摇摇头放开了捏着叶修下巴的自己，“我只是去看看他而已。”  
“去看看他？”  
敏感地捕捉到关键词，叶修终于肯注视着喻文州了，但是却是充满着讽刺的目光。不知道是在嘲笑喻文州还是在嘲笑他自己。  
“是不是顺便告诉老韩我和张新杰结婚的事情？”  
似乎有些哑于叶修如此直白，喻文州在一秒的呆愣之后嘴角的弧度继续上扬，笑容温暖得像两人第一次见面的时候，那个身负重伤却还是对着陌生的Omega保有绅士风度的阳光青年。  
“对。”  
“我还告诉他，当初我没有标记你，而现在你要被张新杰标记了。”  
喻文州说的句句都是事实，但却字字诛心。  
自己所做的事情的伤害千百倍地反弹回来给自己，是个什么感受？叶修正在品尝。  
叶修的心里有一只手在疯狂地揉搓他的心脏，让叶修几乎快要喘不上气。酥麻混合着疼痛的感觉让叶修全身上下都开始颤抖起来，头疼欲裂，却无药可解。  
一想到韩文清拖着那样刚醒来的病体因为自己的事情独自一人离开医院，韩文清肯定是想来找他的。但是韩文清在路上出了意外该怎么办？  
自己真的能承受住韩文清可能因为自己的原因死去这件事情吗？  
有什么画面在叶修的脑子里一闪而过。

金色的阳光停留在少年栗色的发间，坐在窗边的叶修被阳光刺得有些晃眼，叶修眯着眼睛打量着面前穿着不合身的宽大校服的俊朗少年。少年扬着唇角，笑得飞扬恣肆，向叶修伸出手。  
“你好，我叫苏沐秋，是个Alpha。”  
“叶修。”

因为抓着手机太用力指节发白，叶修死死地克制住把手机丢出去的冲动，已经哭到打嗝的苏沐橙，口里一个一个音节地往外蹦。  
“叶修……哥……哥……哥哥……哥哥他……出……车祸……死了……”

没有办法再承受的——  
心底有一个声音悄悄地回答着。

喉头翻滚一下似乎都是极难受的事情，叶修目眦欲裂，抓着司机座上的椅子大口地喘气，喻文州也无意多说，关了后座的门，坐上了驾驶座。  
司机早已经自行离开，喻文州将留在孔里的钥匙往里一推，启动汽车。  
怎么样才能放过韩文清，放过周泽楷，放过自己，叶修已经不想问了，答案他知道的，只要一直呆在喻文州的身边就行，喻文州实际上也非常信守承诺地不曾动过他们。  
但是，所有的事情该结束了。  
叶修茫然的眼神忽的坚定。  
不能再有重要的人离开了。

叶修和喻文州一路无话，车在路面平稳地行驶着，空气中只听得见汽车引擎在运作的声音，以及汽车在高速运行时候的唰唰声。  
叶修和张新杰定的结婚的教堂在郊外的海边，已经出了B市的范围，为了回到市区内必须经过一座大桥。  
叶修的身上还穿着黑色的西服，花还插在胸口，头纱早就不知道在慌乱中被随手扔到了哪个角落。  
糟糕的婚礼，糟糕的自己。  
叶修忽地发出了一声轻笑，低不可闻，甚至连喻文州都没有发觉，来回头看叶修一眼。  
但如果他回过头来，他会发现叶修的表情非常的冷静，冷静到整个人的存在几乎都是透明。叶修就静静地坐在那里，似乎在等待着什么。  
车子平稳地驶过桥面，夏日的中午桥上根本没有其他的车辆，高温烤的得路面的形状都异常扭曲，叶修坐在车里看得分明。  
一切没有什么不对。  
“叶修你干什么——！”  
这还是几年来叶修第一次听喻文州的声音变了调，里面含着的是不解和怒火。面对喻文州的失态，叶修整个人却反而愈发地镇定，手上的动作非常的迅速，完全看不出来是一个平时没怎么锻炼过的人。  
叶修从驾驶座和副驾驶座中间的空隙探出身子，一只手固定在后车门上的把手，一只手够到了方向盘就是胡乱地一打，车子一瞬间就往方向盘所打的方向滑去，喻文州看到形势不好连忙回打，两个人才又回到既定的路线上。  
叶修一次不成功仍旧不罢休，死命地伸手想要争夺方向盘的使用权，喻文州也死守着方向盘，意识到叶修可能想要做什么的他绝不可能让叶修这么做。  
车子因为两人的争夺在路面上划出蛇一般扭曲的行径，完全不知道该通向何方。

“一起死吧。”

喻文州听见叶修如是喃喃道，接着这句话像是点燃了叶修心中的某个火药桶，整个人的思绪都被噼里啪啦地炸碎了。叶修干脆连扶手也不抓了，运用两只手更强地力量被用来争夺方向盘，喻文州竟一下子被叶修的肩膀撞到了一边去，头狠狠地砸在了玻璃窗上。惯性让喻文州踹了一下踏板，但是整个身体的反应已经慢了一秒，也就是这一瞬间的事情叶修扫了一眼路面，直接方向盘左打到尽头，车子忽地一瞬间就滑了出去，力道大得撞开了护栏，车子整个被丢到了半空中。  
喻文州回过神来的第一反应是抱住了叶修的身子，却被叶修用更大的气力撞开，喻文州整个人再次被撞到了车壁上脑壳生疼。汽车在空中翻了个个儿，叶修的背部和车顶撞击疼痛不堪，但是用尽了所有的气力离开了喻文州的控制范围。  
根本没想活的叶修闭上眼和车一起落水。  
就这么结束吧……  
这样就不会有人再受伤——  
“叶修——！！！”  
脑袋里一个喊声几乎要把叶修的脑壳炸开，让叶修一瞬间睁开了眼睛。一只手忽地抓上了叶修的手腕，努力地想将自我放弃、身体一直下沉的叶修往水面上拖，那人身影叶修看得分明。  
喻文州。  
“能不能不要再纠缠我了？！”  
如果能说话的话，叶修绝对想要将这句话在喻文州的耳边嘶吼到喉咙破裂，他发了疯一样地想要将手腕从喻文州的手里挣脱，但是对方显然知道他想要干什么，在一团慌乱中甚至找到机会五指相扣直接抓住了叶修的手，叶修愈发地挣脱不开了。  
叶修心里着急着想摆脱喻文州，身上的小折刀已经不知道落到哪里去了，身边没有利器的叶修能想到的办法只有用嘴巴去咬。喻文州也不放，任凭叶修将自己咬得满嘴的血腥味儿，红色甚至模糊了叶修的视线，但叶修就是不松口。  
用尽所有的气力，似乎要将所有的情绪都发泄出来。  
怀疑，猜忌，不解。  
以及，无尽的恨。  
叶修闭上眼睛的最后一个画面是喻文州死命地用四肢划着水，嘴巴微动，似乎在说什么。  
不知道为什么，他就是看的得见喻文州在说什么。  
叶修——  
喻文州在念他的名字。  
叶修的嘴角扬起一抹不屑的笑容，闭上了眼，向更深的地方坠去。

滚吧。


End file.
